Echec et mat
by FrenchKS
Summary: Aprés une mission épuisante, Kirk et son équipage rentre pour une permission bien méritée. Mais une nouvelle mission vient interrompre leur voyage, une bien plus difficile encore...Slash Spock / Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Star Trek ne nous appartiennent pas et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice (à part notre satisfaction personnelle ^^)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est la première que j'écris sur le couple Kirk/Spock. J'ai écris le premier chapitre d'une traite. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais encore mais j'ai déjà une idée de la trame de fond. Aprés j'espère pouvoir retranscrire au mieux les émotions de nos deux compagnons et de rendre leur histoire crédible...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisant maintenant 4 mois que le vaisseau Entreprise était parti en mission diplomatique pour la planète Malderaan, nouvellement découverte par les équipes d'exploration de la Fédération. La Capitaine James T. Kirk avait été chargé de transporter à bord de son vaisseau les ambassadeurs de plusieurs civilisations différentes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'équipage de l'Entreprise devait transporter les hauts représentants de diverses espèces pour la signature de nouveaux traités inter-galactiques. Celle-ci fut pourtant l'une des plus éprouvantes. Chaque civilisation souhaitant établir des relations privilégiées avec la population hautement avancée de Malderaan. Leurs avancées technologiques dépassant de loin celles connues par la Fédération. Alliances stratégiques et suspicions allèrent bon train durant tout leur voyage. Mais le Capitaine Kirk et son équipage ne se faisaient aucune illusion. Chaque civilisation hautement avancée qu'ils avaient été amenés à côtoyer ne partageaient pas leur connaissances. Que cela soit par cupidité, par manque de monnaie d'échange conséquente ou même par sagesse. Comme le lui avait si bien rappelé son premier officier Spock, la Fédération et les races qui la composaient avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir accéder à des technologies aussi avancées en si peu de temps. Même la civilisation vulcaine, malgré sa grande sagesse, avait peu de chances d'y parvenir.

_C'est la dernière mission diplomatique où j'accepte de me faire embarquer Jim. Encore un jour de plus et je leur aurais administré à tous une bonne dose de tranquillisant ! J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces ambassadeurs de mes -

_Bones ! J'ai le regret de t'informer que la diplomatie fait aussi partie de nos missions. Même si, je te l'accorde, celle-ci ne fut pas des plus plaisantes.

Le Dr McCoy s'apprêtait à maugréer de plus belle mais le capitaine Kirk le stoppa net d'une grosse tape amicale sur l'épaule. Décidément, la patience n'était pas la vertu dominante chez son ami médecin. Heureusement pour lui et ses nerfs, Spock en possédait suffisamment pour calmer le jeu. Même si cette attitude avait paradoxalement tendance à exaspérer encore plus le Dr McCoy. N'en déplaise à son ami, le calme et la tranquillité qui émanaient du vulcain avaient toujours su apaiser Kirk.

Spock était son roc et il avait pu se reposer sur lui lors de ces longs mois de voyage et de négociations sur Malderaan. Durant cette mission, leurs parties d'échec étaient devenues régulières. Au point que tous les soirs depuis pratiquement 2 mois, Spock se retrouvait dans ses quartiers pour un duel amical qui pouvait se prolonger jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Malgré son calme et sa maitrise apparente, Kirk suspectait son ami d'éprouver le même besoin de décompresser que lui. Le brassage culturel qui s'était opéré à bord de l'Entreprise n'avait rien eu d'aisé, même pour Spock. Kirk en avait brièvement parler à Bones pour lui suggérer de surveiller la santé de son ami mais celui-ci n'avait noté aucun changement particulier dans l'attitude du vulcain. Malgré leurs fréquentes altercations, Kirk savait que le docteur était assez professionnel et consciencieux avec le vulcain pour prendre soin de lui. S'il n'avait rien remarqué, alors les changements devaient être plus que minimes. Jim s'enorgueillit de son sens de l'observation. Il savait que la proximité de ces derniers mois avec son premier officier lui avait permis de mieux le connaître. La capitaine avait toujours fait un point d'honneur à comprendre au mieux ses hommes. Malgré les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur l'Entreprise, Spock restait une énigme permanente qu'il arrivait à percer petit à petit. Jim s'en sentait grandi et enrichi.

_Capitaine ?

Lorsque Kirk reprit conscience de son environnement, il s'aperçut que son ami vulcain attendait toujours qu'il déplace l'un de ses pions. Il avait du se perdre dans ses pensées un long moment pour que Spock en vienne à l'interrompre. Il lui laissait généralement le temps de réfléchir à chacun de ses coups. Temps qui lui était nécessaire vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à gagner une seule partie contre son ami. Le match nul était la meilleure de ses espérances. Pour le moment.

_Pardonnez-moi Spock j'étais un peu ailleurs.

Il y a quelques années de cela, le commandant lui aurait rétorqué qu'il se trouvait bien en face de lui depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se situer dans un autre endroit. Mais entre temps, le vulcain avait appris à se familiariser avec la grande diversité des expressions humaines toutes plus irrationnelles les unes que les autres.

_Vous avez besoin de sommeil capitaine, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers.

Kirk agrippa doucement le bras de son ami qui se levait déjà pour s'en aller.

_Ne vous en faites pas Spock. Je me reposerais lorsque nous aurons notre permission. Et puis, je n'irais pas me coucher sans vous avoir battu au moins une fois.

Après la difficile mission qu'ils avaient du accomplir, le Capitaine Kirk avait demandé une permission à Starfleet pour l'ensemble de son équipage. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ses derniers jours de repos et les membres de son vaisseau également. Il était temps que chacun parte enfin se reposer avec ses proches. La seule famille qu'il avait se trouvait au bord de l'Entreprise mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de partir faire un peu de camping en solitaire. Même si la solitude n'était pas ce dont il avait spécialement envie en ce moment. Il s'était habitué à côtoyer du monde pratiquement 24h sur 24h. Il s'était habitué à ses parties d'échec avec Spock.

_Vous risquer de ne pas pouvoir dormir avant un long moment capitaine. Puis-je vous suggérer de tenter votre chance un autre soir ?

Dans tout son pragmatisme, le vulcain avait encore pris les paroles de Kirk au mot près. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement alors qu'il déplaçait l'un de ses pions vers le camp ennemi.

_Disons alors un match nul digne de ce nom. Dites-moi Spock, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire durant votre permission si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Le vulcain joua à son tour avec une rapidité déconcertante et réfléchit quelques instants. Ce n'était pas l'ordre logique des choses dans un jeu aussi stratégique que les échecs mais le capitaine comprit bien vite que les pensées de Spock s'étaient détournées quelques instants de leur partie de jeu.

_Je ne sais pas encore capitaine. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

La réponse du vulcain étonna Kirk. Spock était plutôt du genre prévoyant. La dernière mission avait effectivement du lui prendre tout son temps et son énergie.

_Si des brochettes de viandes autour d'un feu en pleine forêt vous tente, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part alors !

Kirk grimaça de suite après sa proposition. Il venait de se rappeler que le vulcain ne mangeait pas de viande. Il aurait du pouvoir éviter ce genre de maladresse depuis le temps. Il se donna une claque mentale et reprit d'un air désolé :

_Enfin ça ou autre chose...

Le capitaine Kirk savait que la partie d'échec de la soirée était terminée. Il avait perdu toute sa concentration et aurait bien du mal à la retrouver après son erreur. Et ce n'était pas l'expression du visage de Spock qui le rassurerait.

_Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir Spock, ce n'est pas pressé. Nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous avant d'atteindre la Terre.

Spock ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Kirk avança l'un de ses derniers pions sur l'échiquier sans réfléchir. Il imaginait déjà les recoins qu'il pourrait faire découvrir à Spock si le vulcain acceptait son offre. Lui qui était si curieux de nature il ne pourrait qu'apprécier les paysages qu'il voulait lui montrer.

_ « Passerelle au Capitaine »

Kirk fut tirer de ses pensées par la voix presque métallique du lieutenant Uhura. Il se releva difficilement presque avec lassitude et prit le relais de la communication.

_ « Ici le Capitaine Kirk »

_ « Capitaine, nous avons reçu un message de Starfleet. Je vous le transmet dans votre cabine ».

_ « Merci Lieutenant, Kirk terminé ».

Kirk grimaça intérieurement. Si Starfleet leur envoyait un message à cette heure là, c'était qu'une nouvelle mission les attendait. Il avait bien spécifié à la Fédération que son équipage avait besoin d'une permission pour être à nouveau opérationnel. Sa demande avait été acceptée en tout état de cause. S'ils étaient revenus sur leur décision, la mission devait être urgente et risquée.

Le capitaine alluma l'ordinateur de son bureau et visionna le message de Starfleet.

_ « Starfleet à Entreprise. Nous avons perdu le contact avec l'un de nos vaisseaux d'exploration depuis plus de 24h. Les coordonnées de sa dernière position connue seront transmises sur votre ordinateur central. L'Entreprise étant le vaisseau le plus proche de leur secteur d'activités, vous avez ordre de vous rendre sur place et de leur porter secours si nécessaire. Navré pour votre demande de permission Capitaine Kirk, mais elle devra attendre. Starfleet terminé. »

Kirk éteignit son ordinateur aussi vite qu'il l'avait allumé. Si un vaisseau de la Fédération courait un danger il était de son devoir d'aller le secourir. Le camping attendrait...

_ « Kirk à passerelle. Mr Zulu, cap sur les coordonnées fournies par Starfleet. Désolé les enfants, mais les vacances seront pour plus tard. Kirk terminé. »

Le Capitaine mit fin à sa communication avec la passerelle et se massa doucement les tempes. Il allait avoir besoin de repos. Un bruit de porte coulissante le fit se retourner. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir l'un des membres de son équipage qui ne prenait pas la peine de frapper, comme par exemple Bones, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une pièce vide. Il regarda étonné tout autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement son ami du regard.

_Spock ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voici un petit chapitre d'ouverture qui ouvre un peu le contexte. J'espère qu'il vous plait ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'Entreprise faisait route vers la dernière position connue de l'USS Kelvin. Selon Zulu et Chevov, le vaisseau devait atteindre leur position dans exactement 2,6 heures. Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que le capitaine Kirk avait ordonné le changement de cap. La tension à bord de l'Entreprise augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du vaisseau disparu. Le premier officier Spock avait émis plusieurs hypothèses en ce qui concernait la perte de contact avec l'USS Kelvin et aucune ne présageait rien de bon. Depuis leur dernière partie d'échec dans les quartiers du capitaine, Spock et Kirk n'avaient échangé que des banalités procéduriales. Kirk n'avait pas compris l'attitude du vulcain lors de son départ en catimini de sa cabine. Il ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Depuis, ils n'avaient simplement pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de se croiser en privé. La tension palpable de l'équipage captait toute l'énergie du capitaine. Il devait se montrer rassurant et confiant quant au sort de l'USS Kelvin, et des amis de certains membres de l'Entreprise qui se trouvaient à bord.

_Dr McCoy, préparez l'infirmerie pour un possible sauvetage de masse en urgence.

La capitaine Kirk avait pris son ami à part pour lui suggérer de se préparer au pire. Mais McCoy était du genre prévoyant, ou pessimiste au choix, et avait déjà mis tout son personnel en alerte.

_Tout est prêt Jim. Mais je te le répète, nous ne devrions pas nous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir ce qui nous y attend ! Si l'USS Kelvin avait eu un problème technique nous aurions capté leur balise d'urgence. S'il s'était fait attaquer nous aurions déjà déceler des débris à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Spock ? Il n'y a juste... rien. Un grand vide spatial. Aucun vaisseau ne disparaît ainsi Jim.

_Je te rappelle que nous avons déjà vécu cette situation Bones. A plusieurs reprises. N'aimerais-tu pas que la Fédération envoie des secours ?

_Il ne s'agit pas de savoir s'il faut envoyer des renforts ou pas Jim ! Seulement de bien se préparer. Nous devrions arrêter la distorsion bien avant les coordonnées et voir ce qui se passe. C'est peut-être un piège, y a-tu pensé ?

Kirk n'aimait pas se faire donner des leçons de morale. Si les sermonts ne sortaient pas de la bouche du Docteur McCoy et qu'il en avait résolument pris l'habitude, l'officier en face de lui se serait très vite retrouvé confiné dans ses quartiers. Kirk savait qu'il était un bon capitaine, peut-être même le meilleur. Ce n'était pas sa première mission de sauvetage et il avait pris toutes les mesures de précautions nécessaires.

_Je sais tout ça Bones ! J'ai prévu d'arrêter l'Entreprise à une distance raisonnable. Les boucliers seront levés et les armes chargées. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?

Objectivement, McCoy n'avait aucune raison particulière de s'inquiéter. Malgré l'urgence, il s'agissait d'une mission tout à fait routinière que l'Entreprise avait déjà effectué plusieurs dizaines de fois.

_Je ne sais pas, Jim. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose cloche, je le sens.

_Et bien, je remercie le médecin en chef de ce vaisseau pour ses conseils éclairés, même si basés uniquement sur ses suppositions extra-sensorielles, mais s'il voulait bien arrêter de s'inquiéter sans raison et me faire confiance je pourrais mener ma mission de sauvetage sans tension supplémentaire.

McCoy se tût, bien forcé d'admettre que jusqu'à présent Jim les avait toujours sortis des situations les plus périlleuses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait mal une mission. La plupart du temps à raison. Mais si la situation dégénérait, il savait que le seul homme capable de trouver une solution serait le capitaine Kirk. Aussi arrogant, désinvolte et insouciant était-il. Il s'en alla en maugréant pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, capitulant face à la ténacité de Jim.

Kirk soupira légèrement. Les échanges avec son ami pouvaient souvent s'avérer épuisants. En particulier en période de troubles. McCoy était le meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait. Il lui confiait sa vie et celles de tout son équipage. Mais ses sempiternelles railleries usaient parfois son énergie. Il devait garder cependant toute sa contenance. L'équipage était assez tendu et n'avait pas besoin d'un capitaine qui flanche au dernier moment. Même s'il avait enclenché toutes les procédures standards pour une mission de sauvetage, il partageait l'inquiétude et les doutes de son ami.

* * *

Kirk retrouva sa place de capitaine dans la salle de contrôle et sentit aussitôt une présence bien connue s'approcher de lui. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant reconnaître la démarche et l'odeur de son premier officier.

_Vous avez fait tout ce qui devait être fait, Capitaine.

Kirk tourna légèrement son visage vers Spock, un sourire teinté d'inquiétude sur le visage. Le vulcain semblait de plus en plus sensible aux émotions humaines qui l'entouraient. La compassion dont il venait de faire preuve était un fait rare et particulier. Assez pour que le capitaine se sente touché par l'attention et qu'il retrouve soudain l'assurance qui lui était propre.

_Merci, Spock.

Le vulcain posa ses yeux sombres sur le capitaine dans une expression neutre et figée. Mais Kirk reconnut la lueur particulière dans son regard lui signifiant qu'il lui apportait tout son soutien et sa confiance. Un regard qu'il n'avait que pour lui et qui faisait de leur amitié interraciale une richesse perpétuelle. Le premier officier retrouva son poste et Kirk se concentra sur les prochaines minutes qui allaient suivre.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination et les premiers contacts visuels seraient primordiaux. Il faisait confiance à sa capacité d'analyse instinctive et particulièrement rapide pour régler la situation au plus vite et donner à son équipage la permission qu'il méritait tant.

_Destination en approche, Capitaine.

_Maintenez le cap jusqu'à l'arrêt de distorsion, Mr Sulu.

_Bien, Capitaine. Arrivée dans 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Sortie de distorsion !

L'Entreprise s'immobilisa quelques instants avant d'être secoué violemment à plusieurs reprises. L'équipage de la nacelle fut violemment projeté au sol. Kirk manqua de heurter le tableau de bord en face de lui et se rattrapa de justesse à son fauteuil.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Capitaine, nous heurtons des distorsions spatiales, répondit Spock, le regard concentré dans la lunette de vue du vaisseau. Il semblerait qu'elles soient dûes à une perturbation du continuum spatiotemporel située à 20 000 kilomètres devant nous à bâbord.

Kirk regarda l'espace qui se dessinait en face de lui mais ne vit rien.

_Arrêt complet ! Sur écran, Mr Sulu.

Au milieu de l'écran se dessinait un large brouillard cosmique aux couleurs violacées qui semblait s'étendre et s'enroulait sur lui-même en même temps. De larges tentacules aux extrémités du nuage ondulaient lentement, donnant l'impression que l'espace se déchirait au ralenti. La paysage aurait pu être d'une beauté époustouflante s'il n'avait pas été synonyme de gros ennuis. Ce que le Capitaine Kirk sentait à plein nez.

_La densité du flux gravimétrique est à plus de 2 000 %. Si mes déductions sont justes, nous avons là une singularité quantique de type 4, affirma Spock d'un ton neutre mais Kirk y décela une pointe d'admiration scientifique.

_Je reçois une transmission audio de l'intérieur de la singularité, Capitaine, intervint le lieutenant Uhura.

_Passez la sur hauts parleurs, ordonna Kirk.

_...pdsjdjsq...skso...dqpzlms...

La transmission bourrée de parasites était incompréhensible. Le lieutenant Uhura fit son possible pour nettoyer la bande et augmenter le flux de transmission mais le signal était trop faible pour espérer une meilleure bande son.

_Je crois avoir trouvé l'origine, signala-t-elle cependant en transférant les coordonnées à l'écran.

L'ordinateur effectua un zoom avant sur la partie centrale de la singularité. L'image était floue et distordue mais une forme particulière se dessina sur l'écran. Kirk se leva, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il voyait. Spock arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

_Reconnaissez-vous ce vaisseau ? Demanda la Capitaine à son équipage mais aucun ne put répondre par l'affirmative.

_Il s'agit peut-être de l'USS Kelvin. Mais comment se fait-il que nous le distinguons aussi mal ? S'interrogea Chekov.

Kirk réfléchit quelques instants avant d'effectuer le tour de la nacelle pour rejoindre Spock à son poste.

_ll est peut-être pris au piège à l'horizon du trou noir. Appelez-les, ordonna Kirk.

Uhura transmit l'appel vers la singularité en plusieurs langues différentes et sur plusieurs fréquences afin d'augmenter ses chances de réception.

_ « L'Entreprise appelle le vaisseau près de la singularité. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Sulu se retourna vers le Capitaine d'un air interrogateur, suivit de peu par le reste de l'équipage.

_Une singularité est une étoile qui s'est effondrée sur elle-même. L'horizon du trou noir est un champ énergétique très puissant qui l'entoure, expliqua Spock pour le Capitaine.

Kirk gratifia son premier officier d'un sourire amusé. Il savait que Spock serait le premier à comprendre où il venait en venir.

_Aucune réponse, informa Uhura.

_Pouvons-nous remorquer le vaisseau ? Demanda Kirk à l'adresse de Spock.

_Les interférences sont trop lourdes, Capitaine. Le vaisseau semble être aspiré par la singularité.

_Mais il faut le sortir de l'horizon du trou noir.

La Capitaine se pencha à nouveau sur la console de la nacelle et établit une nouvelle communication.

_Passerelle à ingénierie, Scotty, comment peut-on libérer ce vaisseau ?

_Peut-être, Capitaine. Nous pourrions remoduler le rayon tracteur sur les interférences pour percer l'horizon et en faire un rayon tracteur subspatial.

_Combien de temps vous faut-il pour ça ?

_Plusieurs jours, Capitaine, mais pour vous je peux le faire en trois heures.

_Trés bien Scotty, mettez tout le monde dessus et prévenez-moi quand le rayon sera prêt. Kirk terminé.

La capitaine Kirk reprit sa place auprès de Spock comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque complication rencontrée en mission.

_Spock, votre avis ?

_Cela pourrait marcher, Capitaine. Mais il faudra suralimenter l'émetteur.

_Trés bien.

Kirk posa à nouveau son regard sur l'écran. La singularité semblait s'étendre de façon exponentielle et n'avait rien de rassurant. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur les visages des officiers de la nacelle. Quand son attention se posa enfin sur Spock, le visage calme et impassible du vulcain le rassura. La plupart y voyait une froideur caractéristique et distanciée mais le Capitaine y puisait une stabilité et une force sans faille.

_Spock, puis-je vous voir en privé ?

Le vulcain interrogea son ami du regard mais se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Kirk l'en remercia intérieurement. Il avait besoin de s'entretenir en particulier avec lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Pour savoir. Pour être sûr.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà un 2ème chapitre ! J'espère que l'écriture vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas ou pas ;) La suite bientôt je l'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Asseyez-vous Spock, je vous en prie.

Le vulcain obéit à son capitaine et s'installa sur le bureau de Kirk. Il avait suivi son ami jusque dans ses quartiers. C'était la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds depuis trois jours. Kirk se servit un verre d'eau avant de le rejoindre et d'en proposer un à son premier officier. Sa requête pouvait paraître anodine mais Spock sentait qu'il avait été convoqué en tant qu'ami et non pas en tant qu'officier.

_Vous semblez fatigué, Capitaine. Puis-je vous recommander quelques heures de repos avant que l'ingénieur en chef Scott n'achève le rayon tracteur ?

_Tout l'équipage est fatigué, Spock. Même vous, je le sens. Je prendrais du repos en même temps que le reste de l'équipage.

_Les vulcains ont besoin de moins de sommeil que les humains, Capitaine. Je peux vous seconder sans problème le temps de quelques heures de repos.

Kirk sourit face à l'insistance de son ami. Le vulcain se montrait de plus en plus soucieux de sa santé. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_Je le sais, Spock. J'ai une entière confiance en vous. Mais je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé.

Le vulcain n'insista pas plus longtemps et comprit les raisons de son Capitaine même si elles lui paraissaient résolument humaines et irrationnelles. Tout comme l'expression du visage de son ami qui reflétait de l'anxiété et de profondes réflexions. Il ne se permit pas pour autant d'interrompre les pensées de son supérieur, estimant que Kirk en parlerait de lui-même si nécessaire.

_Vous pensez que c'est lui ?

Spock ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce dont Kirk était entrain de parler. Les causes de leur situation actuelle et les réflexions qui pouvaient en découler le menèrent directement sur la bonne voie.

_Je ne peux pas dire avec exactitude si le vaisseau au sein de la distorsion est l'USS Kelvin. Cependant, si nous prenons le fait que l'appel émit par celui-ci se situe à une très courte distance du dernier contact établi avec l'USS Kelvin et que, malgré la distorsion, la forme du vaisseau s'apparente à 86% à celui d'un vaisseau de la Fédération, alors je dirais qu'il y a 69% de chances pour que le vaisseau qui ait essayé d'entrer en contact avec nous soit l'USS Kelvin.

Kirk prit les suppositions de son premier officier en considération. Il lorgna le fond de son verre d'eau à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à ses préoccupations sans vraiment y trouver de réconfort.

_Capitaine ...

Le Capitaine releva les yeux et les posa sur son ami vulcain. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans vraiment y parvenir. Kirk suspecta Spock d'essayer de le réconforter sans vraiment savoir quoi dire puisqu'il s'agissait d'un comportement typiquement humain... et donc illogique.

_Je sais, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter outre mesure. Je me disais juste que tout ceci n'était pas... logique.

Spock haussa un sourcil interrogateur, incitant le Capitaine à fournir des explications sur ses doutes.

_Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas détecter cette singularité plus tôt ? Si la transmission interceptée vient effectivement de l'USS Kelvin, pourquoi Starfleet ne l'a-t-elle pas reçu elle aussi ? Les satellites relais de cette zone de l'espace aurait dû pouvoir capter le signal à courte distance.

Spock prit les réflexions de son ami en considération mais ne tarda pas à trouver des explications logiques à toutes ses questions.

_Les distorsions spatiotemporelles peuvent ralentir les transmissions et les affaiblir au point de les rendre indétectables pour des satellites et encore plus pour des vaisseaux à longue distance. Si l'on prend en compte la taille de la singularité à laquelle nous avons affaire, je dirais qu'elle vient tout juste de se former. Ce qui expliquerait que nous ne l'ayons pas détecté plus tôt. Nous en savons encore très peu en ce qui concerne les singularités quantiques et les effets qu'elles peuvent engendrer. Toutes ces conséquences ne me paraissent pas irrationnelles.

Comme toujours, Spock avait réponse à tout. Même si Kirk était persuadé qu'un élément leur échappait il se contenta des explications de son premier officier pour le moment. Elles étaient rassurantes sans prétendre avoir été dites dans ce sens là. Il savait qu'en faisant part de ses inquiétudes à son ami vulcain, il trouverait le réconfort froid mais solide de la raison. Et peut-être aussi un peu d'intimité apaisante.

_Jim, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois.

Kirk fut décontenancé du changement de conversation et de ton. Ce genre de revirement n'était pas coutumier avec son ami et il ne comprit pas de suite à quoi Spock faisait référence. Le premier officier sembla le remarquer puisqu'il reprit d'un ton plus hésitant et distant :

_Lors de notre dernière soirée d'échec, il y a trois jours de cela. J'ai quitté votre cabine précipitamment et sans explication logique. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement irrationnel et vous garantir que cela ne se reproduira plus.

La Capitaine ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait effectivement trouvé le comportement de son ami quelque peu illogique mais pas au point de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Mais il savait que l'irrationalité était l'ennemi public numéro un de la culture vulcaine et que tout comportement inexpliqué pouvait très vite devenir un fardeau.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Spock, votre comportement était tout à fait compréhensible. Même si votre physiologie est plus résistante que celle d'un humain vous n'êtes pas non plus totalement hermétique à la fatigue, finit-il en souriant.

Le vulcain ne répondit rien mais Kirk le sentit se tendre légèrement. Une lueur indescriptible traversa son regard mais disparut tout aussi vite pour laisser place à l'expression impassible et froide qui lui était si familière. Kirk sentit qu'il venait de louper quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement ni si c'était effectivement le cas. Spock pouvait tout simplement être fatigué. Le changement de comportement qu'il semblait sentir chez lui faisait peut-être partie de son imagination et de son anxiété générale.

_Vous allez bien Spock ?

La question sembla prendre le vulcain au dépourvu et il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sentant que sa question n'était pas comprise pour ce qu'elle était ou qu'elle tombait mal, Kirk se rétracta et fit taire sa curiosité. Il y avait d'autres choses dont il devait s'occuper et qui auraient du lui prendre toutes ses pensées. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu plus pour son ami vulcain. Tout comme la singularité quantique à laquelle ils avaient affaire, il sentait qu'un élément de la situation avec Spock lui échappait. Ces sensations étaient hautement déplaisantes et elles commençaient sérieusement à mettre les nerfs du capitaine Kirk à mal.

_Si vous voulez savoir par cette question si ma santé est bonne, je vous répondrais que oui, Capitaine. Si vous permettez, je vais rejoindre l'équipe d'ingénierie pour superviser l'avancement du rayon tracteur.

Kirk plongea son regard dans celui de Spock sans y trouver la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Le masque d'impassibilité vulcain et hiérarchique avait repris le dessus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les situations dérangeantes n'avaient jamais été son fort.

_Trés bien, commandant. Prévenez-moi dès que tout sera prêt.

L'utilisation du terme purement hiérarchique sembla faire hésiter Spock. Venant de n'importe quel Capitaine de vaisseau, cela aurait paru tout à fait juste et approprié. Mais venant de James T. Kirk, la phrase sembla étrangement sèche et froide.

Kirk ne se rendit compte du ton abrupte de sa réponse qu'après le départ de son premier officier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait usé de ce ton pour répondre à la demande de congé de son ami. Il se sentait frustré et se rendit compte qu'il était énervé. Contre qui ? Pourquoi ?

Il lui était souvent arrivé de ne pas saisir toute la complexité et le fonctionnement de l'esprit vulcain. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Jusqu'à présent. La nouvelle complicité qui s'était installée entre Spock et lui semblait mise à mal pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Kirk secoua négativement la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il verrait tout cela en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter comme disait une ancienne expression humaine. Il aurait une discussion plus poussée avec Spock lors de leur permission. Si son ami vulcain envisageait toutefois de passer son temps de repos avec lui.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voici un 3ème chapitre un peu plus centré sur Jim et Spock. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il reste cohérent avec l'histoire (un remerciement spécial à Chi pour suivre mon histoire j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle plait xD).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Le rayon tracteur subspatial est prêt, Capitaine.

_Verrouillez sur le vaisseau, Mr Sulu. Activation du rayon tracteur.

_Ça marche. Le rayon pénètre l'horizon du trou noir, Capitaine.

Kirk concentra toute son attention sur la manoeuvre de l'Enterprise. Les prochaines minutes seraient décisives. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à remorquer le vaisseau alors l'USS Kelvin ou n'importe quel autre vaisseau que cela soit serait sûrement perdu. Tellement de vies dépendaient encore une fois de lui.

_ Salle d'ingénierie. Capitaine, nous subissons plusieurs fluctuations d'énergie ! Les nouveaux relais ne tiennent pas.

La voix aux accents écossais de Scott trahissait sa frustration. Leur _Dame d'argent_ ne semblait pas tenir le coup. Du moins pas assez pour le sauvetage initialement prévu.

_Nous sommes aspirés par la singularité, enchaîna Spock. Baisse d'énergie du rayon de 80 %.

_ La singularité nous aspire ! Renchérit le lieutenant Chekov.

_ En arrière, toute ! Désactivez le rayon tracteur, ordonna Kirk en abattant le poing sur ses genoux, grimaçant de colère.

_ Impossible, Capitaine. Les relais d'émetteur sont verrouillés. Si on persiste à faire marche arrière, le vaisseau va exploser, affirma le vulcain.

Kirk jura intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son équipage en danger.

_Coupez les moteurs, ordonna-t-il.

Mais le vaisseau continua sa route.

_ Nous avançons, Capitaine.

_ Arrêtez-moi ce rayon tracteur ! Commanda Kirk à Scotty.

_ Pour cela, je vais devoir couper l'alimentation principale, Capitaine. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement pour le moment.

_ Exécution.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une mission se déroulait ainsi mais la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers mois rendait la défaite encore plus amère.

_ Rayon tracteur désactivé.

La voix de Spock n'y changea cette fois-ci pas grand chose. La Capitaine souffla discrètement entre ses dents.

_ Mettez-nous à l'abri, M. Sulu.

_ Renonçons-nous au sauvetage, Capitaine ?

_ Non, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.

La voix de Scotty résonna une fois de plus dans la salle des commandes, énonçant tout haut ce que l'ensemble de l'équipage pensait tout bas.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné, Capitaine. J'ai personnellement passé en revue tous les relais d'émetteur et …

_Personne ne vous en veut, Scotty. Il fallait essayer, nous l'avons fait. Nous ne pouvons hélas effectuer ce sauvetage seuls. Cap sur la base spatiale de Starfleet la plus proche. Kirk terminé.

La Capitaine jeta un regard désolé sur l'écran face à lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps les personnes à bord de ce vaisseau pouvaient tenir, mais il y avait de plus en plus de risques qu'ils arrivent trop tard. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de repartir chercher de l'aide.

_Capitaine !

La voix du Docteur McCoy surgit derrière le Capitaine. Bones avait du jurer tout ce qu'il pouvait lors des secousses, maudissant les baroudeurs aux commandes de l'Enterprise. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude et l'énervement caractéristiques de sa personnalité mais lorsqu'il aperçut l'air fatigué de son ami aux commandes, son expression se radoucit quelque peu.

_Malgré les dernières secousses personne n'a été blessé à bord. Cependant, neuf membres d'équipage se sont plaints de symptômes inhabituels : maux de tête, spasmes musculaires et vertiges. Je me suis dis que vous sauriez peut-être quelle en est la raison ?

Kirk jeta un bref regard en direction du nuage cosmique qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il comprenait maintenant que la migraine qui semblait prendre racine dans ses lobes frontaux n'était pas seulement due à la fatigue.

_C'est peut-être lié à la singularité quantique . Elle émettait de grosses distorsions spatiales qui ont pu affecter l'équipage.

_Ainsi que vous. Vous avez une mine affreuse, Capitaine, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter McCoy. Vous viendrez me voir à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible.

Kirk n'eut pas le temps de protester que McCoy s'en allait déjà en pointant un doigts accusateur envers son ami.

_Et ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses !

Le Capitaine laissa s'échapper un petit rire malgré la fatigue. Bones avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère par ses jacasseries quand il le voulait. Sa spontanéité et sa désinvolture pouvaient parfois suffire à faire oublier la pression d'une mission. Kirk croisa le regard de son premier officier qui semblait le fixer avec insistance. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Kirk eut même l'impression de déceler une once de réprimande dans l'expression de son visage. Il ferait mieux de prendre quelques heures de repos s'il ne voulait pas se faire gronder par McCoy ou se faire endormir de force par les doigts puissants et experts du vulcain.

_Mr Sulu, maintenez le cap. Je vais rejoindre l'infirmerie avant de prendre quelques heures de repos. Mr Spock, la passerelle est à vous.

Kirk céda sa place sans grande difficulté. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment qu'attendre d'avoir rejoint les secours. Le sort, cependant, sembla en décider autrement.

_Capitaine ! Nous subissons à nouveau des distorsions spatiales droit devant à bâbord, intervint Sulu alors qu'il quittait la nacelle.

_Sur écran !

L'image qui s'afficha devant leurs yeux devint dangereusement familière.

_Spock ? Demanda le Capitaine comme pour confirmer ses doutes.

_Une autre singularité quantique. De dimensions identiques à celle de tout à l'heure.

Kirk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce genre de singularité était censée se faire rare dans l'espace, et cela malgré son infinie vacuité. Quelles probabilités avaient-ils de tomber 2 fois sur ce genre de distorsions spatiales à quelques minutes d'intervalles ?

_Capitaine, nous sommes revenus à nos coordonnées de départ. Il s'agit de la même singularité, conclut Spock à haute voix alors que Kirk en arrivait mentalement à la même conclusion.

_ Consultez les fichiers. Confirmez notre position, ordonna-t-il à son premier officier.

_ Ils indiquent que nous avons parcouru 1,4 années-lumière. Mais la carte du ciel confirme notre retour au point de départ.

_ Ce n'est pas logique... souffla Kirk, perdant peu à peu le fil de l'histoire.

_ Les deux se contredisent en effet, renchérit le vulcain.

Kirk se rassit à son poste de commande tout en se massant les mains. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite et efficacement.

_ Soit nous sommes devant la singularité, soit nous ne le sommes pas, commença-t-il comme pour poser les bases de son raisonnement. J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire les détecteurs externes. Ce sont donc les données enregistrées qui ne vont pas. Mr Sulu, éloignez-nous de la singularité, cette fois à distorsion maximale. Spock, vérifiez que nous nous éloignons bien de la singularité.

_ Bien Capitaine. Distance de la singularité : 10 millions de kilomètres.

_ Moteurs de distorsion stables. Fonctionnement normal des systèmes, ajouta Sulu pour confirmer les estimations du vulcain.

_11 millions...12 millions...

Un long silence suivit la dernière estimation donnée par Spock.

_ Mr Sulu, avons-nous changé de cap ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ Non, commandant. Nous restons sur 310, marque 215.

_ Quelque chose cloche, énonça le Capitaine en regardant de façon inquiétante l'écran face à lui. Elle est à nouveau devant nous.

_ Confirmé. Nous revoilà aux mêmes coordonnées, renchérit le commandant.

_ Arrêt complet ! ordonna Kirk en se levant brusquement de son siège. Transférez dans mon bureau toutes les données sur les distorsions. Je vais faire ma propre analyse. Pendant ce temps là, effectuez un diagnostic complet. Je veux un rapport de tous les officiers supérieurs dans 2h00.

Kirk ne s'attarda pas dans la salle des commandes et fila rejoindre son bureau. L'infirmerie attendrait. Et Spock qui tenta de le retenir aussi. Il avait besoin de solitude et de calme pour réfléchir. Il l'aurait bien fait en présence du vulcain mais quelque chose avait changé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur son rapport si son ami était à côté. Il semblait prendre une part un peu trop grande dans ses pensées pour qu'il se permette de se laisser distraire plus longtemps.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un 4ème chapitre un peu plus centré sur l'action. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas trop les fans de romance mais je trouve que les sentiments sont plus crédibles lorsqu'ils sont intégrés à une histoire viable ^^ Pour ceux qui connaissent l'une des dernières fanfictions de kokoroyume sur le couple Jim/Spock, vous aurez remarqué la petite dédicasse que je fais à cette auteure qui écrit de magnifiques fictions et qui méritait bien un petit clin d'oeil en référence à sa Dame d'argent ^^_

_Nam : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review pour laisser tes impressions. Je ne suis bien évidemment qu'une fan de la série mais je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre quoi que ce soit à la physique quantique :) Je marque des termes que j'ai repris de séries SF en faisant le patchwork le plus compréhensible possible avec mes connaissances plus qu'extrêmement limitées ^^ Le tout étant que la relation Jim/Spock puisse s'inscrire dans un contexte à peu près correct et crédible. Je vais en tout cas essayer de faire moins de blabla et plus "montrer" plutôt que de "décrire" (une règle primordiale que mon copain qui écrit aussi essaye de m'inculquer !). Je sais que c'est important et j'essaye de faire mon possible mais il est vrai que lorsqu'on lit et lorsque l'on écrit il est très difficile d'adapter ses habitudes d'écriture. Je ferais mon possible en attendant :) Merci de vos critiques à tous !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Trois heures plus tard, les supérieurs de l'Enterprise étaient réunis dans une salle pour un débriefing rapide et en urgence. L'assemblée comptait le Capitaine Kirk, le docteur McCoy, le premier officier Spock et l'ingénieur en chef Scott. Kirk avait passé les trois heures dans son bureau à réfléchir aux causes de leurs problèmes sans rien trouver de bien concluant. Il avait fait son possible pour se concentrer sur sa mission mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait demander confirmation à son premier officier il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas là. Cette sensation de manque n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il pouvait tomber en état de « manque » de la présence et des conseils de Spock, bien que ce comportement était tout à fait approprié lorsqu'on travaillait en équipe.

_ 27 membres d'équipage se plaignent des mêmes symptômes, commença le Docteur McCoy, voyant que Jim semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait Spock avec des yeux vides.

_ Et pourtant, Je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas de diagnostic, donc pas de traitement. Si ces symptômes proviennent de la singularité alors le seul moyen de guérison qui m'apparaît possible est son éloignement.

_J'ai fini mon étude des distorsions spatiales, enchaina Kirk. Je vous passe les détails ennuyeux mais j'ignore tout simplement ce qui se passe. Les données sont confuses. Elles ne veulent rien dire. Vous avez quelque chose de plus constructif ?

_J'ai envoyé un signal de tachyons mais je n'ai reçu que des parasites. Je continue d'insister, répondit Scott d'un air pessimiste.

_C'est une bonne idée mais elle ne marchera pas, Mr Scott.

Toute l'équipe tourna son regard vers le premier officier qui était resté très silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_ Vous avez une autre idée ? S'enquit le Capitaine, espérant toujours que l'intelligence de son ami vulcain les sortirait encore une fois d'une mauvaise passe.

_Je réfléchissais au problème des symptômes dont le Docteur McCoy nous avait déjà fait part. J'ai remarqué que certaines irrégularités se retrouvaient non pas au niveau biologique mais technique. Plusieurs officiers se sont plaints du dysfonctionnement des distributeurs de nourriture et des systèmes de recyclage d'eau. Si les distorsions perturbent aussi les transmissions de l'autre vaisseau, il suffirait d'activer un champ autour de nos détecteurs pour communiquer.

_ C'est vrai, les distorsions perturbent peut-être leur alignement de phase, continua Kirk une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

_ Je pourrais filtrer ces distorsions avec un champ d'amortissement.

_ Exactement ! Ils savent peut-être ce qui se passe.

Kirk et son premier officier se répondaient comme s'ils étaient les seuls dans la salle de réunion. Les deux semblant évoluer sur la même longueur d'onde au point que McCoy et Scott se sentent légèrement de trop.

_ Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne serais pas surpris de vous voir vous raser les sourcils, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner McCoy envers son Capitaine.

Kirk le regarda sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa remarque tandis que Spock levait un sourcil perplexe. Mais le Capitaine reporta très vite son attention vers son premier officier.

_Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

_ Emetteurs activés, Capitaine. Je fais passer le champ par le réseau du déflecteur, informa le lieutenant Uhura.

_ Ouvrez une fréquence, ordonna Kirk.

_ Augmentation de l'intensité du champ. Ça marche, Capitaine. Nous passons à travers les distorsions.

Un grésillement se fit entendre en premier lieu suivi de près par un message plus audible pour les passagers de l'Enterprise.

_ " ...le vaisseau près de la ..."

_ Remodulez la bande EM. Essayez de l'affiner davantage, renchérit Kirk tout en tendant l'oreille pour mieux comprendre la teneur du message.

La voix qu'il avait entendu lui semblait étrangement familière.

_ Compensation de la distorsion d'ouverture.

_ « … L'Entreprise appelle le vaisseau près de la singularité. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Un court silence suivit après le passage du message transcrit. Tous se retournèrent en direction du Capitaine Kirk, l'air complètement dubitatif.

_ C'est votre appel... commença le lieutenant Sulu.

_ J'applique le champ d'amortissement à nos détecteurs visuels, continua Spock en faisant fi des réactions de l'équipage.

L'image floue qui apparaissait à l'écran commença à se distordre elle aussi, éliminant les parasites au fur et à mesure pour dévoiler la nature du vaisseau qui renvoyait le message émis par le lieutenant Uhura.

_ C'est l'Enterprise ! C'est nous ! S'exclama Chekov sur un ton ahuri.

_ Les détecteurs le confirment, continua Spock. J'appelle le vaisseau. Aucune réponse.

_ Vous n'en aurez pas, l'interrompit Kirk, j'ai envoyé ce message il y a 6h00.

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. Excepté celui de Spock bien entendu. Un long silence prit place dans la salle des commandes alors que les officiers fixaient indubitablement l'écran qui leur renvoyait leur propre image.

_ Avons-nous pu remonter le temps ? Demanda Sulu à son Capitaine.

Aprés tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils expérimentaient ce genre de situation. Il ne voyait que cette explication logique. Kirk réfléchit plusieurs instants, essayant de trouver une explication plus plausible à leur situation.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, finit-il par répondre alors que Spock s'approchait de lui comme pour mieux capter le sens de ses réflexion.

_ Capitaine, vous voulez dire que...

_ Je crois avoir l'explication, confirma Kirk à Spock avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard qu'il partagea seulement avec le vulcain.

_ Imaginez un peu, continua-t-il tout en se tournant vers le reste de son équipage, sachant que Spock avait déjà compris. Vous êtes au fond d'un lac complètement gelé. En regardant vers la surface, vous verrez votre propre reflet et penserez peut-être qu'une autre personne vous regarde. Le vaisseau que nous voyons à la surface de l'horizon du trou noir, c'est nous !

_ Alors c'est nous qui sommes pris au piège ? Questionna Chekov, pas vraiment rassuré par l'explication du Capitaine.

_ Oui ! Nous sommes dans la singularité depuis le début.

_ Attendez que je comprenne bien ! Coupa le Docteur McCoy qui avait rejoint la passerelle après sa réunion. On naviguait tranquillement vers les coordonnées de disparition de l'USS Kelvin quand on a reçu un appel de détresse. Mais le vaisseau en détresse n'est en fait que notre reflet ? Et l'appel de détresse n'est en fait que l'appel du capitaine ?

Kirk et son ami vulcain acquiescèrent silencieusement aux questions du Docteur comme si c'était l'explication la plus logique qui s'imposait à eux.

_ Le problème, continua McCoy en ayant l'impression que lui seul ne comprenait pas totalement la situation. C'est qu'on a reçu l'appel avant que le vaisseau n'envoie le message. Comment peut-on voir le reflet d'un événement futur ?

_ Il s'agit d'un concept difficile à admettre pour votre civilisation, intervint Spock.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer prodigieusement le médecin.

_ L'effet peut parfois précéder la cause. Une réaction peut être observée avant l'action à son origine.

McCoy ne se força pas à faire semblant de comprendre. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Jim tout en lui signifiant que le type aux oreilles pointues pouvait toujours dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

_ Comment en sortir ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, confessa le Capitaine. Mais je sais une chose : les distorsions augmentent.

_ D'ici 9 h, le vaisseau sera broyé, enchérit Spock. Si votre analogie est correcte, comment perce-t-on la glace ?

_ Il faut trouver une fissure, répondit Kirk après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

_ Ou en faire une, continua le vulcain à la suite des réflexions de son Capitaine.

_ Donner un coup dans la glace, enchaina Kirk en souriant.

_ Et si nous l'avons déjà fissurée ?

_ En entrant.

_ Nous pourrions sortir par là.

_ Mr Sulu, continua Kirk, ravi de constater que Spock et lui étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, nous cherchons une instabilité subspatiale.

_ Comment la détecter ? Lui demanda son lieutenant un peu perdu par le raisonnement de son Capitaine que seul le commandant semblait comprendre.

_ Avec des particules de distorsion, répondit Spock.

_ Nous arriverons peut-être à les voir s'échapper par la fissure. Déconnectez le déflecteur principal, ordonna Kirk.

_ Flux plasmique sur le déflecteur pour générer un champ de distorsion, obéit Sulu en comprenant enfin où ses supérieurs voulaient en venir. Déflecteurs déconnectés. Initialisation du flux plasmique.

_ Libérez les particules de distorsion.

_ Balayage de la singularité, informa Chekov.

_ Alors ? Demanda le Capitaine, une lueur d'espoir trahissant le son de sa voix.

_ Rien, constata le lieutenant Sulu.

_ Particules à intensité maximale, ordonna Spock.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence alors que l'ensemble de l'équipage de la nacelle était pendu aux données transmises par l'ordinateur.

_ Je détecte quelque chose ! S'écria Chekov tout à coup. Une légère irrégularité.

_ C'est peut-être une rupture dans l'horizon, informa l'officier scientifique.

_ Sur écran, ordonna le Capitaine.

L'ordinateur zooma sur une partie excentrée du nuage cosmique pour révéler une zone d'ombre qui se dessinait peu à peu au sein de la singularité quantique.

_ C'est bien une rupture, capitaine. Une ouverture de 15 m par 10.

_ Ce n'est pas assez, souffla Kirk frustré de la tournure que s'évertuaient à prendre les évènements. Elle a dû se refermer. Mais nous avons trouvé la fissure. Maintenant, il faut l'élargir.

_ Pour l'ouvrir de force, nous pourrions tenter un rayon de dekyons, proposa Spock à son Capitaine.

_ Va pour le rayon de dekyons. M. Sulu, approchez-nous.

_ Si nous nous approchons de trop, elle risque de se refermer encore plus, alerta le premier officier vulcain.

_ Pouvons-nous émettre d'ici ? Demanda Kirk à ses équipiers aux consoles.

_ Elle est à 50 millions de kilomètres. C'est trop loin, Capitaine.

Kirk se tourna instinctivement vers Spock.

_ Il va falloir y aller en navette. Et le meilleur pilote ici, c'est moi. Sans vous offusquez messieurs, concéda-t-il. Il me faut un spécialiste de la mécanique temporelle.

Spock se désigna tout aussi instinctivement et Kirk lui sourit. Il savait que son commandant aurait proposé d'y aller seul s'il l'avait laissé en venir à la même conclusion que lui.

_C'est de la folie Jim ! Que Spock prenne des décisions inconsidérées passe encore, c'est dans sa nature de vulcain au sang vert complètement hermétique à toute forme de jugement cohérent en ce qui concerne sa sécurité. Mais vous, vous savez très bien que tout ceci n'est que de la pure folie ! Qui vous dit qu'une fois dehors vous ne serez pas aspirés encore plus vite par la singularité ?

Kirk tourna son regard vers Spock. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il était complètement conscient des risques et qu'il était bien sûr prêt à les prendre en toute connaissance de cause.

_C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, Bones. Même si nous n'avons que...

_ 39,3% de chances de nous en sortir, Capitaine, finit Spock avec ce qui ressemblait presque pour Kirk à un sourire.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et un autre chapitre centré sur l'action (promis ne me tuez pas les chapitres suivants seront plus consacrés à la relation Jim et Spock) ^^ Je vois qu'il y a quand même pas mal de visiteur sur cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis c'est important pour l'écriture et la suite de l'histoire ^^_

_Un grand merci à Chi, toujours fidèle au poste :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Nous avons quitté l'Enterprise.

_Boucliers à puissance maximale, Capitaine. Nous serons à hauteur de la fissure dans 4,7 minutes.

_Activez le rayon de dekyons.

_Remodulation des émetteurs.

_Spock, je voulais m'excuser à mon tour.

Le premier officier tourna un regard qui sembla étonné à l'encontre de son supérieur. Kirk ne quitta pas l'écran de navigation des yeux.

_ De vous avoir mis un peu à l'écart de mes réflexions ces derniers temps.

Le vulcain ne répondit rien, mais Kirk devina ses interrogations silencieuses. Elles semblaient faire écho aux siennes durant de longues secondes de vide spatial.

_ Ne vous excusez pas, Capitaine. Il est tout à fait normal et équilibré que vous ayez votre espace privé. Il en va de même pour moi.

La remarque de Spock eut pour effet de faire perdre totalement sa concentration à Kirk. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses intestins se nouaient violemment. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette simple phrase lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il eut l'impression de se faire remettre à sa place « proprement ».

_ Vous sentez-vous étouffé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

L'assurance dont il avait toujours fait preuve semblait fondre un peu trop vite à son goût. Kirk prenait toujours ses décisions à l'instinct. Il sentait les choses. Tous ses mots, ses actions, ses relations, ses choix de carrière avaient suivi cette même logique purement humaine. Mais avec Spock, il s'était toujours senti en terrain miné. Il était le seul avec qui il prenait le temps de la réflexion. Ce genre de précautions n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il les avaient laissé de côté ces deux derniers mois. Il ne les avait plus trouvé nécessaires. Spock était-il entrain de lui reprocher ?

_Etouffé est un terme inapproprié. Je dirais que ma nature vulcaine ne nécessite pas la même proximité que celle dont les humains semblent avoir besoin.

Kirk ne savait absolument pas comment il devait interpréter l'explication de son premier officier. Mais quelque soit la signification, il savait qu'elle ne lui plairait pas.

_Voulez-vous dire par là que vous ressentez le besoin de n'avoir que des relations purement professionnelles ?

_Capitaine. Je suis et resterai toujours votre ami. Mais même selon votre définition humaine de l'amitié, deux amis n'ont pas à tout partager. Il est indispensable pour chacune des deux personnes de garder une distance raisonnable pour éviter toute aliénation à la personnalité de l'autre.

Kirk eut le souffle coupé par le terme qu'avait utilisé son premier officier. Aliénation. Il le trouvait fort, disproportionné... blessant. Il eut du mal à garder contenance face à la froideur dont faisait preuve son ami vulcain. Elle lui semblait en totale contradiction avec leur rapprochement de ces derniers mois.

_Je ne me sens pas du tout aliéné par votre présence, Spock. Est-ce votre cas ?

L'atmosphère s'alourdit d'un cran entre les deux hommes. Le vulcain ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, ce qui eut pour effet de ravager le ventre du Capitaine Kirk. Comment la situation en était-elle arrivée là ?

_Disons, que la proximité qui s'est installée entre nous ces deux derniers mois a eu des conséquences quelque peu désobligeantes.

_Quel genre de conséquences désobligeantes ? continua-t-il sans se demander s'il était impoli ou s'il allait trop loin avec le vulcain.

La curiosité qui lui brûlait le ventre réclamait satisfaction. Si Spock ne lui expliquait pas plus clairement ce qu'il pensait, il ne donnerait pas cher de son transit intestinal.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas en parler, Capitaine.

Kirk se retourna cette fois-ci complètement vers son premier officier tandis que celui-ci fixa à nouveau l'écran de navigation, le visage neutre et concentré.

_Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse.

_Pourquoi, Spock ? insista-t-il d'un ton radoucit et moins pressant.

Pas question qu'il abandonne la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux. Ce n'était pas approprié, c'était complètement égoïste et déplacé envers le vulcain. Kirk en avait conscience mais ses tripes parlaient pour lui.

_ Nous sommes à 15 km de la rupture, Capitaine. Nous devrions l'élargir maintenant.

Kirk fixa son ami encore quelques secondes, cherchant à y déceler la moindre parcelle d'émotion qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voix. Spock gardait la même stature droite et impeccable. L'expression de son visage n'aurait pas pu être plus vulcaine qu'à l'instant même.

_ Chargez le rayon, capitula-t-il sans pour autant s'avouer vaincu.

Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais apparemment Spock partageait son impression. Sauf que lui s'évertuait à en cacher la raison. Kirk, lui, voulait comprendre. Et il y arriverait.

_ Rayon de dekyons activé. Boucliers à 62 %.

_ Accélérez, commandant. Il faut atteindre cette rupture avant d'éclater en morceaux. Agrandissons un peu ce trou.

_ Initialisation du rayon de dekyons. Rupture élargie de 35 %.

_ Il faudrait l'élargir deux fois plus. Maintenez notre position.

Kirk établit une communication avec l'Enterprise.

_ M. Sulu, au rapport.

_ Les distorsions spatiales augmentent, Capitaine.

_ Nous l'avons élargie de 65 %.

_Il nous faudrait 5 % de plus, Capitaine.

Spock activa de nouveau le rayon de dekyons afin d'agrandir la rupture à son maximum. Mais les voyants de la navette se mirent à clignoter faiblement et le rayon disparut. La communication avec l'Enterprise fut coupée et Kirk ne réussit pas à la rétablir.

_ Nous sommes en perte de puissance, affirma le premier officier.

_ Il faut s'arrêter là. Regagnons le vaisseau, ordonna Kirk.

* * *

_ La navette revient. Elle a été endommagée, annonça Sulu toujours aux commandes de l'Enterprise.

_ Ils ont perdu la communication. Impossible de les appeler, intervint Uhura.

_ L'ouverture fait 120 m de diamètre. Ce qui nous laisse 2 mètres de chaque côté. Dès que nous aurons récupéré la navette, cap sur la fissure.

* * *

Kirk et Spock firent demi tour pour regagner l'Enterprise. Chacun des deux hommes gardant un silence entendu en attendant l'arrivée de la navette. Mais très vite, la situation les força à briser la glace.

_ Là, il y a problème.

Deux vaisseaux leur faisaient maintenant face. Deux Enterprise, totalement identiques, à deux extrémités différentes de la rupture.

_ L'un des deux est un reflet temporel, mais lequel ?

Kirk et son premier officier se regardèrent face à face. Aucun des deux n'en avait la moindre idée.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Je vous avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil retordre. Pour preuve, c'est le plus court des 6 chapitres. Confronter les sentiments des personnages n'a vraiment rien d'aisé. J'essaye de ne pas en dire trop comme me l'a conseillé Nam mais je tiens à garder le point de vue de Kirk. Et quand il s'agit de Spock, Jim Kirk réfléchit beaucoup... C'est justement cette contradiction avec son caractère plutôt vif et instinctif que je veux mettre en avant sans que cela paraisse lourd et artificiel. Je ne sais pas si cela rend bien, je compte vraiment sur vous pour me dire vos impressions pour savoir si je prends le bon chemin ou si je dois encore m'améliorer :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_ Les données que je reçois sont identiques, confirma Spock en essayant toujours de déceler quel était leur Enterprise.

_ La fissure se referme. L'Enterprise doit passer dans les 5 minutes, alerta Kirk.

_ Nous avons une chance sur deux de choisir le bon vaisseau.

Le pragmatisme de Spock fit sourire nerveusement le Capitaine.

_ Le choix est simple, Capitaine. Bâbord ou tribord ?

En gros, il s'agissait de jouer à pile ou face. Kirk avait l'habitude de ce genre de petit pari. Lorsqu'ils ne dépassaient pas le cadre d'un bar au fin fond de l'Iowa ou celui des échanges amicaux qu'il lui arrivait parfois de partager avec les membres de son équipage.

_ Tribord.

_ Bâbord.

Kirk et Spock croisèrent leur regard. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux, cela risquait de compliquer considérablement les choses.

_ Le vaisseau à bâbord est plus près de la fissure, expliqua Kirk pour faire valoir son point de vue, tout en incitant son ami à faire de même. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se maintiennent le plus près de la fissure en attendant notre retour.

_ Je dirais que le vaisseau à tribord s'éloigne de nous pour nous faciliter l'accès, Capitaine.

Un silence pesant suivit. Les deux explications se valaient. En temps normal, Kirk aurait ordonné de suivre la direction qu'il pensait la bonne. Mais le raisonnement logique de Spock pesait lourdement dans la balance.

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les distinguer l'un de l'autre, rumina-t-il entre ses dents, réfléchissant au moyen de les sortir de là.

_ Chacune des deux possibilités possède 50% de chances de nous amener au bon vaisseau. Je dirais seulement que les propulseurs du vaisseau tribord semblent être en attente.

_ Le vaisseau bâbord avance vers la fissure. L'Enterprise s'est avancé vers la fissure quand nous l'avons découverte. Et donc le vaisseau bâbord qui s'avance vers elle maintenant devrait être le bon.

_ Et s'il s'agissait du reflet de tout à l'heure, Capitaine ? Le vaisseau tribord semble paré à nous recevoir. Si vous vous trompez -

_ Nous aurons tout le temps d'en débattre, Spock. De ça … et d'autres choses, finit-il avec un sourire taquin. Parés à l'accostage.

_ Très bien, Capitaine. Propulseurs coupés.

* * *

Il avait disparu. Quelques secondes à peine après que la navette entre dans l'un des hangars de l'Enterprise, les parois du vaisseau s'étaient dématérialisées. Kirk avait assisté, impuissant, au départ tardif mais indispensable de son vaisseau à travers la rupture. Le passage avait semblé difficile mais le lieutenant Sulu avait réussi à sauver le reste de l'équipage, juste avant que la déchirure ne se referme. Une pointe de fierté résonna dans l'esprit du Capitaine mais elle fut très vite balayée par une culpabilité étouffante. Il resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes, assommé par la gravité des conséquences de son erreur. Il venait de les condamner, son ami vulcain et lui, à une mort lente et imminente.

_Spock, je...

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. La fatigue et la frustration des derniers mois de mission refirent surface en un clin d'oeil. La migraine qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient dans la singularité décida qu'il était temps de refaire surface. Kirk se sentit soudainement vide et épuisé.

_Ne vous excusez pas, Capitaine. Aucun de nous ne pouvait réellement déduire quel vaisseau était le bon.

_Si, vous aviez raison... souffla Kirk le regard vide, un air absent prostré sur son visage.

_Mes estimations n'avaient pas plus de valeur que les vôtres. Pour une fois, le facteur que vous appelez « chance » a joué en votre défaveur, Capitaine.

Kirk ne sembla pas l'écouter. En temps normal, il aurait été touché des efforts que faisait le vulcain pour le réconforter. De ce genre d'attention qui n'était pourtant pas naturelle pour un membre de son espèce. Mais il était coupé du monde. Enfermé dans une colère sourde et un abattement qui ne lui était pas familier.

_Jim... murmura le vulcain.

Cette soudaine familiarité eut le mérite d'avoir l'effet escompté. Kirk sembla revenir à lui et posa un regard désolé sur son ami vulcain. Il avait du mal à le regarder en face, malgré l'expression radoucie que Spock avait adopté.

_Si la même situation se présentait à nouveau, je suivrais une fois de plus vos décisions.

Kirk hoqueta et laissa s'échapper un petit rire cynique.

_Alors je ne mérite pas votre loyauté. Un Capitaine n'est pas censé condamner à mort les membres de son équipage.

_Vos décisions ont permis à l'équipage de l'Enterprise de repartir sain et sauf.

_ Sauf vous.

_ Il s'agit d'une perte acceptable.

_ Pas pour moi !

Le premier officier sursauta de surprise sur son siège. Kirk avait presque crié en lui répondant. Spock comprenait le lien qui l'unissait à James T. Kirk. Mais les intérêts du plus grand nombre prévalaient sur ceux d'un seul. Il se leva et posa une main chaude et confiante sur l'épaule de son supérieur et ami. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas logiques, mais il comprenait qu'ils faisaient partie de ce lien d'amitié particulier qui les unissait.

_Merci, Jim.

Ce simple geste suffit à calmer le Capitaine, qui posa à son tour sa main sur celle de son ami vulcain. Elle était douce et chaude. Un contact qu'il aurait bien prolonger plus longtemps si Spock n'y mettait pas déjà fin. Il se sentit indigne de l'amitié que lui portait le vulcain mais garda ses émotions pour lui. Après tout, rien ne pouvait changer leur situation actuelle. Il devait l'accepter, comme Spock venait de le faire. Avec pragmatisme et courage.

_Combien de temps nous reste-il avant l'épuisement des réserves d'oxygène ?

_A peine 2h00, Capitaine. Nous perdons de l'énergie, sûrement à cause de la singularité. Si nous coupons l'alimentation centrale pour ne garder que les systèmes de survie, nous pouvons doubler notre temps d'oxygène.

Kirk hocha la tête et effectua les manoeuvres. 4H00. C'était un laps de temps si maigre. Mais peut-être suffisant pour qu'il trouve un moyen de les sortir tous les deux de cette situation. Après tout, ils avaient déjà connu pire. N'est-ce pas ?

_Alimentation centrale coupée, informa le Capitaine alors que les lumières du vaisseau s'éteignirent pour laisser l'allumage d'urgence prendre le relais.

Spock et Kirk furent alors plongés dans la pénombre, voilant leurs yeux d'une couche sombre de couleur verte. Le Capitaine s'enfonça dans le siège de pilotage. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attendre simplement de... mourir. Mais son état physique entravait sérieusement sa capacité de réflexion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du vulcain. Kirk remarqua non sans sourire que sous cet éclairage verdoyant, le visage de Spock brillait d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La couleur verte de son sang extraterrestre ressortait beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se fondait presque avec le décor.

_Saviez-vous que cet éclairage vous met en valeur, Spock ? Ne put s'empêcher d'objecter le Capitaine.

Détendre l'atmosphère n'était pas forcément un luxe qu'il pouvait se payer, mais c'était dans sa nature. Lorsque les situations semblaient désespérées, _semblaient_ seulement se força-t-il à penser, l'humour était son meilleur bras droit. Après Spock, peut-être. L'air étonné de Spock le fit rire malgré lui. Il aimait toujours autant taquiner son second ne serait-ce que pour retrouver cet air habituel qu'il arborait dès qu'il s'agissait d'expressions humaines qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

_Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, en revanche, Capitaine.

La réplique de Spock le prit quelque peu au dépourvu. Son ami ne venait-il pas de faire preuve de répartie ?

_Je demanderais à Bones de me préparer un masque aux huiles essentielles à notre retour, enchaina Kirk.

Spock haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Kirk savait qu'il pensait que leur chances de survie étaient quasi nulles, voire inexistantes. Il ne voulait simplement pas s'y résoudre. Le silence que lui offrit son second lui permit de replonger dans ses réflexions. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et à discerner ses propres idées. Il ferma les yeux, espérant soulager la douleur qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Son corps s'affaissa plus encore dans son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse presque complètement derrière la console de navigation.

Spock le regarda faire, respectant son besoin tout à fait humain de chercher une solution même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prit la parole. L'un, plongé dans ses réflexions désespérées, l'autre méditant pour préparer son esprit à la mort qui s'annonçait. Chacun réagissant selon sa propre personnalité face au néant. Dans les deux cas, le temps devint relatif, au point que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit les minutes s'écouler. Ce ne fut que lorsque Spock sentit les battements de coeur de son Capitaine ralentir de façon inhabituelle, qu'il s'extirpa de sa méditation.

_Capitaine ?

_...

_Jim ?

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

_Et oui, même James T. Kirk peut se tromper ! En tout cas, nos deux amis sont dans une très mauvaise situation... J'essaye d'écrire la suite dans la foulée pour ne pas trop vous frustrer. En sachant que la scène qui va suivre est celle qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fanfic. Elle est un peu le point de départ de tout ce qui entoure le récit :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé par terre, dans un coin de la salle de navigation ? Kirk ouvrit difficilement un œil. Même si l'éclairage de secours n'était pas fort, la faible lumière verte lui piquait les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déplacé de son siège. Il imagina alors s'être évanoui, ou endormi. Mais vu la douleur qui tiraillait ses muscles, il opta pour la première réponse.

_Vous allez mieux, Capitaine ? Vous avez perdu connaissance avant de convulser violemment, l'informa son second d'une voix posée et lointaine.

Kirk grimaça en essayant de se relever. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ses jambes et ses bras lui faisaient aussi mal.

_J'ai connu mieux mais ça ira. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

_2,06 heures, Capitaine.

Kirk se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait vraiment très mal choisi son moment pour s'évanouir. C'était comme faire une sieste une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Sauf que là, le réveil ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

_ Le temps s'est rafraichi on dirait, enchaîna-t-il en remarquant que les poils de ses bras se hérissaient les uns après les autres.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au changement de température, la douleur occultant certains autres de ses sens. Mais quand il remarqua la position dans laquelle se tenait son ami vulcain, il sut qu'ils avaient perdu plusieurs degrés. Spock était assis contre le mur, les bras enroulant sa taille et ses jambes. Il semblait souffrir davantage du froid que lui. Mais vue la température qu'il faisait sur sa planète natale, Kirk en gardait encore des souvenirs plutôt fastidieux, il n'était pas étonnant que sa physiologie résiste moins bien à la fraicheur.

_Nous avons coupé le système de régulation de la température pour économiser l'oxygène, spécifia le vulcain.

Le Capitaine fouilla la navette du regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque couverture ou vêtement qui pourrait permettre à Spock d'avoir plus chaud. Mais il ne trouva rien. Et après réflexion, le vulcain avait du chercher lui aussi avant son réveil. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait une autre solution en tête.

_Ne bougez pas, j'arrive, fit-il alors en avançant à quatre pattes vers son second.

La douleur de ses membres s'intensifia et il grimaça intérieurement. Le moindre effort physique devenait difficilement supportable. Il se sentait lourd et finit par ramper sur le dernier mètre qui le séparait de Spock.

_Que faites-vous, Capitaine ? Vous ne devriez pas bouger et économiser -

_Je viens vous tenir chaud mon ami ! Coupa-t-il avec un sourire difficile mais sincère.

Spock leva un sourcil. Kirk ne put dire si c'était d'étonnement ou d'appréhension. Après tout, il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de caler son corps douloureux contre celui frissonnant de son premier officier. Malgré la température et le fait que Spock semblait en souffrir, la température de son corps restait plus élevée que celle du Capitaine. Au final, c'était peut-être plus le vulcain qui lui tiendrait chaud que le contraire.

_Attendez, retournez-vous doucement... commença-t-il en posant ses mains sur l'épaule puis sur la taille de Spock pour l'aider à s'allonger contre le mur, dos à lui.

Il sentit son second trembler légèrement mais mit cela sur le compte du froid.

_Vous ne devriez pas vous donnez tout ce mal, Capitaine, nous mourrons de toute façon très prochainement.

_Chut, intima Kirk alors que le vulcain lui tournait maintenant le dos.

Il cala son propre corps contre celui de Spock, en position fœtale. Une vague de chaleur parcourut ses membres et la douleur de ses muscles sembla s'apaiser. Il se retint de pousser un soupir de bien être, craignant que son ami l'interprète mal. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Spock, notant au passage la maigreur de son ami. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids ces derniers mois. Kirk posa sa main sur le ventre de son ami, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où la poser sans toucher des zones de peau plus sensibles. Il sentit le ventre du vulcain se crisper sous son contact, avant de se détendre à nouveau quelques secondes après. La gène de son ami sembla contagieuse puisque le Capitaine se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Après tout, il s'agissait seulement de se tenir chaud l'un l'autre, histoire de s'offrir une mort moins douloureuse. Rien de condamnable donc. Pourtant, le naturel avec lequel il se lovait contre son ami et le bien être nouveau que lui procuraient leurs contacts physiques le mis mal à l'aise.

_Capitaine... entendit-il le vulcain murmurer, comme une interrogation en suspens qui mourut dans le silence gêné qui s'installa entre eux.

Il ne répondit pas. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Après tout, la mort viendrait bientôt les emporter tous les deux. Il n'y avait maintenant aucune raison de se poser des questions de bienséance. La tête de Kirk surplombait celle du vulcain de quelques centimètres. Il la cala sur le sol dans la position la moins désagréable possible. Les cheveux courts de Spock lui chatouillèrent les narines et il se retint d'éternuer. Pour cela, il enfonça son nez un peu plus profondément dans la masse noire qui reposait face à lui, empêchant l'air de circuler et de déclencher l'éternuement. Sa stratégie sembla marcher. Cette position lui donna le loisir de sentir l'odeur de Spock, pour s'apercevoir avec surprise qu'il la connaissait déjà. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose auparavant. Il aurait bien été incapable de décrire l'odeur corporelle de n'importe lequel de ses officiers. Pourtant, cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle était familière, rassurante.

_Jim ?

Kirk s'aperçut un peu tard qu'il venait de passer dix bonnes secondes à humer l'odeur de son second. Il sentit l'embarras colorer ses joues et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur le corps de son ami. Qu'était-il entrain de faire au juste ? La mort le désespérait-elle tant que ça ? Au point que le moindre contact physique avant sa venue l'émoustillait à outrance ?

_ Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-il pour échapper à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lui qui voulait garder la nouvelle proximité qui s'était établie entre lui et Spock, voilà maintenant qu'il maudissait son geste. Il n'aurait pas pensé à l'effet que le corps de Spock contre le sien pouvait lui procurer. Encore moins au bien être qu'il ressentait, alors que la chaleur de leur enveloppe corporelle le plongeait doucement dans un cocon de douceur anesthésiante. Ses membres ne le faisaient presque plus souffrir. Il n'avait plus froid.

_En effet, répondit Spock dans un murmure que Kirk aurait dit gêné s'il ne pensait pas transposer ses propres appréhensions.

Leur corps se détendirent jusqu'à s'épouser parfaitement. Spock cessa de frissonner, signe que l'idée de Kirk faisait finalement son effet. Le capitaine sentit la main du vulcain reposer à côté de la sienne. L'effleurement de leur peau lui donna envie de prolonger le contact. Il se sentait bien. Un peu trop bien à son goût. Spock et lui allaient mourir, par sa faute. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui vous faisait plaisir. Il suspecta le niveau d'oxygène plutôt bas de provoquer chez lui une certaine félicité. Une simple réaction chimique qui se déclenchait lorsque le cerveau était privé d'oxygène et qui avait tendance à vous rendre euphorique. Kirk connaissait ces effets, il en avait entendu parler plusieurs fois. Il voulut les appliquer à son cas mais constata bien malgré lui qu'il n'était pas spécialement euphorique. Il se sentait juste bien, tout en appréhendant ce qui allait arriver.

_Je suis désolé... ne put-il s'empêcher d'avouer à son ami.

Il savait que Spock ne lui en voulait pas mais il devait exprimer ses regrets. Par respect pour lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble. Son second ne répondit pas mais il le sentit se détendre complètement dans ses bras. Le silence qui suivit donna l'occasion à Kirk de prendre conscience de ses autres sens. Ce qu'il touchait, ce qu'il sentait. Tout semblait le ramener à Spock. Même s'il ne voulait pas explorer les limites de ses pensées, il fallait bien se dire que partir en compagnie du vulcain était l'une des plus belles morts qu'il aurait pu souhaiter. Sans le fait que son ami risque sa vie lui aussi.

_Ne le soyez pas, Jim. Ce fut un honneur de servir à -

_Non, Spock. S'il vous plait. Ne le dites pas maintenant.

Kirk ne voulait pas entendre parler de discours cérémonieux. Il avait toujours trouvé ce genre de rituel militaire froid et impersonnel. Il détestait les aux revoirs et les adieux. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Et surtout pas avec Spock. Il sentait que lui dire adieu reviendrait à mourir, l'esprit chargé de regrets. Quels regrets ? Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il connaissait suffisamment la sensation pour savoir que celle qui lui rongeait le ventre en ce moment faisait partie de ces douleurs liées aux remords.

Spock respecta la demande de son ami et se tut. Kirk profita du silence environnant pour apaiser son esprit comme il le pouvait. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et sa tête bourdonnait de plus en plus fort. Il ne ressentait pas encore de difficultés à respirer mais il savait que ça ne tarderait pas à venir.

_Vous avez mal ? S'enquit-il doucement auprès de son second.

Il savait le vulcain plus résistant physiquement. Mais il savait surtout que Spock n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

_Mon corps me permet de résister plus facilement aux maux de tête et aux douleurs musculaires. Et grâce à vous, je ne souffre plus des basses températures de la navette.

Kirk sourit machinalement. Spock allait donc bien. Toujours mieux que lui dans tous les cas. C'était déjà ça de gagner... par rapport à ce qui les attendait.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et un chapitre de plus sur la situation désespérée de nos deux amis. Bon il ne s'agit pas du chapitre dont je vous parlais (la scène étant trop longue j'ai du faire un chapitre de transition). Autant vous dire que je prends du plaisir à allonger la scène pour leur permettre de « savourer » comme ils peuvent leur intimité ^^ Mais rassurez-vous, tout n'est pas encore fini et le meilleur est, à mon sens, pour la suite ^^  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Kirk n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il ne devait leur rester qu'une petite demi-heure à vivre. Il aurait du passer chacune des minutes qui lui restait à chercher une solution pour les sauver, aussi infime soit-elle. Mais au lieu de cela, ses yeux et ses sens s'obstinaient à étudier le corps du vulcain qui reposait dans ses bras. L'odeur légèrement exotique de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa main qui frôlait parfois la sienne, la chaleur de sa poitrine qui se soulevait imperceptiblement dans la pénombre, la forme élancée de ses hanches fines qui rappelaient celles d'une femme. Kirk était un homme à femmes. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait toujours eu le loisir d'aiguiser ses sens à l'observation et à la séduction des jeunes demoiselles qui finissaient toujours par tomber sous son charme. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi fasciné. La mort brouillait-elle ses pensées ? Kirk savait qu'il l'avait confronté bien trop de fois, et en compagnie de Spock, pour que celle-ci revêt une signification différente. Il avait réfléchi, avec toute la clarté dont il pouvait encore faire preuve. Son soudain intérêt physique pour son ami lui sembla la conséquence logique de leurs derniers rapprochements. Il ne s'était pas lié à Spock dans cette optique en particulier. La proximité et l'intimité qui s'était établie entre eux s'était faite naturellement. Jusqu'au moment où Kirk ne put plus s'en passer. Un retour en arrière lui semblait impossible. Il l'avait bien senti à ses réactions instinctives lorsque Spock lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se tenir à distance.

Kirk serra un peu plus le vulcain dans ses bras, avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Comme pour le garder un peu plus longtemps contre lui avant que la mort ne vienne l'emporter. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses paupières étant bien trop lourdes pour qu'il profite encore de la vue de son ami. Le manque d'air lui faisait tourner la tête et lui donner des fourmis dans tout le corps. Il respirait le plus doucement possible pour économiser l'oxygène et ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer.

_Tu sais... souffla-t-il doucement à Spock, chaque mot franchissant avec difficulté la barrière de ses lèvres. Je voulais tout partager... avec toi...

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi le dire de cette façon ?

Il sentit son visage se nicher dans le creux de l'épaule du vulcain, son souffle erratique glissant le long des courbes de la nuque de son ami. La douleur, et l'angoisse inhérente qui se réveillait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la mort l'emporter, ne lui permirent pas de prendre conscience de l'effet que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur Spock. Il sentit simplement que l'atmosphère environnante était... étrange. Comme si ses paroles et ses gestes s'agençaient au ralenti et que l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Spock relevait d'un songe éveillé. Le corps engourdi, semi-conscient, il sentit tout de même une main se poser sur la sienne. Spock avait fait remonter ses doigts contre son ventre pour y laisser reposer sa main. Kirk l'enserra instinctivement et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du vulcain. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de son ami, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre avec lui.

_Spock... murmura-t-il mais la douleur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Ses doigts se crispèrent et sa main enserra plus fortement celle du vulcain. Des spasmes frénétiques recommencèrent à parcourir ses muscles et il arriva à les calmer quelques secondes. Mais cette simple contraction rendit sa respiration erratique et il éprouva les premières difficultés à respirer. L'air lui manquait, de plus en plus. Il toussa et inspira violemment. Dans sa panique, il ne sentit pas Spock se détacher de lui et se retourner pour lui faire face. Deux mains vinrent se poser contre ses tempes, immobilisant sa tête. Ses bras se tendirent instinctivement pour se raccrocher à elles.

_Jim, calmez-vous. Jim ! Ecoutez-moi. Ouvrez les yeux et regardez moi. Jim...

La voix de Spock parvint difficilement à ses oreilles. Les acouphènes qui se bousculaient laissèrent enfin place au son de voix du vulcain. Kirk fit un effort surhumain pour se raccrocher aux paroles de son ami, luttant contre la panique et la douleur qui tétanisaient ses membres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent mais il ne put ouvrir les yeux qu'à demi. Tout était flou et il ne distinguait qu'une forme vague face à lui. Il plongea dans ses dernières ressources pour se focaliser sur les lèvres de Spock. Elles semblaient se mouvoir au ralenti, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elles étaient fines et violacées. On aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient maquillées. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux lèvres d'une femme et se dit qu'il les aurait bien embrassé. Un premier et dernier baiser.

Les lèvres du vulcain se mouvèrent à nouveau mais il n'entendit rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ne lui laissaient plus le loisir d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. La pression sur ses temps s'intensifia légèrement et il ne sentit plus que l'extrémité des doigts de Spock contre lui.

_Jim, ce qui va suivre va être difficile. Je peux rendre ça plus agréable...

Spock. C'était la voix de Spock. Mais curieusement, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Il l'avait entendu au fond de lui, dans sa tête. La télépathie, pensa-t-il instantanément. Incapable de parler, il se contenta donc de mettre un minimum d'ordre dans son esprit et de penser le plus fortement possible à sa réponse.

_Spock... fais... fais ce que tu as à faire...

Il décida qu'il était temps de s'abandonner. De laisser son esprit et sa vie aux mains de Spock. Il fixa une dernière fois les lèvres de son ami avant de trouver la force de poser sa main dessus et de les caresser lentement du pouce. Elles étaient douces. Si douces... Puis il sentit ses forces le quitter instantanément, la douleur disparut, et il ferma les yeux une dernière fois.

* * *

_A trop jouer avec le feu, la mort les yeux dans les yeux. _

_On a bloqué l'aiguille au compteur, tout à 100 à l'heure. _

_A trop vivre sur le fil, à trop faire les imbéciles, _

_on n'a rien gardé sous le pied _

_A trop se croire invincible, on se fait peur. Et le vide nous entraine..._

Pourquoi cette vieille chanson lui revenait-elle en tête ? Il l'avait à peine écouté il y a plusieurs années déjà. Elle lui avait plu même si son auteur s'était perdu dans les méandres de l'histoire de l'humanité.

« Cadet Kirk, c'est un honneur de vous remettre votre première décoration. Continuez-ainsi et vous aurez bientôt votre propre vaisseau ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix du capitaine Pike ? Pourquoi y pensait-il tout à coup ? C'était comme cette odeur de jasmin citronné mélangée à de la menthe poivrée. L'odeur de sa mère. Elle emplissait ses narines au point qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le visage et il ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Mais une lumière aveuglante le fit gémir et il dut protéger ses yeux en les voilant avec ses avant-bras. Il entendait même le bruit du vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Où était-il ?

Au paradis ? Cela pouvait y ressembler. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à la lumière et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux, le paysage le scotcha sur place. Des montagnes, des champs à perte de vue, une habitation en bois dans le creux d'une vallée. Il était chez lui. Dans la ferme de ses grands parents, située dans la contrée de Calhoun au fin fond de l'Iowa. Tout lui semblait si familier. Du linge qui séchait sur un fil tendu entre deux troncs à côté de la ferme jusqu'à l'odeur des Asphodèles balayées par le vent. L'endroit semblait désert mais pas dénué de vie. Tout ça ressemblait à un rêve. D'autant qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, aucune angoisse. Il prit conscience de la sensation de légèreté qui l'étreignait depuis son « réveil » et Kirk se crut réellement mort.

Une main chaude et puissante se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna instantanément et fit face à une autre personne.

_Spock !

Il aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à le revoir dû se lire sur son visage car son ami se permit de lui sourire comme rarement il l'avait fait auparavant. Rien d'extravagant mais d'assez sincère pour se lire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_Vous avez un très joli refuge, Jim.

Kirk jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Il s'agit de la ferme de mes grands parents. J'avais dans l'idée d'y faire un détour avec vous durant notre permission.

Le Capitaine, malgré l'incohérence de la situation, avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour revenir à une communication plus censée avec son ami.

_Spock. Sommes nous...

_Morts ? Non. Pas encore.

Kirk grimaça. Il avait eu l'espoir que son ami ait réussi à trouver un moyen de les sauver.

_J'ai simplement fusionné nos esprits. J'ai puisé dans vos souvenirs les plus agréables pour créer cette bulle chimérique à la limite de nos deux esprits. Nos _katras _se sont ainsi séparées de leur enveloppe corporelle et de la douleur qui y est rattachée.

_Et une fois nos corps privés d'oxygène ? Demanda Kirk sans vraiment vouloir connaître la suite.

_Sans sa forme charnelle, ce que vous appelez l'âme n'a plus de point d'ancrage.

_Quand nos corps mourrons, nous disparaitrons nous aussi alors...

Spock acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête. Kirk regarda quelques instants autour de lui. Son ami avait créé ce paysage onirique à partir de ses souvenirs pour les déconnecter de la douleur qui empirait. Mais leur corps allaient finir par lâcher. Et tout disparaitrait. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

_Merci, murmura Kirk à son ami.

Même si cela ne changeait rien à leur destin final, Spock lui avait permis de revoir une dernière fois l'endroit où il s'était toujours senti bien. Il avait d'abord cru que le vulcain mettrait directement fin à ses jours par une technique mentale quelconque apprise sur sa planète natale. Mais il lui avait offert un autre moyen de partir, sans douleur. Un moyen de partir en paix.

_Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir eu recours à cette fusion plus tôt, Jim. Cela vous aurait évité des désagréments. J'avais simplement quelques appréhensions à unir nos esprits si rapidement.

Le Capitaine balaya les excuses de son ami d'un revers de la main.

_Peu importe vos raisons. Vous l'avez fait. C'est tout ce qui compte, Spock. Mais, qu'en est-il de vos souvenirs à vous ? S'enquit-il tout de même en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien appartenant à Spock autour d'eux.

_ Il était plus facile pour moi de créer cet univers à partir des souvenirs venant d'un seul esprit. Les vôtres sont bien plus agréables que les miens.

Kirk gratifia son ami d'un large sourire. Il était touché que ses propres souvenirs plaisent à Spock au point qu'il choisisse de mourir dans l'un des siens. Il aurait bien aimé aussi pouvoir partager ceux de son ami. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Spock avait délibérément mis ses souvenirs de côté pour ne pas les lui montrer. Pourquoi ? Il avait bien quelques raisons en tête, mais il savait qu'elles relevaient plus du fantasme que de la réalité.

Kirk se retourna une dernière fois pour faire face au paysage de son enfance. Il prit de grandes respirations, même s'il savait qu'elles étaient purement mentales, et s'enivra de l'odeur des champs et de celle plus familière de sa mère, et de Spock. Etrangement, il la reconnut alors que son ami n'était pas réellement avec lui, à proprement parlé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt partir. Disparaître, il ne savait où. Comme si Spock partageait son impression, il le sentit se rapprocher de lui. Il tourna le visage dans sa direction et lui sourit. Il fit passer dans son expression toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. Amicale, et plus encore. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il vit le visage de Spock se détendre complètement. Il se rendit alors compte que son ami avait des yeux humains. Profondément expressifs, quand il n'érigeait plus aucune barrière mentale autour d'eux. Il fut frappé par les émotions qu'il lut dans son regard. Son ventre se noua sous l'effet de cet échange silencieux. Il savait que, plus jamais, il ne reverrait Spock ainsi.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, sentant quelques larmes lui humidifier les yeux. Deux mains vinrent alors se poser sur sa taille. Kirk retint sa respiration, le souffle coupé par la vague de chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Spock n'approfondit pas plus leur contact. Il sentait quand même son corps juste derrière lui. Ses vêtements frôlant parfois le torse de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur les mains du vulcain pour venir les enlacer avec douceur. Il les déplaça un peu plus sur son ventre et laissa son corps reposer lentement sur le torse de son ami.

_C'est une belle façon de mourir... souffla-t-il alors que tout son être semblait flotter dans les bras du vulcain.

Quelques secondèrent défilèrent à une vitesse que Kirk estima phénoménale. Puis il vit le paysage autour de lui se dissoudre lentement. Il se raccrocha un peu plus fermement aux mains de Spock. Ca arrivait. Il était entrain de mourir.

Il ferma les yeux, voulant garder intact le souvenir dans lequel il vivait ses dernières secondes. Il entendit le vulcain lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que toutes ses sensations s'évaporèrent, les unes après les autres. Jusqu'au moment où il ne sentit plus l'étreinte de Spock. Il lui échappait, lui aussi.

Et puis, pour finir.

Il ne ressentit plus rien.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Ah la la quel chapitre ! -_- Il m'a prit beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. Je voulais que la scène soit bien amenée et crédible. Et qu'en même temps, elle soit chargée en émotions ! Si cela vous intéresse, je vous laisse le nom de la chanson sur laquelle je l'ai écrite en grande partie : Angels violin de Mystica. C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir à Paris pour quelques jours. Je voulais vous quitter sur une bonne impression, j'espère que c'est réussi :)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Spock !_

_Spock..._

Son esprit restait désespérément accroché aux derniers contacts qu'il avait ressenti. Les bras de Spock. Son odeur, les mots qu'il avait prononcé et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il était frustré, nostalgique, seul. Il était mort. Il le savait. Rien d'autre ne pouvait leur arriver d'autre. Il avait cru que son esprit ou toute forme de pensées, et même de semi-conscience, aurait fait place au néant. Au rien absolu. Il ne croyait pas particulièrement à une vie après la mort. Il n'était pas persuadé de la fin de toute chose non plus. Ses expériences lui avaient seulement fait comprendre qu'une fois que l'on mourrait, on ne revenait jamais à la vie. Pas sous forme charnelle en tout cas. Peut-être dans un autre plan de conscience ? Une sorte d'ascension à un niveau de vie encore inconnu de l'espèce humaine. Quelque chose de spirituel dans tous les cas.

Et pourtant, il avait mal.

La douleur n'était pas une sensation qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir après la mort. Qu'il y ait une forme de vie ou non, c'était supposé être la fin de toutes sortes de souffrances. A moins qu'en réalité, ce qui attendait l'homme après sa mort était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant. Dans ce cas là, il était dans le pétrin. Encore une fois !

…_.Kirk..._

Spock ? Ses pensées se figèrent instantanément sur cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Il pensa de suite à son ami vulcain.

_...Kirk... m'entendez-vous ?_

Ce n'était pas la voix de Spock. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom d'habitude. Si le Capitaine avait conscience d'autre chose que ses pensées, il se serait bien vu entrain de froncer les sourcils d'un air faussement étonné.

_Dieu ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander d'un ton légèrement taquin.

Kirk se força à retrouver son sérieux quand il s'aperçut que la voix qu'il s'amusait à prendre pour un être supérieur possédait des intonations purement féminines. Il était maintenant sûr d'être mort. Ce n'était que la voix de son paradis qui l'encourageait à venir le rejoindre. Un vaste univers de jeunes femmes toutes plus splendides les unes que les autres. C'était la permission dont il avait toujours rêvé. Un paradis tout trouvé. Pourtant, la pensée de se retrouver dans un harem éternel peuplé de jeunes femmes blondes ne fut pas aussi attrayant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Les choses avaient changé.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur son second. Et sur l'idée qu'il était mort lui aussi. La seule chose qui l'importa tout à coup fut de se retrouver dans la même parcelle de paradis que son second. Même s'il en doutait sérieusement.

_Capitaine, réveillez-vous !

Kirk ouvrit subitement les yeux. La voix, beaucoup plus claire maintenant, le tira de ses réflexions. Il inspira instinctivement et remplit ses poumons comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il respirait. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il gémit de douleur tout en couvrant sa tête de ses bras.

_Capitaine Kirk, calmez-vous... Infirmière !

Il sentit deux mains se poser doucement mais fermement sur ses épaules, le forçant à rester allongé et à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, la mort ne devait pas être aussi douloureuse ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envisagé même dans ses pires cauchemars.

_Capitaine, écoutez-moi. Tout va bien, vous êtes à bord de l'USS Kelvin, je suis le médecin de Bord.

_L'USS... Kelvin ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter sans vraiment y croire.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la violente lumière qui trônait dans la pièce. Il put alors prendre conscience de son environnement et des personnes autour de lui. La salle ressemblait fortement à l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise. Le personnel infirmier seulement était différent.

_Vous avez souffert d'asphyxie et de violentes contractions musculaires. Vous allez ressentir des douleurs dans tout le corps, un peu comme des courbatures. Mais vous allez vous en sortir, Capitaine. Du moins... pour le moment, termina le médecin en chef qui arborait une longue chevelure rousse.

Kirk mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Comment l'USS Kelvin avait-il réussi à le retrouver ? Pourquoi le médecin n'était-il pas sûr qu'il s'en sortirait jusqu'à...

_Spock ! S'écria-t-il. Où est Spock ?

La jeune femme rousse posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules pour calmer le patient bien agité qui effrayait ses infirmières.

_Calmez-vous, Capitaine. Il est là, avec nous. Nous dérivions près de la singularité depuis pratiquement 12h quand votre navette est apparue sur nos écrans. Nous vous avons remorqués à bord juste à temps. A vrai dire, vous étiez mort Mr Kirk. Depuis suffisamment peu de temps pour que l'on vous ramène. Votre ami, lui, est plongé dans une sorte de coma. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'y extraire pour le moment mais sa vie n'est pas menacée.

Kirk avait écouté aussi calmement qu'il avait pu les explications du médecin en chef. Alors, ils n'étaient pas morts... aucun des deux. Ils avaient encore une fois réussi à s'en sortir. Si Kirk avait dû devenir croyant un jour, la situation l'aurait fait embrasser n'importe quelle religion. Mais la seule chose en laquelle il croyait réellement, était l'aide que lui avait fourni son ami vulcain et qui lui avait permis de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour en réchapper.

_Où est-il ?

Le médecin lui désigna une couchette tout au fond de la pièce. L'infirmerie était tellement bondée qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se leva malgré les protestations du médecin, qui lui rappelait décidément beaucoup Bones, et avança à son chevet. Il se retint de courir même si la douleur ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur maintenant et prit le temps de jeter quelques coups d'oeil autour de lui. Les officiers semblaient souffrir des mêmes symptômes que sur l'Enterprise mais à un stade avancé.

_Depuis combien de temps votre équipage souffre-t-il ?

Kirk poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le corps de son second allongé face à lui. Son visage était fermé mais serein. Il avait dû se plonger dans une méditation assez profonde pour que seule la mort puisse l'en extirper. Peut-être arriverait-il à le faire sortir de son coma sans aller jusqu'à devoir le tuer littéralement. Un profond sourire illumina le visage du Capitaine. Spock était en vie.

_Quelques heures à peine après que nous nous soyons retrouvés piégés par le nuage cosmique. Ce qui fait environ 8h.

Kirk écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose clochait.

_Mais ça fait plus de 2 jours que vous avez disparu. Vous n'auriez jamais pu tenir autant de temps sans que le vaisseau ne soit broyé par la singularité...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du médecin en chef de le regarder avec un air dubitatif.

_Nous avons perdu contact avec Starfleet il y a moins de 13h. Nous voyagions vers la colonie située sur Neto II lorsque nous avons été arrachés de notre distorsion. Depuis, nous sommes coincés au centre de la singularité sans aucun moyen d'en réchapper.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer à nouveau son ami. Il imaginait déjà Spock trouver une explication tout à fait logique à cette distorsion temporelle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant son réveil, était de prendre exemple sur le raisonnement sans faille du vulcain.

_Le fait que votre vaisseau se soit retrouvé piégé à proximité de l'horizon du trou noir y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Le temps s'écoule sûrement plus lentement pour vous que pour les personnes extérieures ou même à proximité du nuage cosmique. Enfin, le commandant Spock aurait pu vous éclairer plus que moi...

Kirk posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Elle était étrangement froide pour un vulcain. Il prit soudainement peur que son ami ne se réveille plus. Son inquiétude n'échappa pas au regard du médecin.

_Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. C'est peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il ne se réveille pas vous savez. Le vaisseau va bientôt être broyé par la singularité. Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps... Je vais quand même informer le Capitaine Thomas de votre réveil. Il espérait que vous pourriez nous dire comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à nous et où se trouve votre vaisseau.

Kirk acquiesça lentement. Avec de la chance, le Capitaine de l'USS Kelvin n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'utiliser le rayon de dekyons pour trouver une rupture dans la singularité. Il était possible que la déchirure qu'ils avaient fait en entrant dans le nuage cosmique ne se soit pas encore complètement résorbée. L'Enterprise était resté coincé un peu moins de 8h et la rupture faisait encore 15 mètres sur 10 lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée. Si celle de l'USS Kelvin était encore ouverte de quelques centimètres, cela suffirait à les sauver...

Kirk soupira longuement. Il aurait voulu réveiller Spock. Là, tout de suite. L'entendre et pouvoir lui parler, le rassurer. Mais si jamais ils ne réussissaient pas à trouver une autre fissure, ils mourraient de toute manière. Il n'avait pas le droit de réveiller Spock pour lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir... encore une fois. Il ne savait pas du tout si le vulcain serait capable de se replonger dans une transe aussi profonde. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque tant que leur vie était encore en danger.

Il laissa le médecin de bord retourner à son poste de communication et jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Les patients étaient nombreux et requéraient toute l'attention du personnel médical. Il se pencha alors doucement vers Spock et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant légèrement la franche trop stricte qui barrait son front. Ses quelques mèches rebelles lui donnèrent l'air plus humain... et plus vivant. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire et son coeur se pinça à cette vision.

_Je vais nous sauver, Spock... murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son second. A mon tour de vous rendre cette faveur.

Kirk s'attarda quelques secondes à proximité du visage du vulcain. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus pâles que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Même si ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, il se rappela avoir eu envie de les embrasser.

Il se releva alors, troublé par ses souvenirs, avant de rejoindre la nacelle de commande. Le sort de tout l'équipage de l'USS Kelvin était entre ses mains. Mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait vraiment n'avait rien à voir avec la vie ou la mort.

Ces lèvres fines...

Il avait toujours envie de les embrasser.

_A suivre...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Un autre petit chapitre, que je dirais probablement de transition. Après le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire. J'avais envie de continuer sur ma lancée et faire plus long mais ça aurait fait trop je pense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Kirk et Spock mourir ^^_

_Un grand merci à Chi pour ses reviews, sans elle je ne sais pas si je continuerais à écrire (du moins aussi vite). Merci de ta fidélité et d'être toujours aussi intéressée :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Servez-moi un autre verre... Non, en fait, donnez moi la bouteille.

Le barman jeta un regard morne à l'homme en face de lui. Il aurait pourtant jurer à ses habits qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de haut rang. Très impliquée dans la défense de la planète. Pas le genre de personne à se soûler dans un bar à plus de 2h00 du matin.

_Je vais devoir prendre les clés de votre véhicule, Monsieur.

L'homme en face de lui balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main avant de vider son verre d'alcool d'une seule traite.

_Je suis venu en taxi. Vous m'en appellerez un si besoin.

Le barman hocha la tête et tendit la bouteille à son client. Ce genre de scène n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour lui et le spectacle que lui offrait cet homme n'était en rien différent de tous ceux qu'il avait vu auparavant. A une chose près, son client lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs secondes de réflexion que lui permit le nettoyage de ses chopes de bières que le barman sembla enfin réagir.

_Mais, vous ne seriez pas -

_Non, le coupa de suite le buveur. Pas ce soir, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un client qui voudrait un peu de solitude. Oubliez-moi.

Le barman fut à la fois surpris et vexé de se faire ainsi rembarrer. Ces héros étaient finalement tous les mêmes. Les responsabilités qui leur étaient confiées leur montaient à la tête et ils finissaient toujours par devenir hautain et arrogant. Le Capitaine James T. Kirk ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle.

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

A devoir se soûler la gueule au milieu de la nuit comme le dernier des ivrognes alors qu'il aurait dû être entouré de ses amis et des membres de la Fédération. A fêter l'évènement, avec tous les autres...

Après tout, ils avaient mené à bien leur mission, comme toujours. Des vies avaient été sauvées grâce à leur intervention, de nouvelles données scientifiques sur les bizarreries de l'univers permettraient d'en apprendre encore davantage sur le monde qui les entourait, et qui lui paraissait parfois si hostile. Une telle réussite aurait du le rendre heureux, fier, accompli.

Au lieu de cela, il perdait un à un tout ce qui avait un jour compté à ses yeux. L'alcool n'y changerait rien mais il lui permettrait au moins d'embrumer suffisamment son esprit pour que sa situation lui paraisse moins réelle et plus supportable. Spock... L'Enterprise... ses amis.

Kirk enfonça le goulot de la bouteille au fond de sa gorge et avala l'eau de vie qui s'écoulait sans s'arrêter. Chaque gorgée pour chaque être cher qu'il perdait. Le liquide lui brûla violemment l'œsophage et lui arracha un grognement de satisfaction. La douleur était une sensation apaisante lorsqu'elle lui permettait de s'anesthésier l'esprit.

Esprit qu'il semblait avoir perdu depuis qu'il avait failli mourir. Depuis ce moment, à l'arrière d'une navette de l'Enterprise, prisonnière de l'espace. La situation l'avait changé. En bien ou en mal il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était là bas qu'il avait perdu son ami le plus cher. Un ami qu'il avait toujours regardé avec fierté et complicité. Un ami différent, qu'il aimait ainsi pour son caractère et son physique hors norme. Plus qu'un vaillant officier, un compagnon de l'espace qui avait une place particulière dans son estime. Et puis... tout avait dérapé.

Il ne l'avait plus regardé comme le ferait un ami. Il ne l'avait plus touché de la même façon. Bien qu'il ait tenté de réfréner ses pensées depuis le sauvetage de l'USS Kelvin, elles n'avaient plus rien d'amicales. Kirk avait toujours eu foi en l'amitié viril. Celle qui n'interdisait pas tout contact physique mais qui, au contraire, glorifiait la solidarité et le compagnonnage. Cette amitié là s'accomplissait dans l'étreinte, le toucher réconfortant, la présence effleurée de l'ami que l'on sait à ses côtés quelques soient les évènements.

Quand avait-il cessé de percevoir Spock autrement ? Leur confrontation à la mort dans l'espace n'avait été qu'un révélateur, il le savait. Ses sentiments avaient changé bien avant mais il ne réussissait pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Il avait toujours été très proche de Bones depuis bien plus d'années qu'avec Spock. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu envie de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre, de faire effleurer leurs mains consciemment lorsqu'ils se trouvaient côte à côte. Encore moins d'attarder longuement son regard sur les courbes de son visage. Il n'avait jamais rien noter de l'allure avec laquelle se déplaçait le médecin, ni penser qu'il la trouvait élancée et presque... sensuelle ?

Bon sang, il n'avait même jamais fui le regard de son ami de longue date lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient comme un gamin prit sur le fait ! Il n'avait plus 18 ans ! Il était devenu un homme d'âge mûr, un trentenaire responsable, dans la plupart des cas, et qui avait la vie de centaines de personnes sur ses épaules chaque jour qu'il explorait l'espace. Il était... hétéro. Jamais encore il n'avait regardé un seul homme de la façon dont il le faisait avec Spock. Avec Spock ! Sans parler du fait qu'il était un homme, et que malgré toute l'ouverture d'esprit dont il pouvait faire preuve il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation charnelle de cette nature, c'était un vulcain. Plus que ça, c'était son premier officier. Bien plus encore, son ami !

Kirk vida la bouteille d'une traite et sentit ses pensées s'agencer avec difficultés. Il grommela d'impatience en s'apercevant que l'alcool n'agissait plus aussi vite sur lui qu'autrefois. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser, d'oublier. Dans le meilleur des cas, de se foutre de tout. C'était à cause de ce genre de pensées qu'il avait évité Spock durant leur voyage de retour. Pendant la cérémonie. Cette célébration qui récompensait les héros de l'espace en les gratifiant d'une promotion qui faisaient d'eux, ou plutôt de lui, un nouveau major de la Fédération des planètes Unies. Et qui l'arrachait à son vaisseau et à toutes les personnes qui ressemblaient le plus à sa famille.

_Quelle récompense ! Maugréa-t-il en faisant signe au barman de lui apporter une autre bouteille.

Un regard en biais, une réponse plus glaciale encore, et Kirk gagna enfin une nouvelle arme pour paralyser son esprit. Il avait besoin de paix. De retrouver cette quiétude qu'il avait trouvé sur son vaisseau d'argent et auprès de ses amis. Il maudit les nouveaux sentiments qui semblaient s'être nichés en lui contre sa volonté. Même s'il les avait cru faux au départ, résultant seulement de la solitude et de la proximité forcée que l'espace imposait entre les membres de l'équipage, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne ressentait ça qu'envers Spock. Et aucun autre homme. Plus surprenant encore, aucune autre femme.

Kirk se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne ressentait plus d'amitié envers Spock. Plus seulement... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment définir la nature de ces changements, ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas. Mais la certitude de perdre son ami, et lui avec, avait révélé un nouveau versant de sa relation avec le vulcain. Il en était tout simplement arriver au stade où il ne supporterait plus de le perdre. Où la mort, revers potentiel de la pièce du devoir, n'était plus envisagée comme acceptable. Il avait tissé bien trop de lien avec Spock pour s'imaginer avancer sans lui. Vivre sans lui. Il voulait continuer leur parties d'échec tardives quotidiennes. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à vouloir plus encore.

Une autre gorgée pour se donner du courage. Ou plutôt pour flatter sa lâcheté le temps d'une soirée. Il fuyait Spock. Autant pour ne pas le blesser en lui révélant inconsciemment ses nouveaux sentiments que pour éviter de devoir essuyer un rejet. Il s'était torturé l'esprit en se promettant de ne jamais lui révéler les changements qui s'opéraient en lui et qu'il faudrait supporter sa présence quotidienne en feintant une amitié qu'il n'éprouvait plus. Il s'était trouvé indigne de son ami, et de la confiance démesurée qu'il lui vouait en tant que vulcain. Et puis l'annonce était tombée. Il n'aurait plus à se forcer ni à se cacher. Il ne verrait tout simplement plus Spock. Ni aucun de ses amis d'ailleurs. Même si certains resteraient basés sur Terre, la distance n'avait pas besoin d'être phénoménale pour éloigner les personnes les unes des autres. Même si la promotion le touchait et qu'il en était reconnaissant, elle ne faisait que l'enfermer derrière un bureau, un peu plus profondément dans sa solitude. Mais au lieu de profiter de la présence de ses amis et même de son second, il s'était éclipsé tel un voleur au milieu de la soirée pour se soûler.

Il hoqueta après avoir fini la seconde bouteille d'eau de vie, et les effluves d'alcool qui remontèrent dans sa bouche lui donnèrent la nausée. Décidément, boire n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Heureusement pour lui, aucun de ses amis n'étaient là pour le voir se mettre dans un tel état. Spock l'aurait regardé avec incompréhension. Il aurait pu décrypter la déception sur son visage même si elle paraitrait invisible aux yeux de tous. Il tromperait le reste du monde, mais pas lui. Pas lui. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Et avec l'aide du sort, il foutait tout ça en l'air.

_Garçon ! … Un dernier ...verre...

Puis sa tête s'écroula sur le bar.

Kirk ne vit pas venir le vertige plus fort que les autres l'emporter dans l'inconscience. Mais dans son malaise, il se dit que finalement, il n'arrivait plus à prévoir grand chose.

_A suivre...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Non ne me frappez pas T_T Je ne pouvais juste pas décemment laisser Kirk s'en tirer trop facilement xD Je crois que le sadisme est de mise dans les fanfictions de Star Trek du moment ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plus. Je dois avouer que je me régale à torturer notre bon Capitaine !_

_Un grand merci à Chi pour sa fidélité et ses commentaires qui me font toujours beaucoup sourire (n'hésitez pas à vous ruer sur la fic qu'elle est entrain d'écrire sur K/S nommée "Barrières") et aussi à un nouveau reviewer Real or not ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_hum...

_Jim !

_...shrgngn …

_Jim, bon sang, réveille-toi !

La voix du Dr McCoy le tira avec violence de son sommeil sans rêve. Et il le maudit à l'instant même où la douleur fracassante dans sa tête lui arracha une grimace.

_outch... gromela-t-il sans arriver à ouvrir les yeux.

Il sentit le médecin se pencher juste au dessus de lui, sûrement avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage qu'il devinait aisément.

_Alors, on veut jouer au jeune gringalet en se soûlant mais le réveil est difficile ? Jim, tu n'as plus 20 ans !

Jim serra les dents. La voix de McCoy résonnait dans sa tête et cognait violemment contre ses tympans. Il suspectait son ami de parler haut et fort près de lui juste pour satisfaire son envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais le médecin n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Kirk avait comprit son erreur a l'instant même où les bribes de sa conscience avaient refait surface. Comme si les pensées de McCoy faisaient écho aux siennes, le médecin reprit de plus belle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Jim ?

Kirk réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. Il ne répondit pas à McCoy, ne sachant pas vraiment lui même pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en connaissait les raisons. Mais pas pourquoi il avait choisi l'alcool plutôt qu'une bonne discussion avec ses amis.

_Comment me suis-je retrouvé chez toi ? Demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans les quartiers provisoires du médecin.

Son ami jura entre ses dents et se rapprocha de lui, une seringue à la main. Kirk eut un léger mouvement de recul mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le loisir de contester quoi que ce soit.

_Ne bouge pas, ça devrait faire disparaître la gueule de bois en moins d'une heure, souffla-t-il en ses dents. La prochaine fois que tu veux te faire ramener en taxi ivre mort, n'oublie pas de donner ton adresse au barman ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a le nom de ton médecin traitant sur ta puce d'identification.

Kirk grinça des dent. Pas étonnant que McCoy soit d'une humeur massacrante s'il s'était fait réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par un inconnu lui informant qu'il devait chercher son Capitaine, ivre à l'inconscience, dans un bar éloigné. Mais c'était de bonne guerre. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas laissé planté au milieu de nulle part.

_Désolé Bones... murmura-t-il. Merci.

Le médecin lui jeta un dernier regard noir, puis ses traits s'adoucirent. Kirk n'y distingua que de la lassitude et pas mal d'inquiétude alors que le médecin levait les yeux au ciel.

_C'est ta nouvelle nomination qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? Tu dois bien être la seule personne au monde à te soûler le jour de ta promotion. A moins que cela ait été dans le but fêter l'évènement, seul ?

L'ex- Capitaine secoua lentement la tête de façon négative. Il n'aurait pas vraiment fêté ça de cette manière s'il avait été heureux de sa situation. Bones le savait. Il espérait juste le faire démentir son affirmation pour qu'il s'explique enfin sur son geste. La façon dont il croisait les bras et qu'il le fixait en ce moment même confirma ses soupçons.

_Je ne préfère pas en parler, répondit-il de façon laconique alors qu'il se rallongeait déjà sur le lit de son ami.

_Jim, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente depuis ces derniers jours ? Insista McCoy avec une voix inquiète et simplement amicale cette fois-ci. La cérémonie n'a pas aidé mais ça n'allait pas avant. Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler ?

Kirk fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami. Comment se faisait-il que McCoy perçoivent aussi bien son trouble ? Pire encore, avait-il compris que son comportement était lié à la présence de Spock ? Le Capitaine souffla discrètement et fixa à nouveau le plafond. Il espérait que personne d'autre n'ait pu remarquer son comportement. Encore moins son ami vulcain. Il fut touché par le sens de l'observation du médecin mais ne voulut pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant avec lui. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments, alors en discuter ouvertement avec le médecin, qui connaissait bien le vulcain, était tout à fait hors de question. Il fallait déjà qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout, qu'il assume.

_Je me trompe où ça a un rapport avec Spock ?

La question eut pour effet de le faire tiquer. Une angoisse sourde lui noua la gorge et il se sentit tout à coup piégé par son ami.

_J'ai simplement du mal à accepter d'abandonner l'Enterprise et toutes les personnes qui y sont rattachées, battit-il en retraite. C'est plutôt compréhensible non ? Finit-il d'un ton sec et énervé.

McCoy leva un sourcil face à la réaction colérique de son ami mais comprit bien vite sa situation. Il n'afficha plus qu'un air triste et désolé. Après tout, même si la perspective de ne plus parcourir l'espace et d'affronter tous ses dangers lui plaisait, il n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter les membres de l'équipage.

Kirk roula sur le côté et se retrouva le nez face au mur. Il savait que son ami ne méritait pas son énervement mais il était vexé et anxieux d'avoir été si transparent dans son comportement et que McCoy devine si bien son trouble alors qu'il avait vainement essayé de le noyer dans l'alcool.

_Je comprends, Jim, l'entendit-il murmurer derrière son dos. J'aurais simplement pensé qu'au lieu de t'isoler, tu aurais au contraire profiter des derniers instants qui te restaient pour les passer avec nous. Je sais que la décision de Spock a dû te bouleverser et à vrai dire, même si ce satané lutin vert aux oreilles pointues a passé son temps à m'exaspérer... il me manquera aussi.

_Quoi ?

Kirk venait subitement de se retourner vers son ami le regard interrogateur et légèrement paniqué.

_Quelle décision ?

McCoy fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et hésita quelques instants à répondre. L'air complètement étonné de son ami ne lui disait rien de bon quant à ce qu'il se prêtait à lui révéler.

_Il ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il plus profondément. Ce satané vulcain me mettra toujours dans des situations in-

_Léonard !

McCoy se tut, soufflé par le vent de panique qui transperça la voix de son ami. Il l'appelait si rarement par son prénom et encore moins avec un tel ton de panique qu'il se demanda tout à coup s'il ne ferait pas une syncope face à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il baissa la tête, presque honteux et jurant intérieurement contre le vulcain.

_Je ne devrais pas être celui qui t'annonce ça, Jim. Mais... Spock a décidé de retourner vivre sur sa planète.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa entre eux. McCoy n'osant pas relever le regard vers son ami. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent et le médecin bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

_Quand ?

Le médecin lui jeta un oeil interrogateur.

_Quand a-t-il prit cette décision ?

_Eh bien, peu après que l'on apprenne ta nouvelle promotion il me semble. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié ou pas mais il est venu m'avertir de son départ seulement quelques heures après. Spock est bien plus réfléchi, je pense que -

_Quand va-t-il repartir sur Vulcain ?

Le médecin se sentit de plus en plus mal et se ratatina un peu plus sur son siège. Il déglutit bruyamment, ne voulant surtout pas être l'homme qui allait annoncer ça au Capitaine – Major James T. Kirk.

_Jim, il est parti tôt ce matin. Il ne nous a même pas dit aurevoir, je l'ai appris par -

Un violent coup de porte qui claque résonna dans l'appartement du médecin, le coupant dans sa réponse. Il ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise. Son corps entier était crispé et il se sentit tout à coup très seul dans sa chambre. Finalement, Jim avait raison. Ils étaient entrain de se perdre les uns les autres. Et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

_Je suis désolé, Jim... murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors que sa main rejoignait déjà son front, ses doigts enfonçant ses paupières pour chasser l'émotion qui semblait le gagner.

Spock n'aurait pas mieux envenimer les choses en partant d'une autre manière...

Jim, tout comme le vulcain, s'était isolé. Chacun des deux ne supportant sûrement pas les adieux. Finalement, l'un comme l'autre, ils se ressemblaient bien trop pour que McCoy leur en veuille. Mais quelque chose lui disait que leur façon d'agir l'un envers l'autre était bien plus complexe qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas. Plus maintenant.

_A suivre...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Non ne me frappez pas (bis)._

_J'avoue adorer les mettre dans des situations difficiles ces deux là. Et que Kirk apprenne le départ de Spock par McCoy rend la chose plus difficile encore je trouve. ^^_

_Merci à mes reviewers en espérant que je ne joue pas trop avec leurs nerfs :D_

_(enfin, en ce qui concerne Chi, c'est une juste vengeance xD)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Mais qu'avait-il cru ?

Qu'il lui suffisait de prendre un vaisseau et de rejoindre Vulcain le plus vite possible afin de ramener Spock ? Le ramener où exactement ? Il s'était laissé envahir par la panique, le genre de sueur froide qui vous transperce l'épiderme lorsque votre vie est en danger. La peur et l'angoisse qui l'avaient submergé quand McCoy lui avait annoncé le départ de son ami l'avait poussé à courir jusqu'à la première station. Il s'était tout à coup arrêté net, devant une représentation de l'Enterprise de plusieurs mètres de haut qui trônait à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus de vaisseau.

Il ne lui appartenait plus. Ses fonctions ne lui permettaient pas de quitter la Terre comme il le souhaitait. Il était assigné à résidence. Il avait blêmi, comme un enfant prenant conscience de sa punition. La panique l'avait quitté et il s'était senti simplement vide. Et froid. Le seul chemin qu'il lui restait à prendre était celui de ses nouveaux quartiers. C'était il y avait maintenant huit jours.

Depuis, le Major Kirk ne sortait plus de son nouveau bureau. Les rares fois où les habitants de la planète l'avait aperçu au croisement d'un couloir, il ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les traits durs, le regard concentré mais vide. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler au sein des bâtisses de l'administration de Starfleet quant aux raisons de ce changement soudain. Certains le disaient perdus sans son vaisseau, d'autres rattachaient son comportement au mal être de la terre. James T. Kirk avait toujours semblé être un homme de l'espace. Mais personne n'avait jamais suggéré, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, que la perte de ses compagnons y était peut-être pour quelque chose. La perte d'un en particulier. Sauf peut-être un homme. Un médecin.

Le Dr McCoy n'avait pas revu son ami depuis la fois où il avait dû se faire le messager des mauvais temps. Il aurait dû partir retrouver sa fille mais les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà avaient retenu son attention. Il ne pouvait décemment laisser son ex-Capitaine et ami dans un tel état de dépérissement. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa nouvelle vie le change, mais jamais à ce point là. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du bureau du « Major James Tiberius Kirk » comme le lui signifiait ostensiblement l'écriteau à hauteur de ses yeux. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur la touche d'alerte de présence, mais n'eût aucune réponse. Têtu, McCoy pianota un code d'urgence sur le clavier à sa droite et la porte accepta de coulisser pour le faire entrer.

Le bureau lui parut vide aux premiers abords. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant s'être permis d'entrer alors que son ami n'était tout simplement pas là. Mais lorsqu'une musique résonna dans ses oreilles et attira son attention, il fit quelques pas à sa gauche. Il aperçut alors son ami, assis dans un fauteuil tourné vers une longue baie vitrée qui offrait un magnifique panorama sur toute la ville.

_Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils t'ont ménagé, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer tant pour profiter de la vue que pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

Kirk sembla l'entendre mais ne réagit pas. McCoy fronça les sourcils et contourna son ami pour vérifier qu'il était bien conscient. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vitreux de Kirk et le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son ami n'était tout de même pas entrain de tomber dans l'alcoolisme ?

_Je ne suis pas soûl, Bones, grogna alors l'homme sans consistance, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son ami.

Cette remarque eut le don de rassurer le médecin. Si Jim devinait encore aisément ce qu'il avait en tête, alors il était toujours bien là. Même si le regard qui dévia vers le liquide marron lui sembla trop vide pour être réconfortant.

_C'est un cadeau de la maison, ironisa-t-il malgré son apathie.

McCoy souffla intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état d'abattement et tout simplement d'abandon. Certaines conquêtes inter-galactiques lui avait parfois mis le moral à zéro, mais jamais à ce niveau là. Même s'il était étonné que son ami se laisse autant touché par les évènements, il pouvait quelque part lecomprendre. Mais il n'était pas venu dans le but de se montrer gentil et cajoleur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et si les gens se montraient tous complaisants avec le Major Kirk, il n'était pas de ceux là.

_Et quand comptes-tu te reprendre en main ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un siège face à lui.

Kirk ne sembla pas se formaliser de son peu de politesse mais le Docteur savait qu'il ne lui rendait que la monnaie de sa pièce. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui ouvrir ni même de le saluer. Pourtant, il regretta presque sa phrase lorsqu'il entendit Jim ricaner d'un ton mauvais.

_Et quand comptes-tu t'en aller rejoindre ta fille ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ce qui eut l'effet d'agacer prodigieusement le médecin mais il n'en laissa paraître qu'un grognement bien senti.

_C'est dans mes plans. Mais pas avant que tu te décides à avancer, Jim.

Sa sollicitude eut au moins pour effet de faire garder le silence à Kirk plusieurs secondes. Il sembla réfléchir à sa remarque puis vida d'une traite son verre d'alcool.

_Mais c'est ce que je fais au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as surpris dans un moment de détente que je ne fais rien de mes journées, s'expliqua-t-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même que son ami.

_Dans un moment d'abattement tu veux dire, rectifia McCoy, ne voulant pas lâcher le but de sa visite.

Il eut droit à un regard électrique et sentit la colère de son ami monter en puissance.

_Jim, enchaina-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je sais que la perte de l'Entreprise et de tous ceux qui te sont chers est difficile à vivre mais il faut que tu tournes la page et que tu avances ! Cet état d'abandon ne te ressemble -

_Tu sais ? Le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec que McCoy redouta plus que les autres.

La touche de colère qui traversa son regard sembla plus forte que les autres et s'y logea sans vouloir s'affadir.

_Le grand Docteur McCoy va-t-il enfin arrêter de se permettre de croire qu'il sait toujours tout sur tout ? Que ses leçons de morale suffisent à changer la face du monde comme il le voudrait ? Toi le premier ne rêvait que de ça. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta petite vie tranquille d'avant alors ne me fait pas croire que tu -

_Je ne permettrais pas que tu dises ce genre de chose Jim ! Ragea cette fois-ci le médecin plus fort encore que Kirk.

A ce jeu là, il pouvait se montrer le plus fort et même si une prise de tête avec son ami ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde il était prêt à traverser ce moment pour le faire réagir.

_Comment oses-tu croire un seul instant que cette nouvelle situation me réjouit ? Mais je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle arrive et pourtant je fais avec.

_Tu n'y perds pas autant que moi, répliqua Kirk froidement en se levant. Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire depuis ma prise de fonction ? As-tu la moindre idée à quel point ce boulot est -

_Alors fais en sorte de te sortir de là !

_Comme si je le pouvais ! Cracha Kirk plein de rage en envoyant valser son verre, avant qu'il n'éclate contre la baie vitrée dans un bruit fracassant.

Son geste prit le médecin de court et il se tut. Il remarqua le même trouble chez son ami et un long silence suivit leur altercation. Jim pouvait laisser sa colère éclater mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... spontanément violent. Pire qu'un lion en cage. Il sut instantanément que cette comparaison reflétait parfaitement la situation de son ami et que le seul moyen pour lui d'aller mieux était de quitter cet endroit.

_Tu peux le faire, concéda McCoy d'un ton qui s'était complètement radouci.

Kirk sembla comprendre le raisonnement de son ami mais un souffle de lassitude transperça ses lèvres.

_Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à la démission ? Personne n'a encore jamais refusé une promotion au sein de Starfleet. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit ! Tout le monde pensera que -

_Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que pensent les autres ? Intervint McCoy réellement étonné des paroles de Jim.

Son assurance semblait s'être amoindrie et pourtant il gardait toujours sa force de caractère. Le pauvre verre en cristal qui gisait par terre en avait fait les frais. Il eut réellement du mal à reconnaître son ami. Il se demanda un instant si l'absence de Spock et la façon dont il était parti y était pour quelque chose. Sa réflexion eut le mérite de faire réfléchir son ami et e médecin en profita pour lui donner un peu plus de courage.

_N'importe quel civil peut refuser une promotion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un militaire n'aurait pas le droit d'en faire autant. Et si tu refuses, je te rappelle que tu restes toujours...

_... le Capitaine de l'Enterprise, continua Kirk sans trop y croire. Si jamais ils acceptent mon refus, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils m'autoriseront en plus à reprendre mon poste ? Bones, sincèrement je n'y crois pas vraiment.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'essayer ?

Le regard de Kirk s'assombrit et il sembla se perdre à des années lumières de son bureau.

_Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout... Je ne sais pas si ça suffira à ramener Spock.

La phrase, aussi anodine fut-elle, résonna longuement dans le silence de la pièce. Et McCoy comprit enfin la raison de cet abattement si poussé chez son ami. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte du naturel avec lequel il venait de lui révéler son plus grand mal être ni même à quel point cette phrase en disant long. Le médecin aurait pu se sentir quelque peu vexé que Spock tienne une place aussi particulière dans le coeur de Jim au point qu'il semblait totalement dépérir sans lui. Mais il n'en éprouva au contraire qu'un profond soulagement. Au moins maintenant, il savait quelle était leur prochaine mission.

_Je suis prêt à prendre le risque avec toi, l'informa alors McCoy avec un léger sourire de résignation.

Il aurait aimé retrouver sa fille et passer à nouveau du temps avec elle. Mais la perspective de retrouver ses amis, l'Enterprise et même leurs aventures, s'il y avait une seule petite chance d'y parvenir, lui redonna de l'espoir. Il se sentit à nouveau bien à cette idée, comme si le cours naturel des choses reprenait enfin sa place. Son assurance sembla contagieuse puisque Kirk l'observa plusieurs minutes avec un triste sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

_Mon vieil ami... Je sens que nous allons encore nous attirer des ennuis, souffla Jim d'un ton bas mais soudain résolu à changer les choses.

McCoy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement malgré les perspectives difficiles qui s'annonçaient.

_Ca ne serait pas la première fois...

_Et avec de la chance, pas la dernière, rajouta Kirk en serrant doucement le poing.

Son regard fixait le paysage face à lui et il sembla retrouver le calme et le courage inhérent à sa personnalité. McCoy garda le silence et se contenta à son tour d'admirer la vue. Ce fut Kirk le premier qui détacha son attention de sa contemplation pour poser un regard amical et triste sur son ami.

_Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, Bones. Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Le médecin le fixa quelque secondes sans rien dire, avant de laisser un large sourire étirer son visage. Il se releva en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Il toisa une dernière fois le paysage qui s'offrait à lui et posa à nouveau son regard sur son ami, un air sérieux et préoccupé sur le visage.

_J'espère que tu prends la bonne décision Jim... Tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir une vue pareille depuis tes quartiers.

Kirk resta silencieux quelques secondes, coupé par le sérieux avec lequel Bones venait de mettre cette évidence sur le tapis. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller à nouveau, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur. Il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis le dernier échange aussi léger qu'il avait partagé avec l'un de ses amis. Trop longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de rire. Il ne supporterait pas de rester un jour de plus dans ce bureau. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se départir de l'envie de ramener Spock auprès de lui. Sa pensée lui parut anormalement égoïste mais au moins il l'assumait. Il devait le retrouver. La meilleure part de l'homme qu'il était s'était envolée en même temps que le vulcain. Il faisait littéralement partie de lui. Il l'avait enfin compris et surtout, il l'avait accepté.

_A suivre...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Et non les retrouvailles ne sont pas pour tout de suite mouahahahahah *part se planquer*_

_Bientôt je vous le promets ^^ Mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché du chevalier servant qui part à la rescousse de son Spockinou adoré (j'ai toujours eu horreur des mièvreries ^^). En effet, Kirk ne pouvait pas partir rejoindre Spock si facilement ni aussi vite. Et puis, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se rendre compte que Spock était devenu indispensable à sa vie d'une manière plus profonde qu'amicale. Après tout, Kirk avait besoin de recul pour faire le point. Je tiens à rester crédible dans mon histoire et, de mon point de vue, cette prise de conscience prend du temps, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que Kirk ^^_

_Je n'accrochais pas particulièrement avec McCoy mais je me suis aperçu que malgré mon peu d'affinité il restait un personnage important dans l'évolution des rapports entre Kirk et Spock. Voilà pourquoi il a été particulièrement présent dans ces 2 chapitres. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gêné et que ma démarche reste toujours crédible à vos yeux ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Kirk ne connaissait pas la raison exacte du départ si brusque de son second. Qu'il n'aime pas les rituels d'adieux, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais pourquoi partir aussi vite ? Sa nomination y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Kirk se plaisait à croire que d'une certaine façon c'était le cas. Mais il savait que c'était son cœur qui parlait et non sa raison. Combien y avait-il de chance que Spock suivent ses sentiments plutôt que la logique ? Quelque soient les raisons de son départ, il devait le ramener avec lui. Même s'il en connaissait peu sur Vulcain, une angoisse sourde pulsait dans son ventre à l'idée que Spock soit retourné vivre là bas. Entouré de ses semblables aussi... froids et rationnels, il ne pouvait pas subir le genre d'influence qu'il appréciait. Il ne voulait pas que les qualités humaines que Spock avait acquises à force de patience et d'expérience soient condamnées, mal vues et source de marginalisation.

_Capitaine, permission de se téléporter sur Vulcain accordée.

La voix du lieutenant Uhura résonna comme une douce habitude aux oreilles du Capitaine Kirk. Le combat pour retrouver son grade et sa place au sein de l'Enterprise avait été long et difficile. Il avait dû faire de lourds sacrifices pour y parvenir... Il chassa les sombres pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il avait réussi à retrouver. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'était plus monté à bord de son vaisseau d'argent mais une éternité semblait s'être écoulée. Perdre sa famille et sa maison de l'espace, la perspective de ne plus jamais la retrouver... Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil et de retrouver les visages familiers et ô combien appréciés de McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura et il en passait. Un visage manquait à l'appel, et il était bien décidé à le ramener à bord.

_Très bien, dites au Dr McCoy de me retrouver en salle de téléportation, Mr Sulu vous avez les commandes.

Kirk s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de téléportation et pria pour que son ami y soit déjà. Maintenant qu'ils étaient aux abords de la planète il aurait dû se sentir déjà mieux mais plus il se rapprochait de Spock et plus il sentait qu'il devait faire vite. Son anxiété lui fit presser le pas. Il avait souvent eu ce genre de mauvais pressentiment et son instinct l'avait rarement trompé.

_Allons-y, Bones, souffla-t-il en se positionnant directement sur la plateforme de téléportation.

_Je sens que nous allons être accueillis sous les feux de la rampe, ironisa-t-il avant que leur transfert ne débute.

Kirk ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir les honneurs à son arrivée, mais se retrouver téléporté dans une pièce vide lui fit froid dans le dos. Les vulcains leur avait pourtant donné l'autorisation de venir sur leur planète. Qu'ils n'envoient personne à leur rencontre laisser présager une hostilité bien mal déguisée malgré le comportement parfaitement rationnel dont l'espèce se targuait.

_Je crois bien que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, maugréa McCoy en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours.

_Quand bien même, l'impolitesse ne fait pas partie des habitudes vulcaines. Je me demande si -

Le Capitaine fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de leur premier hôte. Un vulcain de grande taille vêtu d'une tenue noire prés du corps dont l'allure paraissait aussi austère que l'expression de son visage.

_Veuillez me suivre, leur signala-t-il simplement.

Les regards du médecin et du Capitaine se croisèrent quelques secondes alors que Bones soulevait un sourcil irrité avant qu'ils prennent le pas de l'émissaire qui leur avait été envoyé. Les autorités vulcaines avaient apparemment statué qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'envoyer un membre de haut rang pour les accueillir. Kirk ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il n'était pas là pour qu'on lui fasse des courbettes mais bien pour ramener Spock avec lui. Il semblait juste que ses intentions soient assez transparentes pour que les vulcains en est conscience et montrent – certes de façon logique – leur désapprobation.

Face à tant de distance, Kirk ne se serait jamais attendu à croiser l'homme qui se présenta à eux comme leur point de contact sur Vulcain.

_Sarek, souffla-t-il en se permettant de sourire à la vision froide mais familière du père de Spock.

Il se retint d'exprimer son contentement, sachant ce qu'il en était de la retenue des vulcains. Il jura pourtant ne pas avoir inventer la lueur de soulagement qui traversa le regard de Sarek lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher. Il se contenta seulement de les saluer d'un geste discret de la tête et de les intimer de le suivre.

_Veuillez excuser le manque d'accueil et de courtoisie à votre arrivée. Les visites imprévues d'humains sur Vulcain ne suscitent jamais de grandes réceptions, expliqua Sarek d'un ton neutre mais cordial.

_On peut voir ça... ne put s'empêcher de riposter McCoy d'un ton bourru.

_Nous pouvons le comprendre, répondit Kirk d'un ton diplomate tout en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami. Sarek, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps que je sais précieux. Je suis ici pour voir Spock. Et le ramener avec nous au sein de Starfleet.

Kirk se montra poli mais pressant. Son malaise grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et il sembla lire le même trouble sur le visage pourtant impassible du père de Spock.

_Oui, j'avais deviné, répondit Sarek en stoppant sa démarche. A vrai dire, même si je n'ai jamais été en accord avec le choix que mon fils a fait en s'engageant dans Starfleet, sa voie me paraissait toujours meilleure que celle qu'il a choisi d'accomplir à son arrivée.

Kirk tiqua intérieurement, sentant soudain la justification à toute son angoisse.

_Quelle voie ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sarek se tut plusieurs secondes, étudiant longuement le visage de Kirk comme s'il essayait d'y décerner des réponses. Cette observation mit Kirk mal à l'aise mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

_Quelques jours après son arrivée, mon fils nous a fait part, à sa mère et moi, du trouble dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était apparemment assujetti à de fortes émotions humaines qui l'empêchaient de trouver le calme et la sérénité qu'il était revenu chercher sur Vulcain. Ses années passées au sein de la Fédération a semble-t-il profondément altérer sa capacité à maitriser ses émotions... C'est pour cette raison qu'il a pris la décision d'effectuer le rituel que nous appelons _Kholinar_.

Les explications de Sarek firent blêmir Kirk et il sentit tout à coup que les choses lui échappaient à nouveau. Il avait trop tardé.

_En quoi consiste ce rituel ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

_L'éradication pure et simple de toute émotion ! Se permit de répondre McCoy d'un ton ahuri et grogneur qui fit se retourner Kirk d'un air incrédule. Ce satané vulcain l'a vraiment fait...

Kirk plongea son regard angoissé dans celui de McCoy puis de Sarek, cherchant désespérément une meilleure explication. Sarek fut celui qui lui donna.

_Ce rituel est pratiqué depuis des centaines d'années par ceux qui désirent atteindre le somment de la sérénité vulcaine. Se purger de toute émotion afin de ne penser et être que raison et pure logique. Peu de vulcain réussissent à atteindre un tel état de plénitude car le rituel est long et difficile.

Malheureusement, Kirk connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il avait les capacités d'accomplir le rituel jusqu'au bout s'il en avait pris la décision. Comprenant le sens de ses pensées, Sarek se permit un léger soupir d'inquiétude.

_Le disciple doit s'aventurer dans les contrées éloignées et hostiles de la planète pour acquérir le calme et le recul nécessaire à la mise en place du rituel. Son périple est souvent parsemé d'obstacles et il ne récupère sa place au sein de la cité qu'après avoir accompli le _Kholinar_ ou après son échec.

Sarek n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage pour que Kirk comprenne que peu de vulcain devait oser revenir dans la société après un tel échec. Plus il cherchait à retrouver son ami et plus le sort semblait s'acharner à l'éloigner de lui. S'il avait cru à une force supérieure, il aurait pensé que leur destin n'étaient pas de se retrouver. Mais la seule force en laquelle Kirk mettait toute ses certitudes était la sienne. McCoy sembla le comprendre lui aussi car il s'approchait maintenant de lui d'un air réprobateur.

_Jim...

_Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

Comme si Sarek avait appréhendé la réaction de Kirk, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre.

_Réfléchissez bien, Capitaine Kirk. Pourquoi voulez-vous ramener Spock ? Pour son bien être, ou pour le vôtre ?

Il ne suffit que deux ou trois secondes à Kirk pour que l'évidence de la réponse s'installe dans son esprit.

_Pour le nôtre, admit-il simplement. Sarek, je pense que vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que Spock a sa place parmi nous, sur l'Enterprise. Qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où ses capacités sont les mieux exploitées et ses talents plus prompts à s'épanouir. Son côté humain est une force qui lui a permit d'apprendre plus encore que n'importe quel autre vulcain. Et ses capacités vulcaines nous permettent à nous, ses compagnons humains, de devenir meilleurs. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons : nous tirons partie du meilleur de l'autre. Sans Spock, je ne peux pas devenir un bon Capitaine. Sans nous, il ne peut être en parfaitement harmonie avec ce qu'il est, un vulcain et un humain.

Kirk continua de fixer Sarek avec détermination. Son yeux ne vacillèrent pas sous le regard scrutateur du vulcain. Le visage totalement impassible que Sarek lui offrait ne lui permit pas de savoir si ses mots avaient sonné justes ou pas. Mais ils étaient sincères, et Kirk espéra que le père de son ami les prennent comme tels. Il ne lui parla pas, bien entendu, de ses sentiments envers son fils. Ne voulant pas qu'il prenne son désir de le ramener à lui comme une vaine tentative spécifiquement humaine de rattacher l'être aimé à son mode de vie. Même si ce n'était pas totalement faux, Kirk ne serait jamais venu arracher Spock à sa planète s'il n'était pas persuadé que son bien être en dépendait. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs longues de secondes que le vulcain sembla s'animer à nouveau.

_Il a quitté ses quartiers depuis 5 jours. Je peux vous fournir une carte pour que vous puissiez vous repérer dans le désert d'_Akhna_. Vous pourrez suivre son itinéraire mais laissez-moi vous mettre en garde. Il est déjà difficile pour nous de se repérer dans les vastes plaines désertiques de Vulcain, vous avez plus de 73% de risques de vous perdre.

Ces estimations eurent le don de faire sortir McCoy de ses gonds.

_73% de risques ? Jim, c'est de la folie ! Essaya-t-il de le résonner. Il a 5 jours d'avance, c'est bien trop long pour que nous puissions le rattraper !

Kirk ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait pris sa décision et le médecin savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire reculer. Il voulait retrouver Spock mais pas au prix d'un périple qui ressemblait plus à un suicide qu'une tentative de sauvetage.

_Le périple d'un vulcain effectuant le _Kholinar_ est jonché de méditations. Si vous marchez sans vous arrêtez, vous augmenterez vos chances de le rattraper.

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas y aller en navette tout simplement ? Laissez-moi deviner, cela augmenterait nos chances de le retrouver vite et en un seul morceau d'au moins... 100% ?

Sarek fronça les sourcils que Kirk devina d'exaspération. Il était certain que le comportement de son ami n'était pas des plus agréable pour un vulcain... mais il n'avait pas tort pour autant dans ses propos.

_Les tempêtes de sables empêcheront toute visibilité, Docteur McCoy. Sans compter les nombreux chemins tapissés au sein de grottes et de montagnes rocheuses. Vous perdriez plus de temps ainsi, sans oublier que vous n'êtes pas certains que Spock décide de se manifester s'il en a l'occasion.

Sarek disait juste. Spock avait quitté l'Enterprise, sans leur dire adieu. Il ne voulait sûrement pas être retrouvé ni même ramené sur le vaisseau. Si Kirk voulait pouvoir le persuader que c'était la meilleure solution, il devrait le faire face à face en le prenant par surprise.

_Donnez-moi ce dont j'ai besoin, répliqua simplement le Capitaine. Je pars de suite après rassembler le matériel de survie nécessaire.

_Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin mais je vous conseille de ne point vous charger de façon excessive. La route sera déjà difficile. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans 32,4 minutes à l'entrée ouest de la Capitale.

Kirk acquiesça et fit demi tour aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le médecin à ses talons.

_Jim, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Même si je veux tout autant que vous retrouver Spock, nous mettons inutilement nos vies en danger. Quand -

_Ma vie, le coupa Kirk.

Il prit le temps de s'arrêter et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami alors que celui-ci commençait déjà à protester.

_C'est ma décision, Bones, et je partirais seul retrouver Spock. Je garderais un communicateur sur moi et je t'appellerais dès que je l'aurais retrouvé. Mais j'ai besoin de toi ici près à nous aider au moindre problème.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche mais seul un long silence en sortit avant qu'il ne l'a referme.

_Je compte sur toi, Bones. S'il te plait... avoua Kirk avec un faible sourire.

Il entendit son ami grommeler mais il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il fallait qu'il fasse se voyage seul. Trop de choses en dépendaient et il n'aurait jamais permis au médecin de mettre sa vie en danger pour ses décisions personnelles.

_Merci, souffla-t-il simplement alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la salle de téléportation.

_Tu as intérêt à faire attention... et à nous ramener ce satané vulcain. Que je puisse l'engueuler comme il le mérite à son retour !

La réflexion de McCoy arracha un sourire au Capitaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait plus que tout au monde que Spock puisse subir les foudres de Bones.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et non je ne leur faciliterais pas la tâche ^^ Kirk va devoir traverser quelques épreuves pour retrouver Spock. Comment va-t-il le retrouver et voudra-t-il revenir vers lui ? La suite au prochain épisode ^^_

_Merci à mes fidèles reviewers et au nouveau qui est venu nous rejoindre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Kirk se demanda pendant une demi-seconde si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée... mais à peine avait-il tourné le dos à son ami et à Sarek, qu'il sut qu'il ne se retournerait pas. Face à lui s'étendait de longues montagnes rocheuses, tapissées de sable et de galets polissés par l'érosion. Il avait la chance avec lui, les vents lui étant favorables pour le premier jour de son excursion à la recherche de Spock. Un sac de plusieurs kilos lui pendait dans le dos et malgré la chaleur étouffante de la planète et ses premières difficultés à respirer, il s'enfonça d'un pas pressé au sein des montagnes vulcaines. Le micro-processeur triangulaire qu'il tenait dans la main lui projetait l'itinéraire probable de Spock d'un tracet rouge vif. Mais comme Sarek le lui avait spécifié, il était possible que son ami ait dévié de sa trajectoire à un moment donné ou à un autre. Le tout était d'arriver au point culminant de son voyage, peu importait les chemins exacts qu'il décidait de prendre. Pour une fois, Kirk pria pour que Spock suive sa logique vulaine infaillible en obéissant scrupuleusement aux règles de passage de son rituel. Même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, il ne lui avait pas donné le meilleur exemple qui soit ces sept dernières années.

La chaleur était étouffante et l 'air entrait toujours aussi difficilement dans ses poumons. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa dernière et unique visite sur Vulcain, en dehors du fait qu'il avait du se battre à mort avec Spock, restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire d'une façon toujours aussi vivace. Cela faisait plusieurs heures à peine qu'il était parti et déjà ses poumons étaient douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Il ne le ferait qu'au bord de l'épuisement et lorsque son système biologique humain ne lui donnerait plus le choix d'avancer. Même s'il savait qu'il était encore trop loin de la position supposée de son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards sur les environs, à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait, cherchant inconsciemment Spock et croyant l'apercevoir derrière chaque rocher de couleur souffre. Malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontrait à marcher et à respirer, Kirk constata malgré tout la plénitude qui semblait se dégager de ce désert de roches et de sable. Un silence étonnant régnait sur le paysage sans être angoissant pour autant. Pas un seul signe de vie n'émanait des montagnes rocheuses et seuls les pas de Kirk semblaient y trouvaient résonnance.

_Je comprends la sensation de solitude que vous y cherchez Spock... souffla le Capitaine pour lui-même, non sans sourire légèrement à l'évocation du vulcain.

Malgré la vacuité du paysage et son infinie petitesse face à lui qui le noyait dans la solitude, Kirk avait l'impression de sentir la présence de son ami partout autour de lui. Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination. Son envie irrépressible de le retrouver faussait sûrement son jugement et ses sens. Mais Spock était omniprésent dans ses pensées, et elles semblaient faire echo au paysage qui l'enveloppait. Voilà peut-être pourquoi le Capitaine ne vit pas les heures s'écoulaient et la nuit tomber sur Vulcain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge humaine intégrée à son sac pour constater qu'il marchait déjà depuis 38h. Les maigres pauses qu'il s'étaient accordées pour boire et manger avaient été restreintes mais bénéfiques. Il avait pu marcher sans dormir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Les journées sur vulcain se comptaient en 43 heures humaines et les nuits en 9. Kirk comprenait maintenant la physiologie vulcaine qui permettait aux habitants de cette planète de pouvoir dormir extrêmement peu. Leurs nuits étaient si courtes et leurs journées si longues que leur corps avait dû s'adapter à ce rythme temporel. Même si Kirk savait qu'il aurait pu marcher encore quelques heures, il se força à s'arrêter pour dormir. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de 3h de sommeil avant de repartir et d'affronter les montagnes rocheuses de nuit. La chaleur y serait un peu plus supportable et son périple n'en serait que moins épuisant.

Kirk ouvrit un oeil exténué lorsque l'alarme qui lui faisait office de réveil résonna dans toute la grotte où il logeait. Les longues journées de marche et les courtes nuits de sommeil étaient entrain de l'affaiblir dangereusement. Il avait perdu la notion du temps mais selon son horloge personnelle il venait de passer plus de quatre jours et trois nuits vulcaines à essayer de rejoindre Spock. Si l'environnement lui avait paru calme et serein à son départ, il lui semblait bien plus hostile maintenant. Une violente tempête de sable s'était levée la veille et ne semblait pas s'être calmée à son réveil. Le visage enfoui dans une veste qu'il avait reconverti en foulard, il s'étira doucement pour faire disparaître la fatigue qui ankylosait ses muscles. Mais une douleur plus fugace encore lui arracha un violent cri de douleur.

Pris par suprise, il se recroquevilla en position foetale et serra sa jambe meurtrie entre ses bras. Il grinça des dents en soufflant durant plusieurs secondes avant que la douleur ne diminue. Lorsqu'il déplia ses bras pour étudier la raison de cette soudaine douleur, un rictus de dégoût déforma les traits de son visage. Deux trous transperçaient maintenant sa cuisse intérieure droite et un liquide verdâtre et jaune s'en écoulait. La blessure ressemblait à une morsure mais Kirk aurait bien été incapable de distinguer la nature de la créature qui semblait l'avoir piqué ou mordu. Il s'étonna que son sommeil ait été si profond pour ne pas sentir la bestiole qui avait profité de sa faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Ou le goûter.

Heureusement que Bones n'était pas avec lui pour voir ça. Même s'il n'était pas médecin, Kirk savait que la plaie était entrain de s'infecter et qu'il y avait peut-être du poison qui s'écoulait en ce moment même dans ses veines. Le Docteur aurait très vite paniqué en se rendant compte que ses médics et les soins qu'il avait laisser à Kirk pour son périple sur Vulcain ne lui étaient peut-être d'aucune efficacité. Il pesta intérieurement contre son manque de vigilance. Cette blessure risquait de le ralentir considérablement et il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il perde la trace de Spock. Cette possibilibité le fit jurer à haute voix alors qu'il fouillait dans l'une des poches de son sac, à la recherche d'une seringue d'antibiotiques. Même si le mélange ne l'aiderait peut-être pas à guérir, il lui permettrait au moins de diminuer la douleur qui le clouait au sol. Il fit couler un mince filet d'eau sur une compresse qu'il appliqua sur sa blessure pour la nettoyer. Le contact de ses doights sur sa cuisse le firent frissonner de douleur et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que les antibiotiques fassent complètement effet pour bander la plaie. Le contact de l'air semblait accelérer l'infection. Il appréhenda la souffrance qui s'annonçait mais n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Il prit l'une de ses vestes d'un geste rapide et l'entortilla en forme cylindrique. Il la cala ensuite dans sa bouche, et la tendit au maximum entre sa machoire inférieure et supérieure. Il fallait qu'il puisse mordre dedans pour évacuer la douleur dans se couper la langue. Lorsque sa plaie fut complètement nettoyée, il arracha son propre haut d'uniforme de Starfleet pour en faire un bandage de fortune. Il se cala en position assise et souleva doucement sa jambe droite pour y faire glisser le vêtement en dessous. Tenant chaque extrêmité dans une main, il regarda sa blessure avec angoisse. La plaie recommençait déjà à s'infecter... Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que le courage lui vienne. Kirk prit une longue respiration et ferma les yeux, l'image de Spock apparaissant naturellement dans le noir de ses paupières. Il s'accrocha à cette pensée et enserra sa cuisse à l'aide du tissu, nouant et renouant le bandage jusqu'à sa fin, broyant la veste dans sa bouche de douleur. Un gémissement plaintif et grave s'échappa de façon continue de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que le bandage soit bien attaché. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour venir s'écouler le long de son nez et se nicher sur ses lèvres.

Son corps mit plusieurs secondes avant de cesser de trembler et ses muscles se détendirent à nouveau. Le vêtement broyé s'échappa de sa bouche pour s'écraser au sol alors que sa mâchoire endolorie reprenait peu à peu consistance.

_Si j'attrapais le lâche qui a fait ça pendant mon sommeil... grogna-t-il à l'intention de la créature qui se tapissait peut-être encore dans la grotte.

Kirk attendit quelques secondes que la pression de son bandage s'atténue, au même titre que sa douleur. La plaie maintenant privée d'air cessa de s'infecter davantage et il put tenter de se remettre debout. Malgré l'assistance des parois de la grotte qui permit au Capitaine de se relever et de faire quelques pas, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher sans aide. Il pesta contre sa propre faiblesse et se retint de donner un violent coup de poing sur la paroi en pierre devant lui. Pourquoi les évènements s'archarnaient-ils ainsi sur lui ? Quelque soit leur raison, il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser gagner ! Il retourna en boitant à l'endroit où son sac reposait.

Il s'aperçut alors que la moitié de son contenu était vidé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, trop occupé à gérer sa douleur, pour remarquer le bordel étalé autour de son lit de fortune. Son sac avait été dépouillé et ses vivres... envolés. La créature avait finalement semblé trouver nourriture à son goût.

Kirk resta interdit quelques instants face à la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était blessé, épuisé, peut-être mourrant sans le savoir. Il n'avait plus de quoi se nourrir à part quelques litres d'eau. S'il continuait maintenant son chemin, il mourrait dans quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Si ce n'était pas d'une infection, la faim finirait par l'emporter. Et Spock... qui pouvait très bien être à des centaines de kilomètres de sa position.

Kirk s'affaissa contre la paroi de la grotte et se laissa glisser au sol, le regard vide. S'il faisait part maintenant de sa situation à Bones, il l'obligerait à abandonner sa mission. Et Spock serait perdu. Même s'il réussissait le rituel de _Kholinar_, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais travailler dans Starfleet. Il les abandonenrait tous. Il l'abandonnerait. La mort était-elle moins enviable que cette situation ?

La tête du Capitaine s'affaissa, lentement, jusqu'à ce que son menton repose sur sa poitrine. Les bras pendant le long de son corps et la jambe meurtie qui tremblait légèrement contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être amené à faire un tel choix dans sa vie. Vivre et abandonner son ami, celui qui comptait désormais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde et pour lequel il s'était découvert des sentiments amoureux... ou continuer et mourir en essayant de le retrouver sans réelle chance d'y parvenir.

Le choix le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire jusqu'à présent.

Une décision qui lui coûterait beaucoup quelle qu'elle soit... Il aurait aimé que son père soit là pour l'aider et le conseiller...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sous le bruit des rafales de vent qui cognaient contre l'entrée de la grotte.

_Spock...murmura-t-il enfin la gorge nouée. Je suis désolé...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_*court trés vite pour ne pas se faire taper* promis je vais essayer de réfréner mon sadisme pour les chapitres suivants -_-_

_C'est plus fort que moi j'y arrive pas... J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop ! Le chapitre suivant sera décisif, mais il est vrai qu'à ce stade il est trés difficile pour Kirk de continuer sa route..._

_Beaucoup de descriptions dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'l ne vous a pas paru barbant pour autant ;)_

_Un énorme merci à mes fidèles reviewers qui s'agrandiront encore je l'espère ^^ Et oui, le sadisme ça paye ! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Il était désolé. Terriblement désolé...

Parce qu'il abandonnait.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Spock lui en voudrait sûrement mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Spock... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...

Kirk prit son sac à dos et sortit le communicateur d'une de ses poches arrières.

Il était désolé.

Parce que Spock ne lui pardonnerait jamais, jamais. De mourir en essayant de le retrouver.

Parce qu'il abandonnait sa propre vie face à des possibilités quasi nulles de le revoir avant que son corps ne lâche.

_Pardonne moi, Bones. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Kirk serra le communicateur entre ses doigts et le glissa dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Il ne l'utiliserait pas. La balise permettrait à son ami de retrouver un jour son corps s'il ne survivait pas à son dernier périple. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Spock. Il ne pouvait plus le faire.

Adossé à la béquille artisanale qu'il s'était fabriqué en nouant ensemble les armatures de sa tente compressible, Kirk se redressa tant qu'il put devant l'entrée de la grotte. Le vent soufflait à une vitesse phénoménale et l'empêchait de voir à plus de dix centimètres. Il sentait déjà les quelques grains de sable qui s'engouffraient dans la grotte venir lui frapper le visage. A cette vitesse, ils allaient ressembler à des milliers de picotements à travers tout son corps. Il allait devoir marcher en protégeant au mieux sa blessure à la cuisse.

Il enroula la veste qui lui avait servi de défouloir autour de la tête et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Seuls ses yeux étaient découverts et ils reflétaient toute la détermination qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Il connaissait parfaitement le sort qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, mais il n'en avait déjà plus rien à faire. A la seconde où sa décision avait été prise, le Capitaine James T. Kirk était déjà mort.

Il mit les lunettes de protection que Sarek lui avait laissé à son départ et il s'engouffra en boitillant dans le brouillard épais de Vulcain.

* * *

Les vents le ballotaient dans tous les sens. Sa béquille de fortune commençait déjà à craqueler sous son poids. Kirk mit une main devant son visage pour essayer d'affiner sa visibilité. Selon la carte projetée par son micro-processeur, il commençait légèrement à s'éloigner du tracet de Spock. Enfin, le tracet que le vulcain aurait normalement dû suivre. Mais avec une tempête pareille, il avait sûrement dû s'écarter de son chemin.

Kirk s'arrêta, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Depuis combien de temps clopinait-il ainsi ? Trois heures ? Quatre ? Il n'avait pas la force de regarder son horloge personnelle. Et pour quelle raison le ferait-il aprés tout ? Sa jambe lui faisait mal à nouveau, le sable et les pierres l'écorchant un peu plus encore en profondeur. Mais il ne craignait pas cette douleur. Elle lui rappelait au contraire qu'il était toujours bel et bien vivant. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était la fièvre qui s'était installée et sa vision qui se troublait chaque minute un peu plus.

L'infection gagnait du terrain. Ou son sang était empoisonné. Dans tous les cas, il sentait son corps le lâcher petit à petit. Il avait froid et sentait pourtant la sueur perlait contre son front, dans son dos et sur ses bras. Ses lèvres tremblotaient légèrement et il devina qu'elles devaient arborer une couleur violacée. Ses dents claquaient de temps à autre alors que la douleur de sa jambe se réveillait à nouveau. Mais tant que sa béquille tenait bon et lui permettait de trouver un appui au milieu de ce désert enseveli, il continuait d'avancer.

De violentes toux l'obligèrent à s'immobiliser plusieurs fois. Sa détermination ne faillissait pas même s'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il sentit bientôt un liquide poisseux s'écouler le long de sa jambe, collant son vêtement à sa chair. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il baignait littéralement dans son propre pus. Il se décomposait vraiment sur place. Mais il n'avait plus le luxe de se nettoyer ou de s'arrêter pour si peu.

S'il s'arrêtait plusieurs minutes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais continuer. Son corps meurtri par l'épuisement et l'empoisonnement cesserait bientôt de fonctionner. S'il l'immobilisait maintenant, il risquait d'accélérer cette fin. Le fait qu'il n'avait maintenant presque plus l'apparence du grand Capitaine que tout le monde connaissait n'entravait en rien sa fierté. Il avançait, toujours plus lentement, avec toujours plus de mal. Jusqu'au moment, où il sentit les armatures se plier sous son poids. La craquement distinct du plastique qui se tort, la sensation de légèrement qui précède le vide, et le corps de Kirk s'étala de tout son long contre le sol.

Un bruit sourd suivit sa chute et il sut qu'il venait de se casser un os en tombant. Ou plusieurs. Il n'aurait pas su dire tellement la fièvre occultait ses autres sens. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur et même si c'était très mauvais signe dans son état, il éprouva un certain réconfort à ne pas sentir ses os se briser. Il cracha violemment le sable qui était arrivé à s'immiscer dans sa veste, partiellement défaite par sa chute. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais ne vit rien que du sable, partout atour de lui, partout contre lui. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et savait que cette chute lui serait fatale.

Il serra les dents et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il avait échoué.

Les images dansaient déjà devant ses yeux et il eut l'impression d'apercevoir son poste de pilotage de l'Enterprise et les voix de Sulu et Uhura obéissant à ses ordres. Il était en train de délirer. Sûrement le dernier stade de son empoisonnement. Il mourrait, seul, au milieu de nulle part. Il n'avait même pas réussi à retrouver la trace de son ami. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Spock au moment où il l'avait évité quelques semaines plus tôt. Les derniers contacts qu'il avait eu avec lui n'étaient que malaise et confusion, peur, appréhension. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé...

Kirk toussa violemment et du sang s'écrasa sur la pierre face à lui. Les larmes qu'il avait versé vinrent s'écouler sur sa langue et leur goût salé se mêla à celui de son propre sang. Il concentra tous ses derniers efforts pour sortir le communicateur de sa poche. Chaque mouvement lui paraissait long et fastidieux. Il ne ressentait plus l'extrêmité de ses doigts et cala avec difficulté l'appareil contre sa bouche. Il souleva une dernière fois sa main pour établir une communication. Seuls de violents parasites lui répondirent sur la ligne.

La tempête de sable empêchait toute liaison. Il était véritablement seul et sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir dire adieu à l'un de ses amis. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Bones quand il apprendrait sa mort, la colère qui l'habiterait. Il aurait presque aimé se faire taper sur les doigts, à l'instant même. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de ne pas se sentir seul. Sa plus grande peur se réalisait finalement. Il mourrait, et il le faisait dans la solitude la plus extrême.

Kirk ricana ironiquement alors que sa conscience le quittait peu à peu. La délivrance serait bientôt là. Ou bien l'oubli total. Mais dans son délire, il aperçut une masse sombre juste en face de lui et sourit un peu plus encore. La créature semblait l'avoir suivi dans son dernier déplacement, attendant que son venin fasse effet pour venir cueillir sa proie sur un plateau d'argent. Et alors que sa vue se brouillait et qu'il perdait toute conscience, Kirk laissa s'échapper quelques mots dans ses derniers soupirs.

_Bon appétit...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Voila le chapitre suivant, un peu plus court que les autres... mais j'écris l'autre dans la foulée donc ne vous inquiétez pas il arrivera rapidement ^^_

_Autant dire que l'état de Kirk est extrêmement grave et je vous laisse faire vos suppositions pour la suite ^^_

_Je voulais vous tenir encore une dernière fois en haleine (sadisme quand tu nous tiens !). Je pense que la fic fera une vingtaine de chapitre donc c'est bientôt la fin ;) Il est vrai quentre le paradis de Kirk et l'enfer vulcain il y a tout un fossé mais que j'ai voulu exploiter au maximum. Je suis contente que certains l'aient remarqué ^^  
_

_EN attendant, je remercie toujours autant mes reviewers qui me donnent la motivation d'écrire aussi vite. J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour une nouvelle fanfiction de Chi du ciel (quel rendement elle aussi !) nommée "Fleur de l'âge" ^^_

_Encore merci tous !  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Musique sur laquelle j'ai écris ce chapitre (à copier en enlevant les esapces) : http : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=S7c-BMZLD9U**

**Chapitre 17**

Spock... Il était là... dans son délire...

Il le revoyait, durant leur mission sur Almeri... Il lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à analyser les nouvelles données que son tricordeur lui fournissait. Ses hanches étaient fines... Il avait la silhouette d'une femme...

Le vulcain s'était retourné, le toisant avec étonnement. Kirk s'approcha de lui... Il l'embrassa...

L'ennemi leur avait encore échappé ! Ils avaient découvert qu'un espion à bord de l'Enterprise fournissait illégalement des informations aux troupes romuliennes... Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, et Kirk avait frappé le dossier de son siège avec violence. Une telle frustration... Il avait échoué. Spock s'était approché et lui murmurait quelque chose qu'il n'écoutait pas, trop en colère face à son échec. Il posa alors sa main contre l'épaule du Capitaine... Son regard glissa sur les doigts agiles du vulcain contre sa peau. Il lui prit la main et l'effleura avec ses lèvres...

Il sentait bon... Il devait tout juste sortir de sa douche lorsque il avait posé son plateau repas à côté du sien. Kirk parlait au lieutenant Sulu en face de lui. Quand Spock entra dans la conversation, il se retourna vers lui et le fixa longuement... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis autre autre... Il nicha son visage dans son cou et remonta respirer à plein poumons l'odeur suave et vanillée de sa chevelure...

_Non... souffla Kirk. Pas... pas comme... ça...

Toutes ces situations s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Elles ne s'étaient pas réellement produites. Elles lui paraissaient pourtant si vraies... tellement naturelles...

Avait-il eu toutes ses pensées auparavant ? … Spock avait-il ...

_Spock...

_Chut... Amiral, tenez-bon.

Spock... Il était encore là, dans son esprit. La mort semblait venir si lentement... Ne pouvait-elle pas s'implement l'emporter ? Il sentait déjà le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ces doigts... si fins, si agiles... Il les agrippa avec sa main, les ramenant avec impatience contre son visage. Il les effleura du bout des lèvres...

Puis il tomba, longuement. Sa chute ne semblait plus en finir. Il hurla de terreur, la sensation du vide soulevant littéralement ses intestins. Il battit des bras, cherchant désespéremment à s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ralentir sa chute...

Son corps convulsa et des mains semblèrent l'agripper. Il s'y accrocha avec panique, sentant que sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant, elles le plaquèrent violemment et sa chute n'en fut que plus rapide... Il hurla de plus belle et se débattit.

_Rendez le moi !

Depuis quand ces fichus créatures qui se faisaient passer pour des divinités grecques étaient-elles revenues sur l'Enterprise ? Elles allaient lui enlever Spock, le forçant encore une fois à éprouver des émotions intenses. Elles allaient détruire ses barrières mentales... Il allait encore l'entendre pleurer à lui en arracher le coeur... Il rirait aux éclats. Et ça ne serait pas grâce à lui.

Il se redressa brutalement, conscient que ces créatures l'avaient enfermé dans une grotte et qu'elles essayaient de manipuler Spock pour qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_Spock, il faut que vous partiez !

Il prit le visage du vulcain entre ses mains moites et déposa un baiser furtif sur son front avant de se relever. Mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui répondre et il s'affala à nouveau sur le sol.

_Il faut que je trouve mon phaser, avant qu'elles ne reviennent !

_Jim, calmez-vous !

Le vulcain prit les poignées de Kirk entre ses mains et le maintint au sol, son visage surplombant le sien. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur rouge.

_Ils vous possèdent... Spock, réveillez-vous ! Ne les laissez pas vous manipuler !

_Jim, vous délirez. Ecoutez moi bien, le poison qui circule dans votre sang vous donne des hallucinations. Votre fièvre est à un stade très avancé et il faut que vous vous battiez avec moi pour guérir.

Kirk secoua la tête et essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise du vulcain. Il était terrifié et pourtant il sentait le devoir de sauver son ami de la possession. Mais Spock bloqua ses bras le long de son corps avec ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obigeant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

_Capitaine, je vous ordonne de vous ressaisir. Vous mettez en danger tout l'équipage par votre comportement. Vous devez vous calmer.

Kirk resta interdit quelques secondes, la signification des mots de son ami lui rendant partiellement la raison. Il devait se montrer fort et raisonné pour sauver sl'Enterprise et ses occupants. Ils comptaient tous sur lui. Il cessa donc de se débattre et s'abandonna au calme que lui imposait son second. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, de violentes images refaisaient sans cesse surface. Mais la voix de Spock qui lui parvenait difficilement s'évertua à l'apaiser. Il se contenta de suivre les conseils qu'il lui donna... et l'inconscience vint le cueillir en toute tranquilité.

* * *

Kirk papillonna des yeux durant de longues secondes, avant que ses iris ne s'habituent à la pénombre qui l'enveloppait. Il se sentait nauséeux et faible... mais irrémédiablement vivant. Sa main chercha inconsciemment la blessure qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie et il sentit qu'un nouveau bandage la recouvrait. Quelqu'un semblait l'avoir soigné.

Un crépitement de feu lui fit tourner la tête eil se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage endormi de Spock. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Spock...

Le vulcain était allongé à ses côtés, les bras en croix contre la poitrine, le visage reposant sur le sol dans sa direction. Il n'était qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de lui mais Kirk crut d'abord à une hallucination. Il tendit doucement le bras face à lui, étonné de ne pas ressentir autre chose que de la fatigue dans ses muscles, et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son ami. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste quand il sentit le contact chaud de l'épiderme du vulcain. Il était bien réel.

Il ne pouvait expliquer le soulagement qu'll ressentit en constatant que Spock était bien vivant. Là, en face de lui. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs que la dernière fois où il l'avait quitté, et tombaient en bataille autour de son visage. Kirk jeta plusieurs regards autour lui, cherchant à comprendre où il était et comment il en était arrivé là. Mais un simple feu trônait aux côtés du vulcain profondément endormi. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir épuisé et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était la cause. Mais entre ses délires et la réalité, qu'est-ce qui avait été vrai ? Tout était flou dans ses souvenirs, depuis sa perte de conscience jusqu'à son réveil. Des flashs lui revenaient parfois en tête et il y voyait Spock dans chacun d'entre eux.

Son regard vacilla et il posa à nouveau son attention sur le visage du vulcain. Il fut soulagé de constater que ses traits n'étaient pas trop durs. Il s'était attendu à le retrouver plus froid que jamais après ses deux premières semaines de rituel. Mais le sommeil et sa chevelure négligée pouvaient fausser la donne et il refusa de se donner trop d'espoirs. Après tout, il avait réussi à le retrouver... c'était déjà un miracle en soi. Ou plutôt, c'était le vulcain qui l'avait fait.

Kirk sourit à cette pensée et se permit de passer délicatement une main dans la chevelure ébène du vulcain. Il était venu l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise et au final c'était Spock qui l'avait secouru. Il savait qu'il avait échappé à la mort grâce à son ami. Il avait une dette envers lui. Encore une...

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et tant d'autres à faire... mais il n'eut pas le coeur à le réveiller. Son visage semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait aussi profondément. Le souffle du vent résonnait à peine dans la grotte et glissait harmonieusement contre les parois rocheuses, filtrant aux oreilles du Capitaine comme une douce complainte régulière. Seuls les crépitement du feu troublaient ce rythme alors que sa lumière dansait mollement sur le visage du vulcain. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'atmosphère aurait été très romantique... Kirk se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien embrasser ces lèvres endormies. C'était une habitude dont il n'arrivait décidément plus à se départir... Un léger sourire illumina son visage et il grava cette image de Spock dans sa mémoire avant de laisser à nouveau la fatigue l'emporter. Oui, il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Mais elles attendraient bien qu'ils soient reposés.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Hé hé hé... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kirk mourir bien entendu ! ^^ Il a enfin retrouvé Spock, ou plutôt Spock l'a trouvé. Ne croyez pas que tout sera facile dorénavant ! SI le calvaire physique de Kirk est terminé, il n'en est pas de même pour le reste... on arrête plus une sadique quand elle est lancée :D_

_J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a un peu soulagé et qu'il vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à raconter l'histoire du point de vue d'un homme délirant... comment rendre l'histoire cohérente alors que dans un délire tout n'est qu'incohérence et incompréhension ? Enfin, j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant :s_

_Mille merci toujours à mes reviewers si fidèles :) et un tout particulier à Chi pour son commentaire de la mort qui tue :D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire et à constater que nous partagions la même vision de Spock et de Kirk. Oui, Spock est un véritable lâche en matière de sentiment. Et sincèrement j'e n'ai pas de meilleure explication au fait qu'il ait pratiqué le Kholinar dans le premier film de Star Trek qu'un profond amour pour Kirk. Même si Kirk était passé amiral et qu'il était logique qu'il retourne sur vulcain, de simples sentiments amicaux ne nécessitaient pas tant de sacrifices... enfin bref, j'arrête de m'emballer !_

_La suite prochainement :)  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

La tempête de sable semblait s'être calmée. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Kirk supposa lorsqu'il fut réveillé par l'absence du grondement régulier du sable frottant contre la pierre. En temps normal, le bruit était assez étourdissant. Mais les quelques jours à peine qu'il avait passé dans les montagnes vulcaines l'avaient habitué à beaucoup de choses. Notamment au fait de passer ses nuits sur un sol dur, seulement éclairé par la lumière d'un feu de fortune. Mais ce fut la première fois que Kirk se réveilla reposé et soulagé.

Ses muscles ne lui faisaient plus mal et il se sentait la force d'un jeune homme de 20 ans. Il se redressa alors sans attendre mais bien vite une autre douleur vint calmer ses ardeurs. Il posa une main rapide sur sa poitrine et comprit qu'il avait la clavicule cassée. Le fait d'être resté allongé à son premier réveil avait du maintenir la douleur au repos. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait avoir été assez bien soigné. La douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'il se l'était imaginé et la blessure sur sa cuisse ne lui faisait plus du tout mal. Combien de temps avait-il pu resté inconscient ?

_Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger, Amiral. Vous devriez reposer votre clavicule.

La voix familière bien que froide de Spock arracha un large sourire à Kirk. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son ami assis à côté du feu, entrain de préparer ce qu'il devenait aisément leur prochain repas. Ses cheveux en bataille contrastaient maintenant fortement avec les traits fermés de son visage et le regard concentré qu'il appliquait à sa tâche.

_Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Spock.

La spontanéité et les profondes émotions qui débordaient dans sa voix firent stopper le vulcain. Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur l'amiral. Kirk laissa son coeur parler à sa place et il lui sourit, le regard brillant. Son expression sembla toucher le vulcain dont les traits se détendirent légèrement. Mais bien vite, Spock détacha son regard du Capitaine et continua de préparer le repas. Kirk se demanda si le vulcain lui en voulait pour avoir risquer ainsi sa vie.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant tout de même pour se rapprocher un peu plus du feu et de Spock.

_2,6 jours, Amiral. Lorsque je vous ai trouvé votre état était critique. La guérison a été longue et difficile, se contenta Spock de répondre sans aucune trace d'émotion dans la voix.

Kirk n'aimait pas la façon dont son ami semblait s'être renfermé et il suspecta le rituel du _Kholinar_ de montrer déjà ses premiers signes. Il ne s'en offusqua cependant pas et continua de se montrer chaleureux.

_Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour votre aide. Je vous dois encore une fois la vie, Spock.

_Vous pourriez déjà considérer que votre vie a plus de valeur que celle que vous semblez lui donner, Amiral. Ensuite, il faut que vous rentriez sur Terre. Vulcain est une planète dangereuse, votre place n'est pas ici.

Kirk ne se laissa pas démonter par la froideur des propos de Spock. Il s'y était attendu même si, quelque part, le ton était blessant et lui donnait une sensation inhabituelle de solitude. Il avait traversé bien trop d'épreuves pour abandonner si prêt du but et pour si peu. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient.

_Ma place est auprès de vous, Spock. Tout comme la votre l'est sur l'Enterprise, avec nous.

Il se retint de rajouter « avec moi », estimant qu'il fallait ménager son ami quant aux révélations qu'il allait sûrement devoir lui faire. Déjà, son ami relevait vers lui un sourcil perplexe.

_Votre fièvre semble vous avoir atteint plus profondément que je le croyais. Amiral, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus en possession de l'Enterprise ?

Kirk ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement devant l'air grave et sérieux qu'affichait maintenant son ami.

_Allons, Spock. Je trouve que c'est plutôt logique. Comment pensez-vous que je sois arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Le regard de Spock se durcit légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait pour réfléchir et suivre son raisonnement vulcain qu'il pensait infaillible.

_Vous avez récupéré l'Enterprise. Mais pour cela, vous avez forcément dû abandonner votre titre... Capitaine. Vous avez démissionné.

Kirk hocha doucement la tête, souriant un peu moins profondément aux souvenirs de ses derniers sacrifices. Il s'était attendu à ce que Spock réagisse un peu plus à cette nouvelle mais son visage se durcit plus encore et ses yeux redevinrent froid. Il venait de retrouver son masque vulcain mais Kirk fut persuadé d'avoir aperçu de la colère dans son regard avant qu'il ne se vide à nouveau.

_Je pensais que vous seriez un minimum enthousiaste à cette nouvelle, répondit Kirk quelque peu déçu du manque de réaction de son ami. A hauteur vulcaine, cela va de soit. Mais si je vous informe de mon nouveau grade c'est seulement pour vous demander de revenir avec nous. Spock, je suis venu vous chercher jusqu'ici pour vous ramener auprès de vos amis.

_C'est impossible, Capitaine.

Kirk se doutait, ou plutôt il appréhendait, que Spock ne revienne pas vers lui à cette simple annonce. Quelque chose lui disait déjà que ça ne suffirait pas. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas présenté sa démission plus tôt. Maintenant que ses craintes se confirmaient, il allait devoir improviser.

_Pourquoi, Spock ? Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici exactement ?

Si Spock refusait absolument de repartir avec lui il ne pouvait le priver d'une explication. Il estimait à juste titre en avoir le droit.

_Je suis ici pour procéder au rituel -

_Du _Kholinar_, je sais, le coupa Kirk. Votre père m'a mis au courant, s'obligea-t-il à expliquer en voyant le regard interrogateur de son ami. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi voulez-vous à ce point éradiquer toute émotion de votre vie ?

_C'est une étape nécessaire à mon bien être.

Cette fois-ci, Kirk se sentit franchement blessé. Mais il étouffa sa colère et ses reproches et continua sur le ton de la diplomatie.

_Les années que vous avez partagé avec nous ont-elles été si difficiles et néfastes pour vous ?

Spock se tut quelques secondes et sembla chercher ses propres mots. Cette réaction étonna Kirk qui avait toujours connu le vulcain ayant réponse à tout, tout de suite.

_Non, Capitaine. Elles ont été sources d'enrichissement permanent autant sur le plan scientifique que personnel.

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous essayez à tout prix d'éradiquer ? Au point de renoncer en partie à l'homme que vous êtes !

_C'est assez difficile à expliquer, Capitaine, et je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je vous demande simplement de respecter mon choix comme je l'ai toujours fait avec vous.

Kirk soupira d'incompréhension. Spock s'évertuait à lui cacher la vérité et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

_Je ne peux pas malheureusement... Spock, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Croyez-vous que j'aurais risqué ma vie pour vous retrouver si je comptais m'en aller sans la moindre explication ?

_Alors vous avez fait le mauvais choix, Capitaine. Car je ne peux donner satisfaction à votre requête.

_Appelez-moi Jim bon sang ! Ne put s'empêcher de tempêter Kirk, épuisé par la froideur et l'absence d'émotion de son ami.

Il n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour lâcher aussi facilement le morceau et Spock ne tarderait pas à le comprendre.

_Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes dans votre rituel mais ne me faites pas croire que vous avez réussi à oublier sept années de collaboration et d'amitié en seulement quelques jours.

La réflexion de Kirk eut au moins l'effet de faire stopper les activités dans lesquelles sont ami semblait se plonger avec ardeur mais ne le fit pas réagir autrement.

_Je veux seulement comprendre ce qui a pu vous pousser à croire que le _Kholinar_ était la seule et unique réponse à vos problèmes ?

Spock se releva brutalement, surprenant Kirk qui serait tombé à la renverse s'il n'avait pas prit appui sur le sol avec son bras. Il le fixa de toute sa hauteur et son expression indescriptible mit Kirk mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait vu juste ou non. Si le vulcain combattait sa colère devant son insistance ou s'il cherchait simplement à lui faire peur.

_Vous savez très bien quels sont mes « problèmes », Capitaine. Votre comportement sur l'Enterprise à mon égard lors de notre retour sur Terre en témoigne. Alors pourquoi vouloir me forcer à mentionner devant vous l'objet de mes troubles tandis que je fais mon possible pour les régler de façon optimale ?

Kirk eut le souffle coupé par la réponse du vulcain. Il n'avait en effet pas encore envisagé que son comportement troublant de leurs derniers jours sur le vaisseau aient pu avoir un rapport direct avec sa décision. Il s'était montré distant, fuyant, mal à l'aise. Cela avait dû être difficile à comprendre pour le vulcain. S'était-il senti rejeté ?

_Spock, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en êtes arrivé à pratiquer ce rituel. Mon comportement avec vous était quelque peu incompréhensible et sûrement blessant. Je m'excuse aujourd'hui pour cela. Mais vous n'en étiez pas responsable !

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils mais ne changea pas de position. Ses traits restèrent froids et ses yeux accusateurs.

_Seule ma présence semblait avoir cet effet sur vous. J'en ai donc logiquement déduis que j'étais la source de votre inconfort. Avais-je tort, Capitaine ?

Kirk s'agaça de l'appellation officielle que Spock s'évertuait à garder. Ils n'arriveraient pas à arranger les choses avec ce ton là. Il se força donc à radoucir ses propos et son expression. Il appuya sur son bras pour s'aider à se relever. Sa clavicule cassée lui fit mal et il tituba quelques secondes pour arriver à se stabiliser. Il voulait se trouver à même hauteur que Spock, construire une position d'égalité entre eux.

_Spock... souffla-t-il en ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. Quelque chose me tracassait, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois et vous n'aviez jamais envisagé de solution aussi radicale auparavant. J'ai réussi à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et à résoudre le problème. Seulement, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'en excuser.

Kirk fit un pas en direction du vulcain et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Spock, vous êtes parti si vite... Vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu de votre décision...

Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de lever une main à hauteur du visage de son ami. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui caresser la joue... Mais la légère réaction de recul qu'eut le vulcain à l'approche de ses doigts le stoppa net dans son élan. Son regard se voila légèrement de tristesse et il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Le rejet faisait mal, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait désespérément besoin de le toucher. Mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, pour toutes les fois où il l'avait évité avant leur séparation.

Spock sembla comprendre que son geste lui avait causé du tort car les traits de son visage se radoucirent. Mais il ne cherchait pas à susciter de la pitié ou de la culpabilité. Il voulait simplement qu'il revienne, avec lui.

_Je ne peux pas, Capitaine, répondit le vulcain d'un ton désolé mais ferme.

Kirk le sentit se tendre avant de retourner s'asseoir près du feu. Lui resta debout, face à la paroi rocheuse maintenant vide en face de lui. Son regard se perdit quelques instants avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et laisse sa tristesse s'envoler. Il ne fallait laisser de place dans son esprit que pour la détermination. Il savait que convaincre le vulcain de revenir ne serait pas aussi facile et qu'il n'y arriverait pas en une seule discussion. Mais il se montrerait patient. Il avait le temps. Même si l'Enterprise attendant son retour en orbite autour de Vulcain, il avait demandé à la Fédération de lui laisser un bon mois avant l'assignation de leur prochaine mission. Il se rappelait l'air outragé du Général lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de toutes ses exigences. Finalement, il avait réussi à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ça serait la même chose avec Spock.

_Bien, je suppose que c'est l'heure du casse-croûte, capitula-t-il en retournant s'asseoir auprès du vulcain. J'espère que vous saurez varier les menus, nous risquons de passer pas mal de temps ensemble !

Comme il s'y était attendu, Spock le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Il lui répondit par un large sourire et attrapa son sac près de lui pour y prendre un peu d'eau.

_Je ne vous avais pas prévenu ? Je ne compte pas repartir d'ici sans vous. Avec ou sans explication, il n'est plus question de vous quitter une seconde des yeux, tant que vous ne vous serez pas décidé à revenir au bord de l'Enterprise.

_Capitaine, je...

_Oh, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de jouer la poudre d'escampette pendant mon sommeil, je ne survivrais pas bien longtemps sans vous. Le seul communicateur que je possédais s'est, semble-t-il, perdu lors de la tempête de sable sinon vous auriez déjà appeler l'Enterprise pour venir me récupérer.

Le regard de Spock se fit de plus en plus agacé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'affiche plus qu'un air résigné puis impassible. Quoiqu'il avait l'intention de faire, il ne pourrait pas empêcher le Capitaine de rester. Il en était conscient et cela semblait contrecarrer ses plans. Kirk ne s'en désola pas. Il n'en avait, au contraire, absolument rien à faire.

Le large sourire espiègle qu'il offrit à Spock alors qu'il mangeait le lui fit suffisamment comprendre. Et il passèrent tout leur premier repas ensemble dans le silence le plus complet.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre des retrouvailles (les vraies) où Spock et Kirk se confrontent enfin ! Comment ça c'est froid et plutôt décevant ? :D_

_Mais vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Spock l'accueille les bras ouverts... Enfin, du coup ça risque d'être un peu plus long que prévu, je crois que les 20 chapitres seront bien dépassés ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je remercie toujours aussi chaleureusement mes fidèles revewers._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que Kirk empêcher son ami d'accomplir correctement son rituel. Les repas se passaient relativement au calme, Kirk parlant toujours de leurs aventures et des anecdotes qu'il aimait lui rappeler. Il voulait ainsi lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre en continuant sur cette voix. Le vulcain lui avait dit une fois que ses tentatives échoueraient mais voyant que son Capitaine ne comptait pas s'arrêter, il avait cessé d'essayer de le dissuader. Kirk s'était réjoui de cette petite victoire personnelle mais il était bien forcé de constater qu'il finissait par tourner en rond.

A chaque fois que Spock entrait en méditation, Kirk venait s'installer à ses côtés et lui parler sans cesse pendant des heures. Passant en revue l'ensemble de leurs missions. Et en sept années de loyaux services, il avait de quoi raconter... Spock l'écoutait, ou du moins faisait son possible pour faire abstraction des monologues de son Capitaine, les yeux fermés, le visage impassible. Si Kirk n'avait pas remarqué les quelques légères plissures aux coins de ses lèvres qui prouvaient qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer (et même qu'il était agacé ?), il aurait parié parler dans le vide. Mais lorsque le vulcain se levait et quittait la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile, Kirk ne pouvant pas encore se déplacer dans de meilleures conditions, le Capitaine suspectait son ami de s'isoler afin de retrouver son calme. Sûrement même, pour méditer.

La première fois que Spock s'était ainsi absenté, il avait eu peur de se retrouver seul. Mais le vulcain revenait toujours. A chaque fois plus froid, à chaque fois plus fermé. Tous les efforts qu'il menait pour lui rappeler ses années d'amitié et d'aventures semblaient balayés par ces deux ou trois heures d'isolement. Kirk ne pouvait pas le suivre dans les montagnes rocheuses, et Spock le savait. Quand bien même, lorsque le vulcain pointait à nouveau le bout de ses oreilles dans la grotte, Kirk repartait de plus belle. Mais voilà, au bout de quatre jours de récits épiques et passionnés il était forcé de constater... qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à dire. L'inspiration lui manquait, et le courage le fuyait dangereusement.

Il n'avait pour l'heure obtenu aucune réelle amélioration dans le comportement de Spock. A part, cette fois là. Mais il était bien incapable de dire si elle consistait une amélioration ou non. Lors de leur avant dernière nuit ensemble, Kirk avait eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était endormi tard, le sommeil léger. Le moindre inconfort le réveillait pendant la nuit. Et puis soudain, il se sentit oppressé dans sa semi-conscience. Il s'était alors tourné sur le côté pour caler sa tête sur l'un de ses avant-bras. Sa mauvaise position lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour chercher une place plus confortable. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste que son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde.

Spock était penché juste au dessus de lui, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il était agenouillé, le corps penché en avant et les mains posées sur le sol. Il le fixait d'une lueur indescriptible, sans bouger. Cette situation fit frisonner Kirk mais ce ne fut pas de peur. Le vulcain ne le lâchait pas du regard et lui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il n'osa pas demander quelques éclaircissements sur le comportement de son ami, ne voulant pas briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Spock était-il somnambule ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le regard vide. Mais ses traits étaient figés et ses yeux emplis d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir malgré tous ces efforts. Kirk ne décrocha pas son regard du vulcain, ne voulant pas capituler quelques soient les intentions de son ami au sang chaud.

Leur échange avait semblé durer une éternité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne troublant ce moment d'un geste ou d'une parole. L'un au visage impassible, les émotions se succédant sur celui de l'autre : étonnement, incompréhension, défi... désir ?

Et puis Spock avait mit fin à leur communication silencieuse, se détournant simplement de Kirk pour aller rejoindre sa couchette. Kirk avait cligné des yeux, revenant difficilement à la réalité. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que son regard se posa sur l'homme qui dormait maintenant à côté de lui, le dos tourné. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? Des minutes, des heures ? Il avait à peine eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer que le jour s'était levé. Spock avait agi comme si de rien n'était, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer fortement Kirk. Il s'était accordé quelques heures de pauses, ne lui adressant pas la parole. Si Spock avait remarqué sa bouderie, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Puis il s'était remis à sa tâche, trouvant moins d'ardeur et de conviction à ses agissements. Il était aujourd'hui arrivé à la conclusion que la manière douce ne marcherait pas. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot au vulcain de la journée, réfléchissant dans son coin à une nouvelle façon de le faire réagir. Il avait observé du quoi de l'oeil son ami vulcain entrain de l'étudier discrètement. Son soudain silence semblait le déstabiliser finalement. Regrettait-il qu'il cesse son petit manège ?

Leur diner se passa dans le silence le plus total, un silence froid et lourd de reproches. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Kirk se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Spock. En plus d'épuiser son énergie à le convaincre de revenir avec lui, il passait son temps à réfréner ses sentiments. Ses nombreuses envies de le toucher, de l'embrasser ou ne serait-ce que le désir de le sentir contre lui. Vulcain était une planète aride dont les habitants avaient le sang chaud. Pourtant, Kirk avait rarement eu aussi froid.

_Vous semblez avoir compris que vos tentatives de persuasion sont vaines, Capitaine, fit remarquer Spock alors qu'il mangeait son repas avec lenteur.

Kirk aurait presque cru à de la morosité s'il n'était plus aussi persuadé que le _Kholinar_ lui enlevait chaque jour un peu plus son ami. S'il voulait faire réagir Spock, il ne devait plus y aller avec des pincettes. De toute manière, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Maintenant qu'il savait le vulcain décidé à ne pas revenir vers lui quoi qu'il en coûte, ses mots n'auraient plus de conséquences plus désastreuses.

_Non, Spock... Je cherche juste un moyen de vous faire comprendre de façon subtile que j'ai envie de vous.

Kirk ne releva pas le regard, continuant de manger son maigre repas comme si de rien n'était. La phrase avait délibérément été dite d'un ton désinvolte et il comprit qu'elle eut l'effet escompté quand il entendit Spock poser son bol. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende le vulcain lui répondre d'une voix étrangement mal assurée.

_Je sais que l'humour terrien est parfois douteux, mais vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ces choses là, Capitaine.

La voix se voulait froide mais Kirk n'y crut pas un seul instant. Il venait enfin de trouver une brèche dans la carapace vulcaine qui lui servait de compagnon depuis ces derniers jours.

_Ces choses là ? Je croyais que les vulcains ne ressentaient rien, répondit-il sans arrêter de manger.

_Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Capitaine. Vous -

_Non ! Je ne sais pas, Spock ! S'énerva-t-il tout à coup, lasse des sous-entendus de Spock qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Sa réaction les prirent tous les deux au dépourvu mais vu qu'il était parti sur sa lancée, autant éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Il laissa tomber ses couverts un peu violemment et se tourna vers le vulcain.

_Vous voulez que je respecte votre décision de nous abandonner sans m'accorder aucune confiance en retour. Où se trouve votre respect lorsque vous me refuser la moindre explication ? A quoi rime tous ces sous-entendus ? Mettez-vous à ma place un seul instant ! Me laisseriez-vous partir ainsi sans aucune explication ?

Le visage de Spock s'assombrit soudainement et tout étonnement disparut de ses traits. L'avait-il enfin fait réagir ?

_Je vous signale, Capitaine, que c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour riposter avant de s'apercevoir de la véracité des propos de son ami. Effectivement, il l'avait laissé partir de l'Enterprise. Il l'avait laissé s'isoler dans ce bar paumé. Et il en avait profité pour s'enfuir lui aussi.

_C'était de la fuite, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. La mienne a simplement permit la votre. Je sais ce que je fuyais : la perte de tout ce qui m'était cher. Mais je suis là, aujourd'hui. Avec l'Enterprise et tous les membres de l'équipage. Avec mes amis. Je me bats pour retrouver ce que j'ai perdu ! Pourquoi abandonnez-vous ?

Kirk vit les poings de Spock se serrer légèrement et il baissa la tête, l'empêchant d'apercevoir l'expression de son visage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter encore une fois sa question, il vit le vulcain se lever et se détourner de lui.

_Il n'en est pas question ! Grogna-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

Sa clavicule pas encore tout à fait remise lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rattraper Spock par le poignet avant que celui-ci ne retourne s'isoler dans les montagnes vulcaines si chères à ses yeux.

_Vous allez arrêter de fuir et m'écouter Spock !

_Capitaine, lâchez-moi. Je ne fais que ça depuis des jours et cela n'arrange en rien mon état.

Spock essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son ami mais si Kirk était moins fort que lui, il avait de la détermination à revendre.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que ça vous rappelle bien trop ce que vous abandonnez ? Parce que je vous empêche d'effectuer totalement le _Kholinar_ ? Voyons Spock, tout ça n'est rien en comparaison de -

_Lâchez-moi, Capitaine.

Son ton était glacial mais Kirk ravala sa crainte. Il avait toujours eu cette peur, tapissée au fond de lui, que cet homme si proche de lui et si amical pouvait cependant lui briser les os avec facilité s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

_Répondez à mes questions d'abord.

_Lâchez-moi.

Kirk n'obtempéra pas et le vulcain décida alors de se dégager par la force. Comme il s'y était attendu, le vulcain n'eut aucun mal à s'échapper de son étreinte. Et voilà, qu'il avançait déjà d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la grotte. Kirk courut à sa suite, voulant l'empêcher de s'éloigner par tous les moyens. Il se plaça devant le vulcain, lui barrant le chemin de sa carrure plutôt solide mais Spock le détourna avec une facilité déconcertante.

Kirk sentit la colère et la frustration monter en lui. Il courut alors une dernière fois vers Spock et lui agrippa violemment le poignet, le forçant ainsi à se retourner vers lui.

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Et un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur le visage du vulcain en un bruit sourd mais puissant. Kirk ramena sa main meurtrie à lui et grimaça légèrement de douleur. Des deux, il était certain d'avoir le plus souffert. Il constata avec soulagement que Spock avait arrêté sa course, le souffle coupé par son geste. Mais le rictus d'incompréhension qui étirait ses traits disparut bien vite au profit d'un regard brillant et sombre. La sensation de soulagement que Kirk avait ressenti l'espace de quelques secondes s'envola et il recula instinctivement de quelque pas.

_Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas revenir sur l'Enterprise ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en reculant.

Spock s'avançait maintenant vers lui d'un air que Kirk qualifiait aisément de menaçant. Il lui faisait peur. Mais cela importait peu.

_Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas revenir auprès de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant peur dans vos émotions ? Depuis le temps, n'avez-vous pas appris qu'elles vous étaient bénéfiques !

_Taisez-vous !

Le dos de Kirk heurta un objet lourd et il sut qu'il venait d'atteindre l'extrémité de la grotte. Son coeur battait à lui en arracher la poitrine et il vit Spock arriver vers lui les poings levés. Il était coincé. Il allait devoir subir le revers de son geste. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension, prêt à recevoir les coups.

_Pourquoi... souffla-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'il sentait déjà les poings du vulcain s'abattre sur lui.

Un bruit sourd et profond résonna au sein de toute la grotte. Puis un gémissement plaintif de douleur. Du sang s'écoulait déjà sur le corps tremblant du Capitaine.

_... parce que je suis attiré par vous... Jim...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_*fuit*_

_Désolée, mais ça ne pouvait décidément pas se passer sans violence -_- Le Kholinar est un rituel bien trop violent pour en ressortir grâce à des mots doux. Je continue d'écrire la suite à cet instant même mais comme ça devenait long, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre ici niark niark :D_

_J'espère que cela a fait monter un peu la pression et que vous aimez ^^_

_Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers ainsi que les nouveaux arrivants ! (anglophones apparemment, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire susciterait tant d'intérêt pour des lecteurs non français ^^)_

_Thank you very much to Klingonkitten and GenderQueer for your review. They are much appreciated ! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter !_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Kirk sentit du sang chaud couler le long de sa nuque. Il ouvrit un œil timide à ce contact et retrouva le visage de Spock à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses dents étaient serrées en un rictus de douleur, ses yeux cachés par sa franche en bataille et les deux poings qu'il s'était attendu à recevoir s'étaient finalement fracassés sur la paroi rocheuse derrière lui, de chaque côté de son visage. Il frissonna quand il comprit que le sang sur sa nuque était celui de son ami. Il soupira de tristesse et posa un regard désolé sur Spock. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le vulcain le fuyait pour _cette_ raison. Alors que lui-même, avait fait exactement la même chose. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient bien trop parfois...

_Je suis désolé d'en être arrivé là, Spock. Je ne voulais pas vous frapper, ni que vous vous blessiez...

Spock resta silencieux, le temps que sa respiration longue et saccadée puisse se calmer. Manifestement, il venait de laisser éclater ses sentiments et il semblait avoir du mal s'en remettre.

_Le... _Kholinar_ a des effets... radicaux... Il faut... étouffer tout sentiment... jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt...

_Mais si vous ouvrez la vanne, c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit... enchaina Kirk en comprenant maintenant l'éclat de colère de son ami.

Il vit le vulcain trembler alors que son sang s'égouttait sur sa nuque. Il fallait qu'il soigne les blessures de Spock. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose de plus important encore à faire. Il se détendit enfin, pour la première fois de la journée, et glissa ses bras en dessous de ceux du vulcain. En un geste doux et mesuré, il déposa ses mains autour de la taille de son ami et l'enlaça comme il l'aurait fait avec la plus frêle des jeunes femmes. Il sentit le vulcain sursauter à son contact et rapprocha un peu plus leurs deux corps, calant leur visage respectifs au creux de leur cou.

Les tremblements de Spock mirent plusieurs secondes à se calmer. Kirk se contenta de serrer doucement le torse de son ami contre le sien, caressant son dos du bout de ses doigts.

_Je ne comprends pas... murmura finalement le vulcain, les mains toujours adossées à la paroi rocheuse.

_Que je ne vous rejette pas ? Cela me paraît évident Spock...

_Mais... pourtant... sur l'Enterprise... Vous m'évitiez. Ma présence vous dérangeait... c'était facilement interprétable... et logique. Après ce qu'il s'était passé à bord de la navette... Je... j'ai profité de votre faiblesse. Je m'en excuse.

Kirk fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas à quoi Spock pouvait faire référence. Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui avait profité de la situation. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas contrôlé. Mais la perspective de mourir lui avait fait dépassé les bornes. Ses souvenirs d'agonie restaient flous et il ne lui avait pas semblé que Spock fasse les mêmes choses qu'il s'était permis de faire. Il s'était simplement... rapproché. Trop même. Il n'avait pas en mémoire le fait que Spock l'ait rejeté. Mais il avait plutôt mis cet assentiment muet sur le compte d'une volonté quelconque de respecter ses dernières volontés. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Spock éprouvait la même chose que lui. Il ne l'avait même jamais imaginé jusqu'à ces trois dernières minutes.

_A vrai dire, il serait plus logique que je sois celui qui m'excuse. Mais peu importe, tout ça est derrière nous maintenant. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous ramener avec moi. Je veux que vous reveniez. Autant pour vous... que pour moi.

Kirk se tut quelques secondes pour s'abreuver de l'odeur du vulcain, respirant la saveur humide de sa peau à plein poumons. Il ne cacha pas son désir et le serra un peu plus encore contre lui.

_Jim... nous ne pouvons pas, vous le savez bien.

_Pourquoi ? Il s'avère que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent non plus, Mr Spock, finit-il en souriant d'un ton faussement officiel.

_Il y a tellement de raisons...

_Lesquelles ? Enchérit Kirk. Lorsque vous avez choisi de refuser T'Pring comme votre femme, il me semble que vous avez fait une croix sur votre descendance... de votre plein gré.

Sa remarque était égoïste, Kirk le savait. Mais maintenant qu'il tenait Spock dans ses bras et qu'il semblait temporairement vulnérable, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Il voulait être sûr de le faire revenir avec lui avant de s'autoriser à le relâcher.

_C'est vrai, Jim... Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre une autre femme.

Kirk sentit son estomac se nouer à cette possibilité. Effectivement, Spock était libre de choisir une autre partenaire. Même sans lien psychique créé durant son enfance, une vulcaine, même une humaine, pouvait toujours lui donner un enfant. S'il en désirait, alors Kirk ne pourrait rien y faire. Il serait forcé de le laisser s'en aller...

_Le voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée, enfonçant légèrement plus ses doigts dans son dos, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

Spock mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre. Et plus il tardait, plus le Capitaine sentait ses espoirs s'envoler. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour accuser le coup qui mettrait fin à ses illusions.

_Non.

Il soupira de soulagement et sentit le vulcain frisonner au contact de son souffle contre sa nuque. Cette réaction lui donna une envie irrépressible de déposer ses lèvres sur cette chaire à fleur de peau. Il laissa alors sa bouche effleurer le cou qui s'offrait presque à lui, dessinant du bout des lèvres les contours de chacun des muscles qui se tendaient sous ses baisers. Il sentit les épaules de Spock se tendre et il fut presque sûr que c'était de plaisir.

_Jim... vous êtes... mon supérieur...

La voix tressaillante de concentration et de plaisir mêlé de Spock éveilla en Kirk une sensation bien connue. Mais il se contenta de l'apprécier sans y donner suite. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr que Spock souhaite revenir avec lui, avant toute chose.

_Raison de plus. Nous sommes tous les deux attachés à l'Enterprise... et à l'espace. Ce que nous vivons nous définit tels que nous sommes mais nous payons aussi un lourd tribut. Il nous est interdit d'aimer... ceux qui ne peuvent nous suivre dans notre quotidien. Spock, nous passons en moyenne plus de temps l'un avec l'autre que n'importe quel autre couple !

_C'est peut-être justement la cause de ce qui nous arrive et -

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ne dites pas ça. A moins que vous éprouviez la même chose pour les autres personnes que vous côtoyez régulièrement sur l'Enterprise, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que tout ceci n'est pas... fabriqué.

Kirk fut réellement soulagé lorsqu'il sentit enfin le vulcain se détendre totalement dans ses bras. Il avait réussi. Spock semblait accepter la nature de ses sentiments et peut-être aussi le fait qu'ils avaient une chance de partager un tant soit peu leurs sentiments respectifs.

_Je n'arrive même pas à définir ce que je ressens pour vous, Jim. Sur quel fait vous basez-vous pour dire que nous partageons les mêmes sentiments ? Il est possible que je ne puisse jamais vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne sais même pas comment nous pourrions... physiquement...

Kirk fit taire le vulcain en plaquant doucement une main sur sa bouche. Il s'écarta légèrement de Spock pour que leur visage puissent enfin se faire face. Son ami avait à nouveau des yeux particulièrement humains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il connaissait cette expression, alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à en comprendre la cause et prit doucement l'une des mains du vulcain dans la sienne. Leurs doigts glissèrent légèrement à cause du sang vert qui s'écoulait encore un peu de ses plaies et Spock voulut rompre ce contact, estimant sûrement que le manque d'hygiène était suffisant pour briser ce que Kirk voulait faire. Mais le Capitaine ne lui laissa pas le choix et garda leurs doigts emprisonnés. Il vit les lèvres du vulcain s'entrouvrir légèrement d'appréhension mais lui répondit avec large sourire.

_Alors voyez pas vous-même, intima-t-il alors en posant doucement les doigts du vulcain sur sa tempe.

Kirk se permit ensuite de s'approcher suffisamment prés du visage de Spock pour que leur souffle se mêlent pratiquement.

_Et lorsque vous comprendrez, vous verrez que le reste importe peu. Nous apprendrons, l'un et l'autre...

La tension était palpable et Kirk eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'embrasser son ami. De toucher ces lèvres qu'il avait désiré tant de fois... et qu'il voulait goûter avec toujours autant d'ardeur. Elles étaient si près de lui... et pourtant si insaisissables. Kirk était un passionné. Spock se rendait-il compte à quel point il souffrait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser ?

Il se recula légèrement, troublé par cette passion qui affluait aussi intensément en lui, maintenant qu'une brèche s'y était ouverte. Mais alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour chasser toute pulsion incontrôlée, il sentit des lèvres emprisonner les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, apercevant le visage de Spock qui capturait avidement ses lèvres. Cette vision lui fit pousser un soupir de plaisir et ses paupières retombèrent tout aussi vite. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Spock qu'une pression plus forte encore se fit ressentir au niveau de ses tempes.

Spock venait sûrement d'établir une fusion mentale. Il s'était attendu à ressentir une gène ou même une certaine douleur, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Il eut simplement l'impression de se fondre plus encore avec le vulcain tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient enfin, laissant leur désir ardent se rencontrait en un balai rapide et passionné. Emporté par la sensation de s'unir littéralement l'un à l'autre, ils reculèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que Kirk se retrouve plaqué contre la paroi rocheuse. Leur langues se cherchèrent encore frénétiquement pendant plusieurs secondes, entrecoupant leur baiser pour pouvoir respirer le minimum vital. Puis l'avidité des premiers instants sembla laisser doucement place à la tendresse et leurs lèvres s'apaisèrent mutuellement. Spock mit fin à leur baiser, non sans émettre un souffle de frustration.

_Spock... souffla le Capitaine Kirk sous le coup de l'émotion.

Jamais, il n'avait partagé un tel baiser. Avec autant d'avidité, de ferveur... Pourtant, embrasser son second n'avait rien de naturel en soi et il éprouvait une étrange sensation à le faire. Il allait devoir s'habituer à la force somme toute masculine de leurs échanges et apprendre à connaître ce corps dont il ne connaissait aucun recoin. Mais il savait qu'il n'agissait pas par raison mais par instinct. Et si Spock était un homme, doublé d'un vulcain, ses tripes ne faisaient aucune différence d'avec une femme. Il était même certain que le désir n'était pas le même, plus exacerbé encore...

_... vous avez trouvé votre réponse ?

Le vulcain détacha ses doigts du visage de Kirk, non sans avoir recueilli les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient contre sa tempe, et posa son front contre le sien.

_Vous avez une force d'esprit remarquable, Jim... et les émotions qui vont avec.

Kirk se permit de sourire, prenant sa remarque comme un compliment. Il glissa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque du vulcain pour l'attirer un peu plus encore à lui, et glisser l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

_Rassuré alors ? Souffla-t-il tendrement avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Spock déposa ses mains sur sa taille et Kirk sentit alors toute la force dont il était capable. Il le tenait doucement mais fermement, cherchant lui aussi à sentir la présence de l'autre, se raccrochant à cette réalité qui était bien loin d'avoir l'air d'en être une.

_Je dirais que le fait d'avoir la certitude que nos sentiments soient réciproques m'amène à entamer une relation qui n'a rien de rassurante en soi, Jim.

Kirk rit doucement à la réponse de son ami. Spock, même sous l'influence de fortes émotions, restait d'une logique sans pareille. Il n'avait pas tort dans sa réflexion mais Kirk était prêt à prendre le risque.

_Je dirais alors que nous tombons quotidiennement dans des situations moins rassurantes encore. Comme à chaque fois, nous nous en sortirons, Spock.

_Il faudra aussi faire attention à l'avenir à ce que nos décisions ne soient pas influencées par nos émotions. Tout cela risque d'être très compliqué à gérer pour-

_Chut... lui intima Kirk en posa un doigts sur ses lèvres. Nous verrons tout ça en temps et en heure. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plus logique ? S'amusa-t-il légèrement aux dépends du vulcain.

Spock fut bien obligé de constater que malgré toutes les incertitudes et les facteurs d'imprévisibilité que cette relation risquait d'engendrer, il était prêt à prendre le risque et à laisser le temps leur permettre d'apprendre l'un et l'autre à évoluer ensemble. Il aurait bien mis Jim en garde une fois de plus sur sa nature vulcaine, qui risquait de le blesser ou de ne pas assez contenter sa nature propre à l'épanchement émotionnel. Mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Et il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le suivre dans ses décisions. Il se permit alors de déposer un baiser tendre et chaste sur les lèvres de son _T'hy'la_, avant de se redresser face à lui, maintenant maitre de ses émotions.

Kirk fit une moue de déception lorsque Spock se détacha de lui. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient bien se séparer à un moment donné ou un autre, et il devait maintenant jouer le rôle d'infirmier. Mais son compagnon resta immobile face à lui, une expression somme toute assez vulcaine sur le visage mais qui laissait maintenant entrevoir une certaine affection dans son regard.

_Jim... pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'emmener visiter votre ferme dans la contrée de Calhoun, lors de notre prochaine permission ?

Kirk fronça les sourcils d'étonnement à cette requête.

_Comment savez-vous que j'y possède une ferme ? Demanda-t-il, certain de ne jamais en avoir fait mention à Spock.

Le vulcain ne répondit rien mais une petite lueur amusée traversa son regard. Kirk soupçonna son ami de lui cacher certaines choses mais se retint de le questionner. Après tout, il devait aussi lui laisser ses secrets s'il voulait que leur relation débute sur de bonnes bases.

_Et bien, ma foi... commença-t-il alors qu'il marchait maintenant vers Spock avant de s'arrêter à hauteur de ses épaules. Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, prenant un certain plaisir à faire mariner Spock après la façon dont il l'avait fait attendre toutes ces journées. Le vulcain posa un regard incertain et confus sur lui et Kirk ne put empêcher un sourire triomphal étirer ses lèvres. Il avait sa vengeance.

_Nous verrons si vous le méritez d'ici là !

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Et oui, finalement le chapitre 20 sera bien le dernier ^^_

_J'ai hésité à faire un épilogue mais je penchais plutôt pour une autre fanfiction qui prendrait la suite de celle-ci... Dites-moi ce qui vous plairait le plus ^^_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a été assez bien écrit pour poser les choses de façon crédible et romantique :D J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire cette fin qui me parait la résolution équilibrée de tout cette course poursuite ^^ J'ai hésité à mettre une scène à caractère plus sexuel et en même temps je me suis dis que ça ferait "trop", "trop vite". Si jamais je fais une deuxième fanfiction à la suite par contre je pense que je me gènerais pas xD_

_Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers qui m'ont suivi dans cette longue aventure (je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse autant de chapitre) et en espérant m'être montrée à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Ce n'est que ma première fanfiction et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis (bons et moins bons) pour que je puisse apprendre ^^_

_Un gros remerciement spécial à Chi pour m'avoir suivi dès le début et pour m'avoir autant motivé dans mon écriture. Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là, ni aussi vite ;) Merci pour tout._

_Sam_


	21. Chapter 21

**French K/S**

**La Commaunauté Francohpone**

http : / / kirkspock . free . fr

(les espaces sont à enlever)

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'écris un petit message pour vous prévenir qu'un nouveau site vient de voir le jour : French K/S. Il s'agit du premier (et du seul pour le moment!) site français sur le couple slash Jim Kirk et Spock. Vous y trouverez de tout (fanfictions, images, clips, études académiques sur le couples traduites en français par nos soins etc...). Le site se remplira au fur et à mesure et se veut **le premier point de ralliement des fans français de ce couple** !

Un **forum** est aussi à votre disposition afin de que nous soyons rassembler et que nous puissions parler et partager toutes nos connaissances sur le couple.

FANS FRANCAIS j'en appelle à vous (je sais que vous êtes là, tapis dans le noir ^^) pour f**aire circuler l'information partout autour de vous**, que vous connaissiez des fans ou pas. Plus vous ferez de la pub et plus nous pourrons tous nous retrouver ^^ (que cela soit dans vos fanfictions ou vos profil ffnet, sur d'autres forums, sites etc)

J'ai créé ce site suite à l'écriture de ma fanfiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous :)

Bonne visite et à bientôt sur French K/S !

**Sam**

http : / / kirkspock . free . fr


End file.
